A Blast from the Past
by wolvester
Summary: This the sequel to The Hunters and the Hunted.  The Elder Brothers have disappeared.  The Clans and the X-Men are looking for James and Victor, but two little boys seem to hold the key.  Will they find them in time? Or will they become Prey for The Lost Ones? This is part of the Clans and Packs series.  James/Yuriko, Victor/OC, Hank, Ororo, Scott, Rogue, Charles, & a LOT of OC.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 1: Discoveries

It had been a peaceful year, since all of that business with Stryker had taken place. The Clans met once a month at each of the Packs locations. If there was no business to discuss, the meeting was canceled. Victor's and James' location had become Xavier's School. Since there were only 12 months in the year, it made sense to combine the Brother's meeting. It kept things simple for all of the Clans and each member knew which month during the year they would be hosting. The Brothers always hosted in October; School was in session, so the visiting Elders could provide a lecture to the students. The students loved the stories that came with the Feral Elders and it had become a treat for the students the week, the Ferals would be staying at Xavier's. Xavier's now had 6 Feral students in attendance. Despite what one would think, Feral children were usually better behaved than the rest of the Mutant population at Xavier's. The school did have to relax the rooming policy for the Ferals. Less fights broke out if there were only two Ferals to one room and it was best if they roomed with another Feral if possible. They also were housed in the teacher's section. James was also the one that set up the room assignments for the Feral children. The two young males that had come from Hammer Heads Pack had originally been assigned rooms with other Mutant male children, four to a room in the children's section. It hadn't worked out well. Once James had placed them together in the adult wing, the young males were model students. Ferals mated versed dated, so adolescent Ferals didn't have the dating drama that most Mutants did. They also didn't participate in the gossiping that most of the other Mutant children did at Xavier's; they had more respect for their elders. They did however have a more difficult time controlling both their tempers and powers once adolescent hormones kicked in full gear. It was a good thing Xavier's now had 4 full time Feral teachers on staff: James, Yuriko, Hank and Charlotte.

Hank had met his Mate Charlotte while visiting his new Pack home with Mad Dog. It had been Wolverine's suggestion that Banger introduces Hank and Charlotte; James' hadn't gotten into why he thought that would be a good match but Banger was use to James' lack of explanation on some topics and had complied. Banger invited Hank to stay at his home while visiting the Pack and the two had met. Banger had been very pleased. Charlotte was Family and Hank had become a good friend in short period of time. Banger and his Mate, Luna; had raised Charlotte, after James had brought the girl to his Pack, as one his own children. In her Human form Charlotte was a Special Needs person. She had to walk with the assistance of either a walker or a motorized wheel chair. She also had to speak using a hand held voice box that vibrated or the key pad on her wheel chair. Her natural vocal cords were not in her neck. She was a psychologist by training and had a practice at the school. Several of the Students had suffered traumatic events during their young lives. She was also a telepath, so communication was very easy with Charlotte despite her physical limitations.

In her Mutant form, she was a 5 foot tall arachnid or a very large black spider with two large pinchers and eight red eyes. She had no mobility or vocal issues in her Mutant form. She was also able to create a form that was in between her Human and Mutant forms that allowed her to walk unaided. In that form, she had four legs and four arms. If she wanted to speak using her voice, she had to grow out her pinchers. Her secondary Mutations were a low level healing factor, enhanced senses (but not very strong), and she could make a very strong silk cables in her spider form that was a web-like substance. It was very sticky and could catch anything in it.

Charlotte had an older Sister that had declined a place in the Packs. Her Sister was a telepath as well. A very strong one called Oracle. Charlotte wouldn't speak much of her Sister, but only said Oracle had taken care of her until she was 9 years old and James had brought her to the Packs after she had lived two years with Victor, Lupa and James in Canada. Once she had manifested and could communicate better, she was placed in Mad Dog's Pack. Banger and Luna's youngest daughter had just Mated and moved out. Charlotte needed some assistance and Luna loved the young Feral's company. She lived with them until she attended college and graduate school.

At school, she lived in a group home with two Pack-Sisters from Black Bear's Pack and one Pack-Brother from Mad Dog's Pack. They were all taking classes at the University and saw to it Charlotte got to her classes on time and didn't have trouble from the other Human students. Humans didn't treat the disabled very well in the Packs opinion. It had taken Charlotte a little longer in school than most 8 years to complete her degrees. She had done her residence thru a private practice that was run by a Mated Feral pair from Mad Dog's Pack. She loved her work and had stayed with the Mated pair for 15 years. Her heart was working with children and she was ready to start her own practice with a specialty on children when she had met and Mated with Hank. She moved to the Mansion and opened her practice at Xavier's.

The Elders Arrival:

Victor, Lupa, James, and Yuriko all welcomed the visiting Elders to the Mansion along with Charles and the rest of his staff. He had built another set of four cabins on the other side of the boat house lake. There was plenty of space for everyone now. A few of the Hunters would be attending this meeting as well, since they had updates on their searches for other Unclaimed Ferals. Two sets of Hunters were bringing three Unclaimed Ferals with them for placement by James into the Packs. All of the Feral guests had been greeted and placed in either the cabins or the teacher's wing. Black Bear's Mate, White Bear had decided to attend this Clans meeting. She had arrived carrying her prayer basket. The addition of the prayer basket had all of the Elders attention. White Bear only brought out her prayer basket when the Packs were about to grow through the birth of a new Cub or Pup! Everyone wanted to know who the item in the prayer basket was for, but all knew better than to ask White Bear directly. She would present her gift in her own time. All of the Elders at one time or another had received an item from White Bear when their Family was about to grow. Taz and Jaz, being themselves, they were running the official betting pool that was wisely being conducted without White Bear's knowledge. The albino Native American was known to practice Magic from time to time and would make the Brothers pay if she was offended by their activities. Taz and Jaz's current polls put equal odds that it was either of the Elder Brothers and their respective Mates that would be the recipient of the prayer basket contents. Witch Doctor was also kept out of the betting pool. They had learned from previous experiences that she didn't approve and that her fangs were indeed very sharp.

Mad Dog's Mate Luna also was in attendance. She would not miss a chance to see her adoptive daughter and her new Mate Hank. She was very proud of Charlotte. She was the lone person that felt the basket's item might be for Charlotte and Hank even Banger felt it was for Victor and Lupa. They had been Mates for 55 years and it was time for them to start bringing new blood to the Packs. Victor was the Eldest of them after all.

Both Witch Doctor and Hammer Head with Wild Things assistance were providing lectures to the students at Xavier's. Witch Doctor was showing an ancient artifact from the Dead Sea known as the Whispering Conk. The artifact had been the source of more than one war in the Human world. It provided its owner with wisdom and knowledge. It also granted its owner with a certain number of wishes if they were pure of heart and the request wasn't only for self gain. Many a ruler wanted to possess the Whispering Conk. Included on that list were the names of great men: Julius Caesar, Mark Anthony, Hitler, Napoleon, and finally Merlin. Haggar's teacher Merlin had been the final owner of the Conk until his death and had gifted the special item to her in his Will. In the wrong hands the Conk was a dangerous weapon. It the right hands it was a source of great wisdom and knowledge. It was a magical item that allowed its owner to show history as it had happened. You had to be very specific with the Conk or you could find yourself back in a historical event watching the event live in that time period. Merlin had learned that the hard way and told Haggar to cast her requests with care. Haggar spoke, "I, Haggar Merlin's child, wish to see the visual history of the rise and fall of Julius Caesar as record by the Conk in the present day and time period in Westchester New York at Xavier's school for the gifted." The Conk made a high rattling sound and spun and then all of the students saw rise and fall of Julius Caesar using the Conk. The Conk turned the ceiling and walls in to what resembled a movie theater. It projected the images in a 3-D effect and made it very real. All of the teachers at the school also were present for the presentation.

Hammer Head and Wild Thing did a shop lecture with Scott's class and showed his students some of the first electronics ever made. Wild Thing had brought down his personal Model T Ford automobile. It was a very rare treasure and was still fully operational. All of the students had a turn riding in the old car and thanked the Elder for having it brought to the school. Victor and Jimmy were laughing when Wild Thing came to the class dresses as gentleman of the time in question. Most students had never seen an old fashion driving suit and it did look ridicules in today's fashion, but it was authentic.

The Elders would meet in the War Room in two days to discuss the Clans business at hand. Xavier had fresh meat for barbecues and grilling. He also had a large supply of fresh fish on hand plus two cases of Rats for the Feral's dinning needs. Yuriko loved to cook and she was a great cook. She enjoyed having her own garden and had planted one at the school for her and Jimmy's use. She and Ororo both shared a love of gardening and had planted another one for all of the students to attend to as part of their housework. The large garden provided all of the fresh fruits and vegetables' for the school. That garden also had a large variety of flowers which was Ororo's passion. The Elders were impressed with both size of the garden and the quality of food. It fit in nicely with part of the Elders emergency plan for the school. If needed the school now could be self sustained with the addition of the garden and the new livestock farm on the edge of Xavier's. Xavier's now had a working cattle farm along with chickens. Under James' direction, it was a very profitable business and had extended their property lines on both sides of the school for added protection. All of the Feral children that came to the school from the Packs knew how to work on a farm and the other students were learning as well. They would be planting a large grain and corn crops next planting season on the other side of the school property. A few members from both Black Bear and Mad Dog's Packs would be working on the farm as well as the children from the school. Xavier's now had a new agriculture curriculum at the school. All of the steaks and eggs the Ferals were enjoying had come for the new livestock Farm. One thing a Feral appreciated was fresh food.

James had expanded his Survival class to include basic skills on drying meats to make jerky and find clean water sources. How to preserve food by smoking fish and drying all fruits and vegetables; using the sun and old fashion drying tables. They also learned the best location for roots cellars if needed and what would keep and for how long. When Victor and Lupa came to visit; Victor did special classes on drying skins and tanning hides. The skins and hides were mostly sent to Black Bear's Pack verse sold by the school. The technique they were using was extremely old fashion and would have raised more than a few eyebrows in town coming for Xavier's. Since Black Bear's Pack was made up of several Native American Reservations among other things, so the sale of the skins and hides would not raise any questions. James had kept a good number of the skins and hides for the schools use in their emergency stores as well. Lupa was also showing Yuriko how to make clothing from skins and hides. It was a good skill to have and Lupa's clothes were far more fashionable than the ones James had made for them when they lived in the wilds of Canada for 10 years.

Xavier was continually amazed the more he observed how the Ferals worked together and how they set up their emergency plans. All of the plans fit in nicely with the existing operations of the school. James didn't put into place anything that was complicated, but merely suggested easy solutions that made sense. Scott had been very impressed; he and James had become friends. True friends over the past year and not just work associates. Scott had suggested a wedding gift for James and Xavier had agreed, so James now had his own black super charged motorcycle. It was made specifically to handle the extra weight of his skeleton and he did love the gift. He and Scott had made one for Yuriko as well. All of the students of Xavier's knew who those two twin bikes belonged to and they were never taken from the garage for joyriding.

Jean and Yuriko were not close. Despite Scott and Jean getting married during the past year, Yuriko could still scent Jean's lust for her Mate. If Yuriko had a medical concern it was Hank she sought out verse Jean, which of course pissed Jean off to no end. Scott did suggest to Jean that she not anger Yuriko after all Yuriko really did have very sharp claws. A cat fight between Jean and Yuriko would not go well at all. Jean was confident she would win, but everyone knew she would lose very badly in fight with Yuriko. Yuriko continued to hiss her warning and Jean now knew what the hissing meant. While she didn't acknowledge it in any way verbally, she did back off of James if she heard that sound coming from Yuriko. It was start, so the Mated Ferals would take it. Now that Hank had his own Mate in Charlotte, he had begun to notice Jean's disrespect towards Yuriko as well. Charlotte considered James a Step Father of sorts and didn't care for the disrespect toward Yuriko at all. Charlotte would also hiss when she saw disrespect from Jean even if Yuriko was not present. In Charlotte's case, that meant she had to grow out her pinchers to make the sound. That made Jean very uncomfortable. Most of the Feral Females that visited the Mansion hissed at Jean for one reason or another. James for his part both ignored Jean Grey Summers and avoided her when possible. He did make a point not to be alone in a room with her. He also reassured Yuri via their Soul-Bond and in other ways that he was WELL pleased with his Mate and would not be looking anywhere else for Privacy with a female.

By Feral standard for stages of life, Yuri was young female and Jimmy was mature male. Their difference in ages was not an issue, Feral aged at different rates from most Humans and Mutants. Their differences in stages of life did put Yuri at a disadvantage. Jimmy was extremely aware of that fact and took extra care to keep his Mate well pleased and reassured of his love. He wanted strong and confident Mate. He would allow her the room to grown in their Mate-Bond and Soul-Bond. He enjoyed the fire in her spirit. He made a point, to see to it, Yuri was introduced and got to spend time with her Pack-Sisters and Clans-Sisters. He wanted her to forge friendships with other mature Feral Females that would help her both with her Beast and in forming her position on different topics. Yuri was good friends with White Bear, Medusa, Aria, Luna, and Helena. She kept in touch with her Clans-Sisters in between meetings using the Internet and phone. She was also close to her Pack-Sister Lupa, Charlotte was Yuri's best friend at the Mansion. He had also noticed that she was thinking of Charlotte more and more as a Pack-Sister and Hank as a Pack-Brother. This pleased him. Charlotte and Yuri had first gotten to know one another when he had suggested she speak with him about her nightmares from Stryker's base. She was getting better with her fear of large Men and specifically large Feral Males. They were now best friends and Yuri discussed other personal issues with Charlotte as well. It helped that Charlotte and Yuri were very close in age and stages of life. Unlike her other relationships were Yuri was clearly the junior to the elders, she and Charlotte were on equal footing. The same was said for Hank and Yuri had asked Hank's opinion on one or two issues. She still had her fears, but she was getting better and it showed. A year ago, Yuri would never have asked a Feral Male for his opinion unless it was Jimmy. She also would stay in a room alone with Hank.

Victor and Lupa didn't live at the mansion, but visited almost 6 months out of the year. Hank and Charlotte were visiting members of James' Pack while they were at the school. The only irritation for Yuriko at the school was Jean. Other than hissing, Yuri ignored the woman. Some of the crushes from his students didn't bother his Mate in the least. She was the source of more than a few young males attention herself in the student body populations. James avoided growling at the young men in question and tried not to take it out on them during his Survival training classes. He was successful for the most part.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers – Boys will be Boys

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 2: Brothers – Boys will be Boys

Victor and Lupa had arrived as well via Gateway. The Pack-Sisters were catching up. Yuri and Lupa were going to do some shopping as well, after Yuri looked over some of the old sketches that Lupa had brought. Medusa, Yuri, and Helena all enjoyed looking at James' old sketches. Lupa hadn't been to NYC in over a year and wanted to go to a real store. Living in the wilderness of Canada did have its downside. Gateway could easily pop them over or they would take Jimmy's classic car for a drive. Victor and Lupa had unofficial rights to the cabin right next to Jimmy and Yuri's and would be staying there during this visit. Jimmy wanted to show Victor around the new space at Xavier's and the Elder Brothers wanted to play as well; their version of tag.

Both Jimmy and Victor would tag the cattle with either a little red or blue dot without the cattle moving or knowing it. The brother that had the most dots wins. If one of them spooked the cattle, then the other one wins automatically. Victor also made Jimmy promise not to cheat by "talking" the cattle into all coming to him or going away from Victor; so basically, no "talking" to critters was allowed during this game. Victor had learned the hard way in the past that while his little Brother wouldn't cheat with the actual game, he had no problem having critters get in Victor's way during the games. One time a pair of bear cubs had decided that Victor would make for a good Momma bear and the Momma bear had come looking for her cubs right as Victor was going to tag the deer they were both trying to get to first. He had spent the more than an hour, running away from the angry Momma bear. When he finally had enough and decided they could use a new skin for the coming winter, the Momma bear grabbed her cubs and left without some much as another growl. Jimmy had the dead deer on at his feet and was laughing his ass off. The boy was literally shaking with laughter. Victor growled at his bad luck until he noticed Jimmy's eyes were a steel grey and started to fade back to their normal hazel green and brown color. He had finally caught him. The sneaky son of a bitch COULD "talk" to critters. From that point forward, Victor kept tabs on Jimmy's eye color. Jimmy had five eye colors that all meant different things: Steel grey - was talking to a critter or critters. Feral Black – angry but still in control of his Beast and/or the Feral Fury; it could now also be in relation to his Mate Yuri. Vivid Blue meant Jimmy was looking at a Feral's Orb or seeing a Mutant's light. Flashing Amber meant Jimmy's Beast was in control and one should take care. The Beast usually wanted to Hunt and/or Feed; he also didn't communicate much just growled a lot of the time. Jimmy's Beast could talk but not as much as Victor's own Beast. Jimmy and his Beast were almost two separate entities. Victor had never really understood why Jimmy didn't integrate the two more like he did, until he saw his Brother's final eye color. Flashing Amber with Feral Black dots looking at him in a Wolf's form; Jimmy had been a regular sized wolf looking at him with no recognition, laid back eyes and a very nasty display of teeth. The Wolf's tail was wrong; it looked more like a tail of a Wolverine than a Wolf. Jimmy's temper was more dangerous than his own, so Jimmy really didn't want his Beast having access to everything he knew as a Man.

The division in Jimmy's personality had happened when they were Boys just one year after they had to run from Howlett's Manor. A group of ten Trappers had found their cabin and decided they wanted it for themselves. Jimmy was just shy of 12 years old. The Trappers had shot Victor down as demon spawn on sight after seeing his clawed hands. They were going to burn his body and take their stuff and keep Jimmy for a slave boy. Jimmy had lost it the minute they said they were going to burn Victor and kill him before he healed. Before Victor had time to finish healing the holes in his chest and lungs; Jimmy's eyes went steel grey and all of the forest critters started tearing the Trappers apart. Jimmy's eyes then started flashing Amber and his claws came out. He gutted the six Trappers, including the two that had shot Victor, in less than a minute flat. He dressed all of them as if they were deer's for dinner; just the way Victor had finished shown him early that very day. When Victor had laid a hand on his Brother, he had gotten knocked on his ass. He also had a very angry feral 12 year with claws over his throat sitting high on his chest. Jimmy had sniffed at him with a truly wild look in his eyes, then growled and took off into the woods in the form of a wolf. All of his critter friends followed him leaving the ripped up bodies of the other four Trappers where they lay on the ground. It had taken Victor close to a week of tracking to find his younger Brother in a wolves den; knocked out but being cared for as if he was one of their Pack. A recently deceased deer carcass was in the den and from the looks of it Jimmy had eaten most of the meat from the deer with the Pack taking two of the legs for themselves. The Pack even had an old water canteen for him to drink filled with fresh spring water. The Wolves didn't appreciate Victor's present, but Victor had gotten Jimmy out of the cave without bloodshed (only after Jimmy had told the wolves it was ok and Victor was family to him with more steel grey eyes). Jimmy had fess up about being able to "talk" critters. It was just something he could do and didn't really know how to explain it. It had been helpful some winters. Critters would just out of the blue bring them part of their kill so they wouldn't starve to death. No matter where in the wilderness they stayed; Jimmy always became friends with a wolves' Pack. Changing into an actual wolf form wasn't good for Jimmy; it was hard for him to do and he lost himself in that form. Victor had convinced his Baby Brother not to take his wolf form again.

Jimmy took care not to lose his temper after he realized he had killed those men and run from his own Brother. In a way, it signed the end of Jimmy's childhood. What had started at Howlett's Manor was completed outside that cabin all most two years later. His baby Brother wasn't innocent anymore. He was more controlled than most grown men and didn't act like either kids or teenagers when he was one. He was always guarded with his emotions. Victor had only seen flashing Amber eyes a maybe three times in their long lives. He had only seen the flashing Amber and Feral Black eyes from a wolf that once. He knew it cost his Brother something to control his temper to that degree, but he had also seen how efficiently his Brother's Beast could dispatch Humans when it came out. He became an unstoppable force, that didn't always know Victor as a friend, and afterwards always had to feed on a fresh animal kill or Jimmy would pass out from the energy drain. Victor knew the loss of control scared his little Brother. Victor watched for that eye color the most and usually stayed clear until it had run its course. Only once in the World War I, did he have to help Jimmy's Beast kill something. Jimmy had taken a Muster gas grenade in the face and it had messed up his senses bad. His skin was also falling off from the chemical agent. The two of them laid waste to three German platoons that day. Jimmy had killed over 95% of them before his Beast was spent and willing to go back into its cage. Victor had carried his Brother out of that Italian village and into the country side where he could hunt down the fresh meat his Brother needed to recover. They didn't speak of that event again.

Jimmy won the game with the cattle. Of course Victor wanted to turn it into the best two out of three. He knew Jimmy let him win the second game just so there would be a third game. Victor really couldn't touch Jimmy in a tagging game with animals anymore. Jimmy had been winning this game since he was 12 years old and his relationship with critters had kept evolving. Jimmy also had animal empathy. He could feel them. Victor had that to a certain degree, but he was no wear near as sensitive as his Brother.

They ran over to the new grain fields and Jimmy showed him some of the planting patterns he had laid down with stakes for next season. They would lay down both grains and corn. The soil was rich and would support both crops. Victor was inspecting the new water system they had installed a short ways away from Jimmy. He heard a thump and was turning towards the sound, when the scent of his Brother's pain hit his nose. He ran over to see Jimmy convulsing on the ground. His body was folding in on itself and shrinking in size. His adamantium skeleton was being stripped from his body but it disappeared in mid air as if it never had existed. In a span of seconds Jimmy looked 10 years younger. Within another few seconds he looked as he had as a teenager and he continued to the body of his baby Brother when they had run from Howlett's Manor all those years in the past. Jimmy was out cold and looked to be around 10 years old. In less than a minute he had gone from Man to Child in the time it had taken Victor to cross the field to get to his Brother. His clothes hung over his body. Victor couldn't see or hear any form of attack and he couldn't smell anyone in the area. He reached down to grab Jimmy and get back to the Mansion when his own body started to convulse and fell to the ground just missing crushing Jimmy were he lay. He couldn't move or scream. He saw his body beginning to change his hands looked younger to him more child-like. He blacked out.

Back in the Mansion a few minutes earlier:

"I don't think we should be doing this! You really want to anger a Feral woman with fangs that grow out of her mouth like a snake?" said the one girl in the group.

The boys just laughed at her. "Come on – what can it hear. It's not like we're gonna ask for a million dollars or something. It would just be cool to meet them as kids. You've heard the stories about the Elder Brothers. Besides if our request isn't 'pure' the Conk won't allow it right?" One of the boys removed the Conk from Witch Doctor's bag. He held up the object. "I, Marcus Smith, would like to meet the Elder Brothers as Boys; just as they were when they ran for their lives. I want to talk to them and work with them side by side in today's time period."

"Hey stop hogging it..I want a turn too." The other boy snatched the Conk away Marcus. "I, Jason Dayfield, want to see how the Younger Elder Brother would be as a kid without his older Brother always telling him what to do. After meeting both of them of course in the flesh and seeing them work together right here in Westchester New York." Jason was holding it out to Mary. "Last chance Mary – do you want to make a wish?"

Mary picked up the object. "I, Mary Reynolds, would like to pass Doctor Hank McCoy's Chemistry class exam in three weeks. Please give me the knowledge to pass this exam."

The Conk started to hiss and spin just as it had before showing the class the history lesson. It made a popping sound and Mary dropped it on the desk. At the sound of footsteps passing the guest room, the students quickly shoved the Conk back into its pouch and ran from the room. They all had work assignments on the farm that day and the last thing any of them wanted was to be late for a task that Mr. James supervised. If they didn't do the work to his satisfaction they would pay for it in Survival class. None of them could imagine Mr. James' as a child. He probably was born knowing how to growl. The only good thing was the man could tell great stories about the Elder Brothers.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3: The New and the Missing

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 3: The New and the Missing

Yuri and Lupa had decided to spend the night in New York City, since the drive had taken the better part of the morning. The Pack-Sisters had a fun filled day of shopping planned with a Sushi dinner lined up at a restaurant that Victor swore was the best in the City. Lupa wanted to update some of the decoration at her and Victor's cabin in the wilds and Yuri had great taste. Lupa's fashion sense was stuck in the early 1950's and Victor kept the cabin very simple. It was a stark contrast to the plush Penthouse the Brothers maintained in Manhattan. It was a private residence the Brothers had purchased long ago. They actually owned the building and rented it out via several estate and trust relationships. They kept the Penthouse for themselves as a safe house. It had a private entrance from both the main lobby and from the private parking level that was solely for their use. They also had several services on retainer that could be called at any time. They could conduct any needed business without having a face to face meeting if needed thru these services. They could walk to Macy's and Sak's if they wished. After the trip, Lupa was going to have to see if Victor wanted to relocate to New York City for a while. She was going to enjoy her trip into the city and wouldn't mind a break from the wilds of Canada for say a decade or two?

Lupa was enjoying the skyline view out of the window. They would be heading to the shops right after Yuri got their tea. Lupa turned when she heard both Yuri and the tea cups fall to the floor. She saw Yuri convulsing on the floor. Lupa leaped over the furniture to get to Yuri, "Yuri! What is wrong?" When she didn't get an answer her hands went to her cell phone. She was just about to open the device when she fell to the floor convulsing. She was unable to move or speak. Her last thought was The Elder Brothers must be in trouble and then the blackness took her.

Two Days Later

All of the Elders flowed into the War Room for the Clans Council along with the Hunters Taz, Jaz, Gateway, Scanner, Ghost, and Fire Fox and took their respective seats. The Elder Brothers hadn't arrived yet which was unusual. They continued to talk among themselves and when 30 minutes had passed. Mad Dog spoke to the group. "Victor and James value timeliness. Did some X-Men business come up that we hadn't been told about?" Mad Dog turned to Scanner when he didn't get an answer to his question. "Where is Professor Xavier now?"

Scanner's eyes lost focus for minute and he replied. "In his study; the X-Men junior team along with Cyclops, Charlotte, Hank, and Storm."

Black Bear spoke. "This is not their way, something is not right. Gateway - take us all to Xavier's study now, if you please?"

The Clans and the Hunter all vanished and reappeared in the study.

Xavier had been about to say something when all of the Elders and the visiting Hunters popped into the study. James and Victor were not with the others.

Black Bear spoke again. "Apologies for our sudden intrusion; were The Elder Brothers dispatched on X-Men business and we weren't told?"

Xavier, Cyclops, and Storm all said. "No." Black Bear continued, "Then, they are missing. When is the last time anyone saw James and Victor?" He asked the group.

It was determined that no one had seen them in two days. James' was last seen greeting all of the visiting Elders to the school. Mad Dog remembered hearing him say he was going to show Victor the new planting plots for the pending grain and corn field. They had Scanner confirm they were not on the grounds.

Rogue chimed in. "I also haven't seen the two new Feral Boys – the Brothers - in two days either. I was looking for them in their assigned rooms, but it didn't look like they had slept there."

Fire Fox looked at Rogue. "We didn't bring any Feral Brothers this trip. Taz and Jaz found two Sisters and Ghost and I found a teenage Boy who had manifested late."

Rogue was shaking her head at that. "Well, then we have two extra Feral Boys running around the Mansion. I gave them clothes; they ate and I sent them to Farm for the afternoon. I had assumed they were from Black Bears Pack and coming to the school. They hadn't seen a lot of stuff we had at the Mansion: like TV's, a refrigerator, microwave, or even a light switch. I would know them if I saw them again. The little one was around 8 or 9 years old with dark brown hair. He couldn't or wouldn't speak the entire time but was looking all over the Mansion like crazy from behind his Brother's body. The older one was maybe 16 or 17 years old with clawed hands. He wasn't very friendly. He didn't talk much and growled out 'Black Magic' when I used the light switch in the storage room with all the extra clothes."

Xavier turned to Kitty. "James installed the surveillance cameras in the Farm area by the animal stalls, barn, and supply sheds. Kitty – see if you can find a picture of our mystery Boys?"

Rex turned to Tigress and Wild Thing. "Would the two of you go down to the fields and see what you can find?" Both Elders nodded and left at a run in their Feral forms: a Wolf and a Tiger.

A thought struck Medusa. "Has anyone seen either Lupa or Yuriko?"

Jubilee said. "They were going into town to do some shopping and said they might stay the night in New York City. They took Wolvie's old car. I was like so jealous that I couldn't talk them into taking me. Macy's is having a SUPER sale this week. They were coming back yesterday at the latest. Oh, man I've got to go to the cabins and see the spoils of their trip!"

Mad Dog inhaled deeply. "Neither has been in the Mansion for two days. Scanner - can you see if they are on the grounds?" The Hunter checked and they were not.

Medusa said, "All four are missing. Lupa and Yuriko would have stayed at the safe house in Manhattan." She was reaching for the phone dialing the number. There was no answer.

"They may not have made it that far depending on what happened to the Brothers." Witch Doctor said after Medusa hung up the phone. Medusa had also called both Yuriko and Lupa's cell phone with no answer from either number.

Scott was activating the vehicle GPS on James' car and the trackers on Yuriko's cell phone. Both trackers showed the car and the phone in Manhattan. Mad Dog, Hammer Head, and Gateway popped out heading to the safe house in Manhattan.

Kitty had found the surveillance footage she was looking for and was enhancing the image. She had pictures of both the Boys in questions while in barn doing work with Marcus, Jason, and Mary. She showed the images to the group. Medusa was hissing slightly and Dragon Fly also was looking very closely at the images.

Mad Dog, Hammer Head, and Gateway returned just as the images were put on the screen. Mad Dog had an unconscious Yuriko in his arms and Hammer Head was carrying Lupa. Both Feral Females were placed on the sofas in Xavier's study that the Junior X-Men had vacated quickly. Witch Doctor's green light was upon both Ferals and Hank was also by them. Mad Dog spoke to the group. "We found them in the safe house passed out. Yuriko was in the kitchen when she fell and Lupa fell with her cell phone in her hands. She didn't even have time to open it. Something took out The Elder Brothers very quickly for Lupa not to be able to hit a speed dial button on her phone."

Medusa turned to Gateway. "Take me to James and Yuriko's cabin? I'll explain in a minute Elders." And both Gateway and Medusa popped out and returned with Medusa holding one of James' sketch collections in her hands. She pulled out a sketch called 'The Wild Brothers.' It was the two boys from the surveillance footage.

Black Bear said. "Perhaps James brought the Boys here and was planning on placing them in a Pack. It is odd for him not to mention finding two Unclaimed Boys. But why would he sketch them?"

Medusa was shaking her head as was Dragon Fly. "No – that is not it Elders. This sketch is dated August 25, 1846. Yuriko showed it to us before leaving on her shopping trip with Lupa. Victor and Lupa brought down some of James' old sketches for her to view. James' sketches are a visual history of his and Victor's travels and he has been sketching since he was a boy."

On that note, Wild Thing and Tigress returned carrying what looked like clothing. Tigress spoke. "We tracked them from the cattle corral, to the new grain field. At the grain field is where they were attacked. The ground has indentations where both of the fell. That is where we found their clothes except for their shirts. They then headed back to the Mansion, got new clothes and food. They didn't like the Mansion. James smelled scared in the kitchen and Victor was scared as well. Both of their scents are off. It is them, but not them. They then went back down to the barn, the sheds, and horse pens. The scents go cold from there and all of them are two days old." They noticed everyone staring at the screen and inquired. "Elders – who are the Boys on both the sketch and the screen?"

Mad Dog growled. "What the Hell de-aged them? We must locate this weapon immediately and find the Brothers."

Kitty spoke up again. "Um, do you want the bad news or the worse news first?" Hissing was heard in the room along with several growls, so Kitty kept going and showed them all the footage from the barn, shed, and horse pens. It showed the Brothers, completing the work assigned to them and waiting until everyone had left for lunch. They had a brief conversation in the barn. They then went to the store shed and pulled out the two largest skins they could find and fashioned packs out of them. They loaded the skins with dried foods from the food stores. James' picked a strong looking horse. They noted his eyes had turned a vivid blue and then to a steel grey. While his eyes were steel grey the horse appeared to follow him without being led. James tied two ropes around the horse. Victor tied down their respective packs in between the two ropes on each of the sides and the Brothers got on the horse and left on the running horse via farm land on the north side of Xavier's property. They had been gone for almost two full days and no one had missed them, since their Mates were both out of town.

Storm looked from the footage. "Goddess, where would they go? And why didn't they come to the Mansion? We could have helped them."

Black Bear spoke in a grave tone. "They did come to the Mansion Wind Rider and what they saw here scared them. You have to understand, electricity and all of the comforts that are associated with it is a modern invention; it would look like Witch Craft to them. They grew up in the early 1800's. They had never seen most of the items in the kitchen and the game room. The surveillance footage clearly shows both of the pulling claws on the tractor when it moved; Victor poking his claws at a generator and getting shocked for his trouble; James was poking his claws at the controls to the garage door opener until one of the children asked him to stop it. Your young helpers were very lucky indeed that they gave the Brothers tasks that were familiar to them or we might have found their dead bodies in the barn." Black Bear turned too looked all of the Elders in the eyes. "They are going to head straight for the wilderness. They are more than capable if hiding themselves from us for decades until they decided to venture into civilization as young men. We must find them before they get to the wilderness. I was unaware that James' is a Whisperer. That complicates our problem."

Storm spoke. "What is a Whisperer and why would it be a problem finding two young Boys in the woods? There are very good trackers on the Clans."

Mad Dog answered the question. "A Whisperer is a Feral that can speak to animals and the animals 'talk' back to the Feral. Victor had mentioned that to myself and Gary during the trials last year; I've never seen him do it personally until this video. Imagine this, Wind Rider – trying to sneak up on a person that has the whole forest as his eyes and ears thru all of the creatures that live in the woods. Add to that fact, Victor and James' Feral mutations make them natural born trackers. They can sense if they are being followed. Victor isn't going to want to have anything to do with us. James was the one that saw the value in the Packs and the Clans as a young man. If they are truly, the ages of the sketch, from their perspective they have just had to run for their lives from their home. They were hunted with dogs by the Humans for the death of their Pa and the Howlett's man and James' Ma. They may or may not have had some Humans try to burn them at the stake for being Witches and practicing Black Magic; if their healing factors had been exposed in fight. They just woke up in a place that is crawling with Mutant children, which James' can 'see' and technology that looks like Witch Craft to them. At the first available opportunity, they ran."

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4: Found and Lost

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 4: Found and Lost

Yuri and Lupa both woke up unharmed but without their respective Soul-Bonds. That gave the Elders an age range for the Boys. If Victor couldn't maintain a Soul-Bond, he had to be under the age of 17 years old. While Ferals aged at a different rate than both Mutants and Humans, the first 17 years of life was the same for them. Based on the pictures and sketches, they were guessing that Victor was between 15 and 16 years old and James was between 11 and 12 years old. James' was small for his age, while Victor was large for his age.

Charlotte agreed to try running Cerebro to track them. She could see Feral's telepathically but had never tried to use the machine. She found what she thought might be the Brothers. She had two Ferals, whose minds were shocked when they came across any cars, motorcycles, saw a plane or anything that was modern. The older boy was easier to 'hear' than his younger brother. The younger was beginning to accept the technology and soon she wouldn't be able to see him as clearly. She had found them just shy of the US and Canadian border, when she lost the older boy completely. The younger one was scared out of his mind and becoming more Feral by the minute.

Lupa and Kitty used the information from Charlotte to hack into any surveillance equipment in the area Charlotte had first 'seen' the Brothers. Lupa was enhancing an image and began to curse which drew everyone's attention. "We have another problem Elders." She put up three images of the Brothers taken at three different times. Two on the US side of the border and one on the Canadian side of the border; all of them showed the Brothers on foot with their respective packs tied to their backs sneaking into Canada without a problem. Lupa then put up three more images that were time stamped a few minutes after the Brothers; all of those images showed a large grey wolf walking along the same path the Brothers had taken earlier. The first frame showed the wolf sniffing around looking for food in a dumpster from the border patrol and abandoning that to follow the something. The other two showed the wolf following the Brothers scents at a respectable distant. The grey wolf had distinctive black feet and two black markings on its side that looked like twin lightning bolts.

"GREY BACK!" exclaimed Rex, Mad Dog and Medusa at the same time. Several of the other Elders were either hissing or cursing in different languages. Black Bear spoke. "We must find them now! They are in grave danger if all of The Lost Ones are in that area. Charlotte you are certain that Victor's thought, you can no longer track and that James is scared?" Charlotte was nodding yes.

Rogue said. "What is 'The Lost Ones'? Why the concern about a grey wolf? James' is always picking up wolf friends. He has a few wolves on the grounds here."

The Elders regarded the girl and Black Bear spoke to her and the other X-Men. "The Lost Ones are the nine Ferals that have been exiled from the Pack in our 130 year history for unforgiveable crimes against a Pack member. There are seven living among The Lost Ones. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack. Five of the seven have formed a Pack of sorts in the Wilderness of Canada. One other is in Europe and the last one is in Africa. As long as they leave us alone; we have not bothered them. Grey Back is among the Pack in Canada; along with Wind Runner, Crock, Tantor, and Blaster. We think that Blaster leads the Pack. All of these Ferals have reason to hate The Elder Brothers and want them dead. If Grey Back has figured out who they are and I'm sure he has; his nose is as good as Mad Dog's. Victor is in trouble. Victor would have told James to run and hide if they ran into trouble. James' is also in trouble and scenting fear which will give away his hiding spot. Wind Runner would not show up on tape and while she and Grey Back are not Mates, they consort with one another."

Mad Dog turned to Charlotte. "Daughter, what I'm about to ask of you I do not do lightly. You must take us to Narcissi's lair now." Several of the other Elders were also shocked by that request.

"Narcissi? You mean Oracle! Don't we have enough trouble at the moment?" Dragon Fly growled. Witch Doctor and Grizzly growled their agreements.

Banger was still holding Charlotte's eyes in his gaze. "Narcissi - is the only person on the planet that can find the Brothers in time. She is the most powerful telepath and telekinetic known in the world. She owes James her life. Make no mistake she might kill us dead for coming to her lair uninvited, since she owes us nothing. Add to it, it's the end of fall and she would have filled her lair with food to feed on during winter. This is one crazy ass idea, but if Charlotte can't read Victor's thoughts he is most likely unconscious and caught. James is scared, alone, and unprotected. Daughter - your decision?"

Charlotte was hissing slightly under her adopted Father gaze. "I will ask Cissi and come back to you?"

"No, Narcissi is going to be hunger and you will not face her alone, my Daughter. We're coming with you and we don't have time to spare if Victor is already in The Lost Ones grip. James' is no match for five of them in his childhood body. Two adult Ferals are more than capable of subduing a young Feral child, who hasn't fully manifested. If they already have taken down Victor; James will be next and won't be able to put up much of a fight."

"But, Father?" Charlotte began.

"Are you willing to gamble with their lives because you are afraid to make a request of your Blood?" Banger asked Charlotte.

Charlotte bowed her head slightly, but turned her gaze to Yuriko. "No, James was like a Father to me when I left the lair. He spared Cissi's life and I know some of you wanted her dead for her crimes. He is also Mated to my best friend. I will take those who wish to go to Cissi's lair." She turned to the other Elders. "But only Gateway will know where Cissi's lair is located and I will have your Word that you will not return uninvited other than to confirm she keeps her promise to the Clans and The Elder Brothers once a year? What say you Elders and Hunters?" While speaking Charlotte had transformed into her Feral form. A five foot spider was looking at them with all eight of her red eyes. All of the Elders and Hunters agreed. Some of the Hunters had only heard rumors of the Feral known as Oracle and some of the Elders had not met the woman in person. For over 35 years The Elder Brothers personally handled the Clans' yearly business with Oracle. When James had been missing for 17 years; it had been Victor and Banger who saw to Oracle. They reported back to the Clans that the Oracle was keeping her promise and that was all that was said. Several hadn't known Charlotte was her Sister.

Black Bear turned to the group. "We need a split plan of attack, since visiting Narcissi may be suicide. How long can you maintain your Feral forms?" Black bear had addressed the question to Taz, Jaz, Grizzly, and Wild Thing.

Grizzly, Taz and Jaz had answered years and Wild Thing had said months. Tigress chimed she could stay in her form for years as well. Black Bear spoke to the X-Men. "They will need to ingest a tracking device and Gateway will drop them in Canada now to start tracking The Elder Brothers in their Feral forms only. No clothing or tracking devices on their persons. You may follow in your ship. Lupa, Luna and White Bear can give information on The Lost One while the rest of us met with Narcissi. Tigers are not native to Canada. Victor will tolerate James' wolves and possibly a bear, but not a foreign animal. Foxes and wolves do not run in the same pack and James' prefers wolves to any other animal." He turned to the rest of the Elders. "Mad Dog, Rex, Medusa, and I have all met Narcissi, so we will go with Charlotte. Witch Doctor, Dragon Fly, Tigress, Ghost should go with the X-Men and track from that end. Yuriko – you would be of assistance with that as well. Your nose is strong. Hammer Head, Seer, Scanner, and Fire Fox should stay with some of the X-Men to ensure the School is secured as well. You must also find out how The Elder Brothers were de-aged in the first place. Hammer Head if we fall to Narcissi, and The Elder Brothers are not available or dead; the Clans Council is your to rule. You will need to request our replacements from our respective Packs. Two selections are without your choice or the Packs. Lupa will become the Eldest among us, Head of the Clans, and take over Victor's Pack and she will have to select her second to replace James here at the School. Good Hunting."

Yuriko said shaking her head. "I am coming with you as well." And Hank chimed in "As am I." to Black Bear. Lupa, White Bear and Luna also all started to speak, but Black cut them all off. "You three are the only ones who know who The Lost Ones are in both Feral and Human forms, since we are going to meet with Narcissi. You will have to guide the others and there is still a chance to find Victor and James' that way." All three women hissed but agreed.

Mad Dog turned to the two young Ferals. "It is your right to come, but understand this Young Ones; you cannot scent fear in Narcissi's lair. It would cost us our lives. Narcissi is a nine foot tall tarantula with a scorpions tail and she prefers to live in her Feral form. I've never seen her in her Human form. I believe only James has had the honor. Her lair will be filled with fresh dead animals for winter hanging from several webs or stuffed in tunnels. If we offend her we'll be dead and our bones will be scattered to the winds before we realize it. The Elder Brothers are the only ones among us that can stop her in a fight." Yuriko and Hank both promised.

Gateway dropped off Taz, Jaz, Grizzly, and Wild Thing as three wolves and one grizzly bear after Hank had shot them with a tracking device isotope under their skins and had them ingest one as well. All of them had heard Mad Dog's final works. "If James' eyes are blue in any fashion his looking at Feral Orb's or for Mutants. You must stay out of his view at such times or he will see through your deception and will attack you; once exposed Victor will attack as well and he won't stop. While James' eyes are grey would will need to be very careful with your thoughts, he will have access to them. You may or may not feel the pull of his animal empathy. Be on guard for it. We do not know which ones of James' mutations have manifested and which ones haven't. We do know he can speak to animals as a child. Grizzly be on guard around Victor, once they were attacked by a grizzly bear. Victor has no love for bears in the wilderness." Black Bear and White Bear both growled their agreement to that the last statement.

Gateway returned and Charlotte told him where to go find Narcissi's lair this year. Gateway then popped Charlotte, Hank, Yuriko, Mad Dog, Rex, Medusa, and Black Bear to Narcissi's lair.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Narcissi

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 5: Meeting Narcissi

Narcissi's lair was deep in a very large cave with several tunnels leading in different directions. The cave had a large fresh water rock pool in the back. Along all of the tunnels they could see had deceased animals covered in webbing sticking out of them. There was a space on the cave wall that looked to be a picture board. It had hundreds of old and new pictures of Charlotte and letters hanging from the board. It showed Charlotte's life in the Packs. The most recent ones were of: Her new family with Banger and Luna, her graduation days from University and Master's program, her at the medical practice with the Mated Feral Pair, her and Hank when they had been announced at Xavier's, her at Xavier's in her office working on the computer, and one of her and Yuriko laughing in Yuriko's vegetable garden. She was her Feral form in the bright daylight sun holding two baskets of potatoes with two sets of legs with a special sun hat on her head. That was the last one and the most recent. Yuriko remembered that day and did recall James' having a camera out. She didn't know he had taken the picture. He and Victor had left on Clans business and returned a few days later saying all was well and that the promise had still been kept. She had meant to ask him what 'the promise' was and who was keeping it but forgot.

Charlotte also looked around and you could see tears coming from several of her eyes as she looked at the pictures. She could also see her letters to her Sister carefully preserved and web free. Each year they were delivered by the Clans, but Narcissi had never written her back. She moved forward and started to make a loud clicking sound with her pinchers and called out. "Cissi! Cissi! Please come out. I know you are here I can smell your fresh silk webs on the last deer in the tunnel. I need your help as do the Elders and my friends. It is a matter of life and death or I would not have brought them to your lair. I swear it!"

Another loud clicking sound was heard from above all of their heads and the webs on the ceiling suddenly dropped away. Directly above the group was a large tarantula peering down at them. Her eight pinchers, four on each side began to move. "You have a lot to answer for My Cissi! You bring uninvited guests to my lair! Life and Death this may be for them! Explain now My Cissi!" As she spoke all of the Elders, Yuriko, Hank, and Gateway found themselves encased in silk webbing and stuck to cave floor. The large tarantula with a huge scorpions tail jumped down in front of Charlotte with her front set of legs crossed over her upper body. Narcissi was clicking all of her pinchers as she waited for her Sister's answer.

After the two spiders hugged each other and a few more clicking sounds were heard. Charlotte quickly explained that The Elder Brothers had been turned into children and The Lost Ones now had Victor and perhaps James. She couldn't find the using her telepathy and needed Cissi's help or both of The Elder Brothers were as good as dead. She told her Sister that James and Victor had taken very good care of her when she left the lair with them and placed her in a Pack with a very nice adoptive family. She ended by saying. "I owe James a lot personally. If James' hadn't been at Xavier's School, I might not have been introduced to my Mate and met my best friend Yuriko. All who are here had promised never to return unless it was to check and make sure you are keeping your promise once a year. Please Cissi? I would consider it a personal favor?"

Narcissi moved around Charlotte and her tail was starting to come down. Charlotte got in the way and explained that was her Mate Hank who was currently under Narcissi's tail. Narcissi picked up her Sister with two sets of her front legs. Walked using her two sets of her back legs and used her tail to release everyone from the silk casing. She put Charlotte down and spoke to the group. "Owe James I do as well, My Cissi. I owe him my life and more. I help The Seeker and his Brother this time. Never again set foot in my lair you do without an invitation; exceptions for My Cissi and her Mate Hank."

With that Narcissi rose up on her mighty scorpion tail and spread out all eight of her legs and her eight eyes glowed ambers. All of her legs began to glow a little green light. It reminded them of the Brothers Feral Fury energy. After a few minutes, Narcissi returned to the ground and her eyes went back to their normal red. "Find the Brothers I have for you. Caught Victor is. Anger is James but Feral in him about to come out. Dead Wind Runner she is now. Crock will die after James learns of Victor's location with Grey Back and Tantor. A Child's body James' in; defenseless he not. Curious now, I am. Take you all there I will. Silent you will be. Your mouths will not work. Do not move or freeze you I will. I want to see this for myself!" With those words, all of them found themselves transported to a cave in Canada sitting in Narcissi's webbing downwind from James' current location with an excellent view.

James' hands were glowing with the Feral Fury and his eyes were a Feral Black. Crock was held to the wall of the cave by the Feral Fury bands. He couldn't move a muscle. There was a smoking corpse directly to the right of Crock. Five wolves were behind James: Taz, Jaz, and Wild Thing plus two other real wolves. They heard his child-like voice ring out cold as steel. "Now, ya sure ya don't wanta tell me where my Brother is ya Walking Lizard? I just killed the Wind Whore, since she tried something weird. Ya know Walking Lizard? Victor could use a new pair of boots and me a new belt. I will carve it from yur hide. Ya will tell me where my Brother is before ya die this day." His claws slowly slide out and he started moving towards Crock against the wall. "As Victor would say, that's a fucking promise." They could scent his rage and he was slightly shaking with anger. They also scented his fear, but it was all for Victor and not himself.

The Elders, Gateway, Charlotte, Hank, and Yuriko all looked at each other and everyone realized the same thing. It was extremely rare for both Ferals and Mutants to do, but James clearly was one of the exceptions. James' had fully manifested as a child and was far from helpless. He was downright dangerous since he wouldn't have full control over his powers and wouldn't for many years to come. They thought they were coming to save James and Victor; they might actually be saving The Lost Ones lives. Narcissi was watching James' very closely with all of her eight red eyes. They all heard in their heads "James no needs the Elders protection. Yourselves you can see. The Lost Ones will soon be The Dead Ones. True Head of the Clans, The Seeker is not the Sabertooth. Stronger than his Brother he is. More we will watch."

Charlotte thoughts were heard. "Cissi – Please? They have Victor, we must.."

Narcissi cut her Sister off and said. "Safe the Sabertooth is for now, My Cissi. Grey Back wants to kill both together. No harm will come to the Sabertooth. This I will see to, my Word you have." Narcissi's eyes changed from Red to Blue to Amber and back to Red. Four of her front legs glowed slightly as well. "Your three wolf spies will remain in Feral form. Release I will not until; I see the Little Wolf in The Seeker play with his prey more. The Seekers words to me many years ago, true they were and now I see firsthand his Beast. Show me he would not many years ago. Show me now he will." Just then, Crock began to scream as James started to remove a layer of skin from him legs after cutting his pants into shorts with his claws. One of James' Feral Fury bands covered his mouth and no more sounds were heard from Crock. They heard another wolf snarling and heard running paws hitting the ground. Grey Back was coming towards the cave. He was furious and his pure rage scented the air. James' merely smiled as the scent hit his nose and the sound his ears. He was completely unafraid of the trouble coming his way.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6: Hunting and Surprises

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 6: Hunting and Surprises

Taz, Jaz, Wild Thing, and Grizzly did have good hunting. They had come across James' running as fast as he could with two wolves already following him. He wouldn't let Grizzly join him, so the Elder left after the two wolves started to attack him by jumping on his back and James' eyes began to turn steel grey in his direction. Once Grizzly had moved on, James' resumed running. Taz, Jaz, and Wild Thing fell in with the two other wolves behind James. The boy was faster than a child should be at his age. He was very small for his age, but very coordinated. He avoided roots and branches. He also didn't make a sound s he ran in the wilderness. If anything they were making more noise than the James. He was following his nose and had his head slightly down as he ran. His eyes were Feral Black.

The Hunters and Elder heard it before they saw what was going on in the woods. James was running from Wind Runner and Crock, but running towards Victor's scent. He saw a cave and ran right into it. There was no way Wind Runner and Crock hadn't seen the Boy's choice of hiding places. Taz and Jaz hung by the cave entrance when James' eyes turned steel grey and they both heard him growl "move to the back of the cave with the others now." They also felt compelled to move as the James' had requested. James' eyes changed to Feral Black and he faced the cave entrance. The second Wind Runner and Crock entered the cave; they were slammed up again the cave wall by the Feral Fury. James' hands were glowing with energy. It wasn't his normal yellow-orange light. This was brighter yellow and the orange was missing it. It also bled in different directions and wasn't as controlled as normal.

Wind Runner hissed and tried to become air particles to escape the Feral Fury bands. James screamed "Stop moving ya Wind Whore or yur gonna die. Now tell me where my Brother was taken!" Taz, Jaz, and Wild Thing regarded the younger Elder Brother with care. He was fully manifested as a child; a very dangerous child. They could all smell his anger and rage. It was a much stronger scent than they had ever smelled on him. James did not lose his temper, but this Boy was Feral, pissed, and had a lot of power at his disposal.

Wind Runner didn't heed James' command to stop. James' created a Feral Fury circle around the Feral Female trapping her inside it. He slammed his hands together and crushed her whole body with one blow. He then blasted her corpse into the wall next to a shocked Crock.

They heard his child-like voice ring out cold as steel. "Now, ya sure ya don't wanta tell me where my Brother is ya Walking Lizard? I just killed the Wind Whore, since she tried something weird. Ya know Walking Lizard? Victor could use a new pair of boots and me a new belt. I will carve it from yur hide. Ya will tell me where my Brother is before ya die this day." His claws slowly slide out and he started moving towards Crock against the wall. "As Victor would say, that's a fucking promise." They all scented his fear as he spoke, but it was all for Victor and not himself. James did not need their protection. The Lost Ones might from the smell of things. There was only truth to James' words. James was going to skin Crock alive if he didn't tell James where Victor was very quickly.

"Still got nothing to say, ya Walking Lizard?" James was cutting Crock's pants legs off; making them into a pair of shorts with his claws. James then sliced into Crock's skin and craved a nice size piece from his leg. Crock screamed his pain until James slapped a Feral Fury band over the Feral's mouth and no more sounds were heard from him.

The sound of a snarling wolf was heard from the cave entrance. James' eyes turned vivid blue and Taz almost didn't move in time to avoid James' gaze. Grey Back charged into the cave and tried to jump through the air to attack James with his teeth coming down on James neck. James merely stood up from Crock's shaking body with an unfriendly smile that reminded the Hunters and Elder of Victor when he was going to kill something. He tossed a Feral Fury band around Grey Back and slammed the large wolf into the cave wall right next to smoking corpse that had been his Lover.

James snarled. "Yur Orb has very little white light in it. Ya are a bad man and won't be missed in this world. Tell me where my Brother is or I'll send ya to Hell with yur Whore? Yur hide would also make me a good coat for the coming Freeze after I finish making Victor's new boots from the Walking Lizard. The choice is yurs – choose wisely I won't ask ya again." He turned from Grey Back and continued craving up Crock's legs. Crock wasn't a fast healer and blood ran down his legs as the skin was removed. Tears were coming out of his eyes. James' removed all the skin from both of front of his legs and laid it out to dry on the ground very efficiently. Crock was going die of blood loss soon if something didn't change. Grey Back's fear began to scent the cave very strongly. James' began to turn Crock around to cut the skin from the back of his legs when he removed the band from his mouth. "Ya sure ya don't recall where my Brother was taken ya Walking Lizard? I'll be taking yur back skin next after yur legs."

Crock screamed "Grey Back, the wolf. He and Tantor hid your Brother. I swear I don't know where he is now. Don't cut my legs again – please. This is all I know. I swear it."

James' stood in front of Grey Back but addressed Crock. "Thank ya kindly." James' energy bands slammed Crock's face into the cave wall with a surprising strength given James' small stature. You could hear the bones breaking as the Feral slumped in the bands, still bleeding to death. James addressed Grey Back. "Yur choice Little Wolf?"

Grey Back said. "I'll take you to your Brother, if you will promise to let me live. What say you?"

James' reply sent chills down Taz, Jaz, and Wild Things spines. "If my Brother is dead or hurt bad, I'll hunt down yur whole family and wipe them off the face of the Earth starting with ya. I'll have the flesh pulled from yur bones. I'll break yur bones and left my friends here eat the marrow in them. Yur hide really would make a nice coat for winter. Ya see – Brothers look out for each other and take care of anything that gets in our way. My Word I will not kill ya if my Brother unharmed and ya don't ever attack us again." Grey Back agreed and he was moved out of the cave still held tight in the Feral Fury Bands. Grey Back directed James through the forest towards Victor. James' eyes turned steel grey again and several foxes and bears starting heading into the cave where Crock lay bleeding to death.

In the Blackbird:

Lupa and Kitty regarded the tracking device showing the Hunters and Elder with James. Ghost's communicator picked most of the conversation in the cave. Scott, Ororo, Kitty, Lupa, Luna, Gary, Haggar, Aria, and Helena didn't have anything to say. White Bear however said. "It would appear that James' truly does have a worse temper than Victor. If Victor is injured, James' will kill them all. As with most Youth, he doesn't have full control over his powers and he had a problem with his temper. Unlike most Youth, he has several deadly powers to wield at a very young age. We will wait until the Brothers are together. We must approach them at just the right moment or we will lose them. They clearly don't need our protection and after this bad encounter with grown Ferals gaining their trust is going to be very hard indeed."

Lupa was thoughtful. "Victor said one that his and Jimmy's roles had reversed over the years. He said that Jimmy was the one with a quick temper until he lost all control of his Beast and that event scared him. Victor said he lost his childhood that day before his 13th birthday. Jimmy has to be between 10 and 12 now, since that event hasn't happen yet. A teenage hormone raging Victor is now the voice of reason between the two not Jimmy."

Scott summed it up nicely. "So what you're saying is we're screwed. Out of control Feral preteen or out of control teenage Feral, either way they are going to give us a hard way to go."

Haggar said looking at the shocked group. "If we're very luck, a hard way to go as you say will be the least of our problems. If James' loses control of himself, we're going to have a VERY big problem on our hands. " Haggar typed into Ghost's communicator to find and free Victor as soon as possible, before more blood was spilled. Make it look like he had freed himself and let him find James.

Back in the Cave:

Narcissi waited for Ghost to leave the cave. Everyone saw the Hunter but no one could speak and they knew better than to move. They all watched the animals come in and finish off what was left of Crock. The minute the animals came in the cave James' bands disappeared. Narcissi was clicking her pinchers and what they had come to know as a laugh for Charlotte. They heard in their heads. "The Little Wolf Seeker has claws My Cissi. Tell you I did, no help he needs. Watch more we will. Grey Back is a dead man. Mark my Words. Tantor as well. The Sabertooth's Blood already spilled. The Little Wolf Seeker will require payment in Blood." They were all transported to a high the canopy in the trees above the spot where Victor lay unconscious and tied up. They were sitting in Narcissi's webs again with an excellent view of the ground below. Tantor was moving back in forth in an aimless pattern. The Great Lion Feral occasionally stomped on Victor where he lay as he walked past. Narcissi thoughts were heard. "Now, now I will see The Seekers Beast come out."

Black Bear was struggling to speak so Narcissi let his thoughts be heard. "You have seen his Beast. Let us end this before more Blood is spilled. They are Boys now. Let us care for them."

Narcissi's pinchers clicked silently. "No Black Bear. Beast of The Seeker you have never seen. Black eyes anger only. Amber eyes that of Beast. The Seeker is split Beast like me and Medusa but more. He not show me his Beast then. I will see it now for myself."

Mad Dog's thoughts were heard. "Haggar said 'hairs of a Dog, a Wolf, a Wolverine, and Badger'. Oracle – you are saying James has four Beasts – four splits."

"No adoptive Father to My Cissi - four animals in him with two Beast families. Dog and Rat he is. Three animals I have with two Beast families. Scorpion and Spider I am. Sabertooth four animals like Brother – different than Brother - all Cat one Beast only. Medusa - have two animals and two Beasts – Snake and Scorpion. The Seeker is more like me than anyone living. More dangerous too he is. He controls his Beast as it Feeds. Trouble I have with this still. How he not hunt Two-Legged animals, while I hunger for them? I will see The Little Wolf Seeker Feed. Learn how he controls it. Hungry he is now, will Feed soon. He will have to let out his Beast. See Amber eyes I will on The Little Wolf Seeker. Wait we will to see. I will know his secret. No interference I will allow." Narcissi' front two legs glowed again. They all saw Grizzly, Tigress, and Wild Bear freeze in their Feral forms and stop moving toward James' and Victor.

They could see James approaching the clearing. They also saw wilderness animals coming out of the woodworks in every direction enclosing the Feral Lion. Victor was beginning to sniff and he woke up. He glared at the Feral Lion and growled at him. Tantor laughed "Behold the mighty Sabertooth. Not to worry little Boy you will soon have company. I smell Grey Back, The Seeker, and Blood. Once you have been reunited with your Brother, you both will meet your end. Here in the wilderness alone. You will never Walk with Our Kind again. The Packs and the Clans will never know your fates and they will not find your bodies. You will make a nice meal for the woodland creatures. They are already coming due to the smell of Blood. A pity Blaster isn't here to enjoy your deaths!"

Victor bared his teeth at the Talking Lion. It smelled a lot like him and a bit like Jimmy. Clearly they weren't as special as he had thought. In 2 days they had found tons of folks like them but not like them. He thought he had seen what looked like a man, moving back into a tree behind the big Lion, when he turned in that direction. He dismissed it and focused on the problem at hand, after all no one could hide in a solid tree trunk? He had to get out of here now before they found his Baby Brother. He pulled on his bonds and his hands were free. He didn't more yet. He would wait and he would have the Talking Lion's Blood. He sniffed again and scented his Baby Brother with several Wolves. One smelled like the Talking Wolf that had jumped him with the Talking Lion. If they had hurt his Baby Brother, he was going to kill them all!

Ghost had typed in the codes for back up and since several different types of animals were being called to the area. He also indicated that Sabertooth was freed of his bonds, but hadn't woken up yet. Tigress, Grizzly and White Bear all went Feral and started towards the area when several things happened very fast and at the same time. They all began to run as they heard Tantor's laser blast firing. Then none of them could move another muscle. They were frozen by an unseen force.

At the same time in the clearing, James' was seen by everyone with glowing yellow hands. Victor started to curse; this was not good. Jimmy was pissed and doing that Yellow Shit again. He had to take control before Jimmy completely lost it. Victor head Jimmy say in a cold voice. "Let my Brother go NOW."

The Talking Lion laughed. "Make me Little One."

Victor watched Jimmy slam the Talking Wolf into the Talking Lion. He turned to Victor to free him. Victor rolled to his feet and extended his claws. He moved to his Brother's side. The Talking Lion turned into a very large man with steel blue eyes and started shooting his own Blue Shit at them from his hands. They both got out of the way, but it made the ground explode and had Jimmy's wolves scattering. Jimmy growled and shot his Yellow Shit at the Talking Lion while running him down. His eyes were solid Black again. That made the Talking Wolf drop and he charged Victor. Victor leaped over it and was on the Talking Wolf's back clawing him up. Victor saw Jimmy jump up using his Yellow Shit to lift him in the air and let out his own claws. He twisted over the Talking Lion's head and swiped both sets of his claws over its neck and kicked its head from its body. Jimmy landed on the dead Talking Lion's back. Removing its head had stopped the Blue Shit. Jimmy turned his Yellow Shit to the Talking Wolf. He pulled Victor off its back and slammed the Talking Wolf to the large tree. His Yellow Shit was forming a band around the Talking Wolf holding it in place again. Victor was put down on the ground next to Jimmy again. The Talking Wolf became a half Wolf half Man. It regarded them with hatred. Victor watched all of his claw marks heal on the Talking Wolf body. It was like them, it healed, and would be hard to kill.

Victor growled at the Talking Wolf. "What do ya want with us?"

"Your deaths and your Blood, Elder Brothers." Hissed the Talking Wolf thing.

Victor was about to say something when he saw basically the whole bunch of Critters moving towards the Talking Wolf and walking around them. All of the Critters were snarling and gnashing their teeth at the Talking Wolf. He then noticed that Jimmy had five wolves behind them with steel grey eyes. Jimmy's heading was doing that side to side thing and he moved his hands a bit. Jimmy said coldly. "Unlike ya – I keep my promises." All of the animals started ripping into the Talking Wolf thing except the five wolves behind them. The animals killed the Talking Wolf thing, cracked and drank the marrow from its bones, and ripped its head from its body. Two foxes laid the head at Jimmy's feet. Jimmy growled low in his throat and all of the animals started to leave the area except the five wolves dragging off various body parts. Jimmy was beginning to shake, his hands were still glowing, and his eyes were back to Black again.

Victor put his hands gently on Jimmy's shoulders. "Jimmy? Put out that Yellow Shit and calm down. Yur starting ta get the shakes." Victor said softly in a calming voice and looking his Brother in his eyes.

Without warning Victor screamed and started to disappear. Jimmy's eyes glowed black and he tried to stop whatever was happening but couldn't. He was pulled into the air with Victor, but when Victor did vanish he fell back to the ground with a good thud. He let out a set of growls that let everyone know he was extremely pissed off and let out several curses that didn't fit his childhood body. His body was shaking all over now and then it stopped. His movements were much jerkier now and his head swung from side to side. He was also sniffing a whole lot more taking in all of the scents. When they saw his eyes again as he raised his head they were flashing Ambers and his Feral Fury energy bands were burning a brighter shade of Yellow but were far less contained and bleed in a much wider range.

Those in the tree and the three frozen Ferals all heard Narcissi's thoughts. "At last, Amber eyes he has. This is his Beast. Now he will show me the secret of control. Feed he will."

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	7. Chapter 7: Beast Meeting Beast

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 7: Beast Meeting Beast

With those final words from Narcissi – Mad Dog, Medusa, Rex, Black Bear, Hank, Charlotte, Yuriko, Gateway, White Bear, Grizzly, Tigress and an adult Sabertooth with clothes found themselves a clearing a few trees away from James. They saw Lupa, Luna, Dragon Fly, Ghost, Storm, Shadowcat, Cyclops, and Witch Doctor running or flying towards them. Without warning, each of them found themselves slammed into a different tree with the exception of Victor who was rooted to the spot he stood. All of them were held in place by bright yellow bands that were slightly hot on their clothes or skin.

Jimmy's guttural and fully Feral voice rang out. "My Brother – Now!" Jimmy floated down to the ground in front of Victor using his yellow Feral Fury light. His Flashing Amber eyes and glowing yellow hands were seen by all. "Kill ya once … I done. Kill ya again I will - Thomas Logan. Hurt my Brother ya have."

Victor was very confused. The last thing he remembered was being in the new grain fields and running to Jimmy as fell and had got de-aged somehow. Now he was in front of his very pissed off, completely Feral Baby Brother who was looking at him with Flashing Amber eyes, in a child's body. Jimmy was growling at him. His control was gone and he wanted blood. Most of the Elders, some of the Hunters, some of the X-Men, Charlotte, Luna, White Bear, Yuri, and Lupa were all slammed against trees. To make matters worse he smelled fresh silk in the air in the trees alone with a spider/scorpion mix that was very distinctive once ya knew it, which meant Oracle was very close. "Look, Jimmy – ya gotta calm.." he started to say.

The bands tighten around his body. They were becoming painful and hotter. Jimmy growled. "Only VICTOR. Call ME Jimmy."

All around the clearing, everyone grunted, growled, or hissed as all of the bands tighten a little more and got hotter. Victor shouted in his head and prayed that Charlotte would hear him. She answered him mentally and explained the whole situation. She then created the link with everyone's mind that Victor had requested. The whole group heard him think, "Don't open yur mouths or Jimmy will lose it more than he has now. Ororo – ya eyes are still white. Make a natural feeling wind come thru the trees, so Yuri is downwind from Jimmy. She's got to appear to have no scent to him or we'll have trouble. He's gonna start sniffing like crazy. Charlotte - Is Oracle gonna come out of the tree or just keep watchin'?" Some of the trees began to move and a soft breeze was felt.

Charlotte replied mentally. "I don't know. She keeps saying James wouldn't show her his Beast and she wants to know his secret of control and how he doesn't feed while on two legs. While she's still hungry on two legs and still has trouble feeding. I don't understand, since Cissi eats on eight legs. She also said James was more like her than anyone living and split Beast."

"Fucking Fantastic; that ain't what she means. She's most likely gonna come down at some point to talk to Jimmy before the Amber leaves his eyes. I gotta get Jimmy to let us all down before that happens. His control ain't worth shit right now and anything that ticks him off or unsettles him screws with the bands. Once he sees Oracle he could crush us to death or fry us by accident." was Victor's reply.

Out loud Victor was heard saying. "Breathe threw yur nose James. What's yur nose tellin' ya?" He was talking slightly lower than usual and did his best to keep eye contact as Jimmy kept shaking his head from side to side slightly. "I can prove I'm Victor and not Thomas."

"Smell like Victor. Look like Thomas. Hair and eyes wrong for Thomas right for Victor. Prove how?" Jimmy said with his head swinging from side to side as he spoke and he was sniffing like crazy.

Victor kept looking Jimmy in the eyes. "I'm gonna show ya my proof, so don't go crushing the lot of us when ya see it – ok Little Brother?" at Jimmy's nod. They all felt the bands loosen a little. Victor slowly started extending his finger nail claws and smiled a wide fang filled smile to Jimmy. He said. "See? Now does Pa have claws, big teeth, or heal like we do? How about - ya let me down Little Brother." Before Victor had finished speaking he found himself upside down with his black trench coat falling over his head and his boots and socks got ripped off showing his large clawed feet and some of his sticky legs. He heard Mad Dog's along with several other folk's laugh at the sight. He growled out. "Funny. Ok have ya seen enough? Do ya claim me as Kin now? Do I have yur permission ta call ya by yur name?" His socks and boots were redone and he was turned right side up on the ground and the bands left his body.

He took a step towards Jimmy, but stopped at the growled. "Why I still Runt? Big ya are Victor. Big I get soon?"

Victor crouched down, so he was at Jimmy's eye level. "Jimmy – I don't how this happened. I wanta show ya something? Ya remember thinkin' there might be more folks like us around and we could form a Pack?"

Jimmy's head was nodding "Laugh at me ya did. Fucking stupid call me; say we alone – only us."

Still keeping eye contact, Victor said. "I was wrong Jimmy. We ain't alone. The folks ya got pinned to the trees, they are like us. They could be our friends in the Packs. How's about ya let them down and we'll mett them?" Everyone was lowered to the grounds except Shadowcat, Cyclops, and Storm. Victor said. "Those three look ok too. They ain't like us but they ain't Human either, let's meet them." Shadowcat, Cyclops, and Storm were lowered to the ground as well.

Victor's voice rang out in the mental link. "No one make any sudden movement. Don't approach him. Let him come to ya. He's gonna sniff everyone really up close and personal like. Storm - try and keep that wind on Yuri when he gets close to her and blow it high over his head up toward the sky. Her scent is gonna confuse him, since he's gonna smell an older version of himself. Let's just see what he says." Everyone agreed.

The first person Jimmy started to sniff at and circle was Medusa. Her tail and red eyes fascinated him. Both Victor and Medusa knew another reason Jimmy was drawn to her and while he couldn't explain it, he knew they had a connection. His eyes flashed Vivid Blue and back to Flashing Amber. He growled. Medusa bowed and opened her arms slowly to the young boy and said. "Greeting Young One, I am called Medusa. By what name may I call you?"

He scurried back a few steps on all fours at the sound of her voice and swung his head back to Victor. Victor nodded. Jimmy moved back towards Medusa slowly. "James. I called James. Victor – Medusa same as me! Split in two, but not as many as us! How?"

Victor's reply was simply. "We ain't alone" was heard in the clearing.

Jimmy wandered to everyone in the circle. His question for Rex was "Free Negro or running Slave?" When Victor told him Rex was a free man he moved on to this next request of Rex. He wanted Rex to turn into a T-Rex. "Hugh – he is – Larger than Victor. Now Victor Runt too." Jimmy said with awe in his voice. Black Bear, White Bear, Tigress, Grizzly and Luna all had to show him their animal forms as well. Dragon Fly also was a cause for fascination. Victor was glad he had come to Helena before Yuri. Jimmy had turned to Victor and asked. "Flat face and closed eyes? Hurt or Sick?"

"Neither – she's an Asian woman. That is the normal way she and Yuriko should look in the face and eyes. The same way Rex, Haggar, and Ororo are Negros." Victor explained to the Boy.

Wild Thing didn't move fast enough and Jimmy's eyes finally fell to the three Ferals in wolf form. All three were provided a trench coat from other Elders and turned into their Human forms. Taz and Jaz fascinated him as well. Twins were not common in the 1840's. He noted that Lupa smelled like Victor a lot. He commented "Yur she is?" At Victor's nod he continued "Good claws and teeth" Storm also fascinated him with her powers. His comment was "Useful Freewoman ya are – never go thirsty with ya in a Pack." It was a complement. Yuri he couldn't figure her scent out. Ororo kept up the gentle breeze and he eventually moved on after saying "No – smelling Female – she is – Pretty Lady but no scent." He also noted that Witch Doctor was 'Split as well – like Medusa and me!' No one's forms bothered the young Boy who was beginning to yawn a lot. The Elders all noted that Jimmy's teeth were much sharper than usual. His fingernails also appeared to be more like Victors but white clawed tips verse black clawed tips.

Victor suggested that Jimmy shut down his Yellow light if he was tired. Jimmy's answer surprised the group. "No – Victor. One more Watcher there is. Smell a lot like the Spider – Charlotte – but also like Medusa's tail." He turned his head to the trees and his Yellow light lit up the sky like a firecracker and illuminated Oracle's form in the trees. "Friend or Foe – Victor?" Jimmy asked his Brother.

At that a clicking sound was heard from above and a large tarantula with a scorpion's tail came down the tree right behind Medusa. To everyone's credit no one gasped or jumped when Oracle came out.

Oracle spoke and raised her two front legs. "Greetings. I called Narcissi or Oracle. What call you I?"

Jimmy's eyes were Vivid Blue again and he walked all the way around her sniffing but not touching. His eyes flashed back to Flashing Amber. A quick look to Victor for a nod and he said. "James. I called James. Ya more like me! Three and split in two!"

"Yes – James. I like you. More like me you are. See now I wish? Show me Request I?" Narcissi replied.

Victor started to speak and his mouth was shut for him by Narcissi. No one could speak or move again but they looked completely normal to Jimmy.

Victor roared in the link. "Narcissi! I know ya can hear me ya Overgrown Walking Spider. What yur asking ain't good for Jimmy. He can get STUCK in that form. He controls it just like the rest of us with WILL POWER. There ain't no secret. Only discipline of the Mind, Body, and Soul using the Tri-Link to control the Hunger. Ya don't know what yur fucking with right now."

They all heard Narcissi' reply. "See his Beast out I will. Permission from Sabertooth, I no need. No harm will come to The Seeker. I swear. If needed, change him back I will. I will see how he controls the Feed and Hunger. More than Tri-Link; secret he has – even from Sabertooth. Duplicate I can. Once, his secret is shown. Watch I will."

"Victor - made me promise - never again - after the Trappers attacked us." Jimmy said while shaking his head no.

Narcissi sat on all of her legs so she was eye level with the Boy. "Brother not mind. Ask him and see. Truth I speak."

"Ok – to do" Victor growled out of a forced mouth. He was glaring daggers at Narcissi and the others could hear a litany of curse words as he called Narcissi all out side of her name in several different languages.

Jimmy's next words shocked the group. "Change I do – if ya change Human. What say ya?"

Narcissi said. "Show for show." Her pinchers clicked several time. "Deal - have you James. Clothes need I?"

Jimmy was still facing Narcissi. He lowered his head and both of the wolves backed up as one. He was snarling and growling while it happened. His body grew a bit larger. His back curved and split his shirt. His pants became cut offs as well. Fur was covering his whole body and when he finished his transformation. They all found themselves staring in shock at a medium size black wolf that had the tail and ears of a wolverine. His eyes were Flashing Amber with rolling Feral Black dots. "Show you I have Narcissi." His voice was even more guttural and he hissed more as he spoke with his animal mussel.

Narcissi's pinchers were clicking and she clapped two sets of her front legs together. "Beautiful you are James. What feed you in this form? Hungry you are now?" The wolf nodded its head and Narcissi continued. "Hunt and Feed with me?"

Victor was growling and he was beginning to glow himself. He shouldn't have worried. Jimmy growled out. "No – only Feed with Victor. Hunt too. Feed on Animals only. I promise Victor. Humans, easy to find, but bad Victor say." The wolf noticed Victor glowing and walked over to his side and sniffed at him. His paws started to glow yellow and three curved claws slid out of his front paws. "Release him NOW or make you I will. Like me or not." Jimmy growled and lowered his head at Narcissi in a challenge.

Narcissi complied. Everyone was released. Victor told Jimmy to change back NOW in no uncertain terms. Jimmy had to change into a half wolf and half man before returning to his child body. His skin was smoking and he was shaking a lot now. Victor wrapped his large coat around the Boy and said firmly looking him straight in the eyes. "Jimmy - Yur shaking. Shut it DOWN now. Turn that Yellow Shit off before ya blow someone up by mistake. Not everyone here would heal for that little slip up in yur control."

Jimmy's hands slowing lost the yellow light but he couldn't get rid of all of it until Victor grabbed his arm and you saw the energy flow between the Brothers. It blended and became the Yellow-Orange and Orange-Yellow that most were used to seeing from them. Narcissi watched silently from her seated position. Charlotte walked over to her Sister and sat down beside her in the clearing. Narcissi's mental voice was heard by all of them. "Sabertooth correct in this and wrong as well. No secret in The Seeker. Shamed I am. Boy of 12 summers more control than I. Chains bind his Beast. In mind he forge. Links of chain are: Love for Family, love for Packs, Control of Self, Duty to Others, and Discipline of Mind. The Seeker made same promise I do? No, two-legs; no Humans I Hunt or Feed. Animals only. Past words were true! Better to walk in Pack. Not walk alone. See now I do."

Victor's thoughts were heard. "No, Oracle. There ain't a magic solution that only Jimmy has the secret answer too. Yur road is harder by choice. Jimmy don't Walk Alone. We look out for each other no matter what. We take care of anything that gets in Our way. That includes each other's weaknesses and short comings. Medusa and Witch Doctor are more proof ya ain't gonna walk alone just cus yur split Beast. Rex's oldest Son is another example of a split Beast that doesn't Walk Alone. Ya will learn control. It will become second nature to ya. Ya think Jimmy didn't track a Human or two in his time as a Kid? After all Human's were worse than Animals to us and kept trying to kill us. Jimmy could talk to most animals. The offer of a place in the Packs is still open, but yur gonna have to want it. Even in the Packs ya MUST never break yur promise. However in the Pack – other members will help ya keep yur nose clean. All Ferals like to Hunt fresh meat, so Feeding ain't an issue. What say ya?"

Narcissi's next question was directly sent into Victor's mind. "One more question I have of The Seeker – Feed on Humans has he ever?"

Victor's replied back to Narcissi. "Once. I made him promise NEVER to do it again or I would take his Head off. He was a Kid. It took years to get the taste outta his mouth. Jimmy can help ya – he knows what ya are going thru. Yur the only tri-animal with a double split Jimmy has ever found. Ya already know that Jimmy and I are the only quad-animals around. My Beasts is all Cat based. Jimmy is double split between Dog and Rat. Now are ya gonna go Human for him? He needs to sleep soon. I'll have fresh meat for him when he wakes up."

Narcissi rose on her legs. She told her Cissi to move out of the way. Victor was holding Lupa's trench coat open. Narcissi began to glow and hiss, similar to James but on a much larger scale. Everyone could tell; she hadn't done this in a great many years. She had to stop mid way in a half and half form that was identical to Charlotte with four legs and four arms but furred. She continued to her Human form. She was the same height and build as her Sister in a Human form around 5'4'' and slender. Victor put her in the trench coat and held out an arm to her. Narcissi was also Special Needs in her Human form. While she could talk, she needed assistance to walk. Ghost reappeared with two arm held crutches from the Blackbird and Narcissi stood using them facing James looking down slightly and everyone heard her say out loud. "My promise I have kept to you James. My Human form you can see now is weak. I don't like it. It's no good for Hunting. Humans don't respect it. That aside James; I have learned much from you this day. I am in your debt Young One again. You will grow to be a great and wise leader among the Ferals. The true Head of Clans you are. I will see you again and someday I will repay my debts to you." She inclined her head to James. She turned to Victor. "I will come to My Cissi's home with The Seeker in 5 days. That should be enough time to fix his current problem. I will discuss the Packs and other thing with him. I do promise to visit My Cissi and her Mate more. I have missed My Cissi. Maybe a little later, I will be ready to join a Pack for myself Sabertooth. All of you present my address me as Narcissi. My apologies to those that came to my home, it is not polite to freeze people. I wanted to see for myself the truth. My manners showed very poorly this day." Her gaze held Mad Dog, Medusa, Rex, Gateway, Yuriko, Hank, and Black Bear. It also turned to White Bear, Tigress, and Grizzly.

Victor bowed to Narcissi. "You may call me Victor."

Charlotte turned into her Human form and hugged her big Sister with Hank's help. After that, Narcissi was gone. She disappeared the same way Gateway did.

Jimmy looked at the spot she had been. He was yawning a lot now. Victor turned to him and crouched down saying. "Time to go home - Little Brother. Ya need a nap and when ya wake up, we'll go Hunting. Ya can have yur pick of any of the cows where we are staying to Feed on. Deal?"Jimmy shook his head yes, but his eyes were beginning to drupe.

Victor started to say. "Gateway – take Yuriko.."

Everyone started to turn towards the Blackbird; when a white light slammed into James hard knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground, slid a slight ways away from Victor, and didn't move. Blaster was in the tree tops looking down on them. He had been downwind due to Ororo creating the breeze they hadn't smelled him at all until he attacked. Charlotte couldn't read him either and that had scared her. The only person she couldn't read was Cissi when she didn't want her to know her whereabouts. He had a Primate mutation similar to Hank's but had more of a gorilla look to him. Everyone was frozen again. It reminded the X-Men of when Professor Xavier freezes time, except they could move their eyes.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Blaster

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 8: Enter Blaster

Blaster was a very short gorilla looking man with another set of hands for feet. He was not furred but had large teeth (not quite fangs) and claws hands on both sets. He was a telepath and a telekinetic with a secondary healing factor and was stronger than most men his size. He was not super strong like Victor and Mad Dog. He was at home in the trees and could move very fast on the ground running on all fours. As a general rule, Blaster hated any Male taller than him. He was very insecure about himself and was prone to temper tantrums worthy of a child. By Feral standards he was quite young at 50, but he looked to be in his late 30's, so he was in his prime for stages of life (what some would call middle age). He was unmated and hated The Seeker for not finding his Mate upon other things.

Blaster's crime was atypical for a Feral. He was a lazy male, who used his telepathy to make his life as easy as possible. He lived in filth, which didn't bother him since he didn't have enhanced senses. He was arrogant regarding his gifts and considered himself to be the most powerful telepath and telekinetic on the planet. Blaster was a thief that preyed on the elderly. He also tried to alter a Mated Pair's memories. He had convinced telepathically several older pack members whose children had either Mated and moved or had out lived their offspring to sell all of their lands to Blaster. He then rented the property back to its true owner(s) and demanded they provide him with food in addition to money. Each year he would take first pick of all of the crops and first choice of all of the meats. He never worked in a Farm or maintained a garden, but ate very well. Feral respected their Elders and make an elder work to feed an able-bodied male wasn't acceptable. Blaster had been found out by a Mated Feral Pair that had come home to visit the females Mother. The Mother had fallen prey to Blaster after the death of her Mate. The Daughter knew her Mother had good crops, but she wasn't getting enough to eat and came to find out why. Blaster had convinced the Mother telepathically she didn't need all of her food and was taking over half. The Daughter didn't understand why her Mother had sold her house and land just to rent it back at a high rate and give over food. She and her Mate stayed in the village until they could met the Landlord – Blaster. When they asked too many questions, he tried to alter both their minds. In his carelessness, he eliminated their knowledge of how to drive a car. They had been injured and taken to the village healer, who was telepath as well. He noticed the tampering. It was reported to the Pack Elder Medusa. Medusa visited the Mother and saw her living conditions and took her to the village healer as well. Twenty elderly Ferals all had the same condition and all sold their lands to Blaster.

Medusa was disgusted that the young would prey on the elderly. She called for a Trial. All of the elderly Ferals involved that had living relative were notified and they all came and attended with their family members. James and Victor had been personal friends with one of the older males. His entire line was dead and he had no one to look after him. The Elder Brothers visited at least once a year but always met him in town verse at his home. He had sold almost all of his belonging to pay for high rent on his own house. His garden was small, so he was not eating well. Victor, James, and Medusa saw Blaster out of the Pack once he was exiled.

Changes were made within the Packs after that to ensure it never happened again. The elderly has a youth assigned to drop by weekly and do whatever tasks the elder needed assistance with around their home. It resulted in a better and stronger community. Most formed lifelong friendships and bonds with the elder's family. Feral youth had a much greater respect for their elders as a result. Disrespect to ones elders in general wasn't a problem in the Feral community.

He relocated to Canada and started the same game in the Human world. He was caught again and sent to jail for five years. The Clans Council would not pull any strings to get him out of the Human's care since had been exiled and was guilty of the same crime again. They left him to his fate. James had told him of the Clans decision in jail. Humans didn't treat obvious Mutants well in jail. Blaster was bruised even with his healing factor when James' had visited. Blaster blamed James' personally for the message he had brought him in jail.

Blaster jumped down to the grounds. "What do we have here? Trespasser's on my land? The mighty Elders, Hunters, and Mutants have come to pay my new 'Pack' a visit? Let me guess – they were all found 'guilty' of some new crime the Clans had decided and they need to be executed? I don't sense anyone. You have killed them all. All to protect one Child: The Seeker." He snarled and the white light was building again in his hands. "Before I kill you all; I'll have my revenge again The Seeker.." He released his white light.

Victor had broken Blaster's hold and threw a Feral Fury circle field around Jimmy's prone form on the ground. Unfortunately, Jimmy wasn't Blaster's target. Yuriko was lifted up in the air and she screamed. Her entire body convulsed violently before she thrown to the ground at Charlotte and Hank's feet. She had landed as if she were a broken and discarded toy with her hair partially covering her face. She was barely breathing and Victor could just make out the sound of her heart beat. He could also smell blood, but couldn't see the source. Blaster slammed Victor to the ground with his white Blasts. Blaster's actions had all of the Feral's struggling to get free of his grip alone with the X-Men. "You always were a hot head Sabertooth. If you had let me finish my sentence you would have know, The Seeker's Whore was my target. You see – since you deprive me of my future; I will deprive him of his future as well. A pity really – she is a lovely creature. Poor taste in Males. You see I can sense what you cannot smell appearently. Maybe in a day or two – you would have smelled it on her, but that won't be happening now." Confused and rage filled faces met him at his taunts. "Oh, I'll spell it out for you mind blind idiots. No more twin Pups for The Seeker's Whore now. The Seeker's future children are dead." His coldly laughed at them.

Roars, Growls, and Howls of rage sounded in the clearing. Charlotte had also broken herself and Hank free of his hold mentally. They were moving towards Yuriko. Both were slammed to the ground. Charlotte was still her Human form. Her eyes Flashed Red under Blasters grip.

He crouched over Charlotte's form on four hands and growled. "Who did you call Little Telepath?" When she didn't answer him, he racked his claws down the side of her face leaving a trail of Blood. Hank was growling at the male that had touched his Mate. "Who is Cissi?"

Charlotte's pinchers can out of her neck and she replied in cold voice. "Cissi is the one who is going to avenge the Blood you have spilled here."

Blaster laughed in her face and said. "No one can touch me. I am the most powerful telepath and telekinetic in the World. Tell who this Cissi is and I will kill her as well Little Telepath." Before he had finished his words, a loud clicking sound was heard from above.

Blaster was flung to the ground in a greenish light. Narcissi in her tarantula form with her scorpion tail held up high and ready to strike was back. Her front sets of legs glowed and her eyes were Amber as she spoke to Blaster. "Cissi – I am. My Cissi has never called me this way! Who dares harm my Sister? Blaster claims my Right! Most Powerful Blaster not, title is mine Foolish Monkey. Of me you know – Oracle I am!" Blaster scented fear when he heard her name. He knew of this Feral, but had thought her a myth since no one had ever seen her.

Oracle picked up Yuriko with two legs and James with two more legs. Both were limp in her grip. Yuriko started to glow green slightly.

Oracle rose on her scorpion tail and glowed green. All of the Ferals and Mutants were free of Blasters grip. She floated both James and Yuriko to Witch Doctor's waiting arms. Dragon Fly stood in front of Witch Doctor, T-Rex changed forms and stood to the side and Grizzly changed forms and stood on the other side of Dragon Fly. They all shielded Witch Doctor and her patients with their combined massive bodies and diamond hard skin from further attacks. Everyone else spread out and surrounded Blaster.

Oracle said to Witch Doctor. "Heal head of Friend to My Cissi's. Her unborn dead – can't fix. Stop bleeding you must. The Little Wolf Psi-Blasted only. Head will hurt when he wakes. No permanent damage." Witch Doctor nodded but continued to chant over Yuriko with her glowing green gaze. Her eyes were completely serpentine and fangs were completely out. She had blood on her hands.

Victor's growl was heard above everyone else's. Oracle spoke again to Blaster. "Fear me you do! Innocent Blood you spill! No remorse! Why – point to prove! Murderer of the unborn you are – two times! Rob The Seeker's Mate of offspring's. Why? Attack a Child?"

Blaster shouted. "My quarrel is only with the Elders. Your Sister may go in peace with her Mate. That is no child - that is The Seeker in his childhood body. He has wronged me and I seek to avenge myself. This isn't your fight. Leave me to my revenge." He was trying to break Oracles hold but couldn't move a muscle. He was beginning to sweat. He was in trouble and he knew it.

Oracle hisses and all of her pinchers moved as one. She was very angry. "Know who Child is I do. Know this Debt to The Seeker I owe – twice now. Repay one now I will – my fight now too bad for Blaster! Spill My Cissi's Blood you did. Spill my Cissi' Blood you dared! No objections I HEAR. The Clans agreed. Guilty – you admit and are. Death! - Murderer of Unborn Ones. More murder you intend this day." Oracle rose on her tail and all of her eight legs opened and glowed. All of her eyes were Flashing Amber. "Avenge I will. Dead are you! - Foolish Monkey. "Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust! No more in this Realm you live. To Hell I send you now Murderer of Unborn Ones!" Oracle clamped each set of her each legs starting at the top and working her way down.

Blaster's entire body began to shake and he was pulled apart before their eyes. He didn't even have a chance to scream before he was gone and spread to the winds. All of the Feral present Roared. A lightning bolt also hit the ground and shook it by Storms hand.

Yuriko's blood still scented the air. Victor turned to Gateway and before he could speak Oracle bridged Victor, Witch Doctor, and Gateway's thoughts. Victor's request transportation for Yuriko and Jimmy and Witch Doctor provided the location. The Hunter teleported Witch Doctor, Hank, Yuriko, Jimmy and headed for the Mansion Medical Bay. They needed modern medicine to heal Yuriko's body.

Charlotte was back in her Mutant form and her own head was bowed as tears leaked from all of her eight eyes. She was sad for her friend and angry she hasn't been able to do more to help. She blamed herself, she had felt Blaster's thoughts but hadn't thought to link to Victor and tell him until it was too late. Narcissi turned to her Sister. "My Cissi – at fault no you. Blaster kill Unborn Ones not My Cissi. With Friend you be My Cissi. In 5 days I see you." Narcissi's front legs glowed again and Charlotte was gone.

Narcissi turned to face Victor. His face was one of pure rage and his thought where worse and promised a world of pain. He was still staring at the spot Blaster had been when he died. Lupa was standing behind her Mate hissing as well. Narcissi spoke to Victor with her head slightly bowed. "Sorry, I am. My Word – not left if I sensed Blaster's intent or presents. In Human – frail form – telepathy weak as well. Owe The Seeker my life – Life of My Cissi as well - not repay with Death of Unborn Ones. Swear it I."

He turned his gaze from the spot Blaster had died and all of Ferals and Mutants present noted his eyes were Feral Black with Amber dots. To say Victor was upset and was understatement. He wanted to kill something. Lupa placed her hands on his shoulders. She said nothing, but slowly the Amber dots left the Feral Black eyes as they watched. James wasn't the only one that had chains on his Beast. None of the Clans Council had ever smelled rage like this on Victor and no one had ever seen Amber eyes of either of The Elder Brothers.

When Victor spoke his voice was lower than normal and very guttural in sound. "Save yur Guilt Narcissi. I have enough of my own to bare. Yuri was scenting. That's why I asked Ororo to create the breeze. Explaining to a Feral and pissed off 12 year old Jimmy why a Female carried his scent not only on her person but in more private areas wasn't something I was trying to do in the clearing. I didn't send her to the Blackbird, because I thought all of The Lost Ones were dead. It didn't occur to me to ask for more details from the rest of ya. I got the short version for Charlotte asked her to link all of and tried to calm Jimmy down. How fucking STUPID was I? Now I gotta explain this shit to my Brother when he regains his adult form. I didn't protect his Mate or his Pups. At 12 years old, my Baby Brother did a better job of protecting family than I did grown! To say Jimmy is gonna be mad? Is to say World War II was a little misunderstanding. He's gonna want a pound of flesh. He's gonna wanta kill something. He's gonna fucking lose it! Despite everything ya have seen here ya ain't seen Jimmy lose his fucking temper as an adult. It ain't gonna be pretty and I'll be lucky to keep my head."

Mad Dog spoke. "You ain't the only at fault and who must answer to James. I scented the Little Cat as well and didn't speak."

White Bear spoke quietly. "Hind sight always provides a different course of action when something goes wrong. Right now we must care for them in the current situation not wallow in self guilt. Neither of them deserved what just happened. There is enough blame for everyone to share. I brought my Prayer Basket, but until The Great Spirit removes the veil from my eyes I don't who the spirit catcher's are for to present them. I did know I would be presenting this trip to James' Pack. Yet I didn't object either." Her albino pink eyes looked at everyone as she spoke. She had been first 'Mother' many of them had ever known. "We will accomplish nothing with this line of conversation. Plus – there is still the matter of James regarding his adult form. We need to go back to the Mansion. Both of them are going to need our strength in the days to come. They will heal from this; time heals all wounds. Yuriko is young and strong she will bear him more cubs or pups in time."

Gateway reappeared grabbed Tigress and disappeared without so much as a word. He had blood on both his hands and shirt; Yuriko's blood from the smell of things.

Victor snarled and turned to Narcissi. Before he could speak she said. "Yes – take you I will now" and they were both gone. The others ran for the Blackbird as fast as possible. Something was very wrong and they needed to get back to the Mansion. Mad Dog caught another scent as everyone ran to the ship. If he was correct, things were even more complicated very soon.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth and Confessions

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 9: The Truth and Confessions

At the Mansion – Short Time ago in the Past

Hammer Head, Colossus, Seer were searching the exterior of Mansion looking for breaches. Scanner and Iceman were reviewing the security footage. Jean, Rogue, and Jubilee were checking the student's quarters for anything strange. Fire Fox was checking the grounds for foreign scents. Kurt was checking odds and ends in Mansion such as the roofs. The Mansion had come up clean. Xavier had a made an announcement during meal time that the Mansion had a security breach and requested that anyone knowing anything see either himself, Kurt or Hammer Head.

It had been a long day with little results to show for their effort. Since it was raining, Fire Fox had elected to stay indoors tonight. She had declines both the cabins and adult wing previously in favor of the outdoors. She loved the grounds on Xavier's. Hammer Head was walking to back to the guest wing with Fire Fox and Seer when the Hunter stopped. Fire Fox started to sniff and the other two Ferals stopped as well. There noses were not as strong as the Hunter's. Hanse spoke "Jessie – want do you smell? And where?"

Jessie changed into her fox form and sniffed again. She turned to the Elders saying "I smell that children were in the hallway." She looked at the other two and continued."The issue is the scents are different from those assigned to the housekeeping section for this area and the scents are only went to Haggar's door and left from the room. They are also two days old. They are the scents of two males and one female. " All of the Ferals followed Jessie's nose to game room. She began to wander through the room and quickly knew which three students had been in Haggar's room: Mary Reynolds, Jason Dayfield, and Marcus Smith. It was the same three students that were at the Farm with Victor and James where they were children.

They rounded up Scanner and all four of them headed to see Xavier. Xavier called the three students to his office. They entered to find Jean, Kurt, Piotr, Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby and the Professor plus the some of the visiting Ferals in the office waiting for them. Xavier got right to the point and asked if they had entered any of the guest's room two days ago. The two boys quickly shook their heads no, but at Fire Fox's low growl at the lie she smelled on them, they decided to change their answer and told the truth.

They confessed to making wishes on the Whispering Conk to see the Elder Brothers as children and they had been really disappointed when it didn't happen. Mary confessed to wanting a good grade in Dr. McCoy's class. The teachers and old students were very disappointed they would do something like that. The Ferals were incredulous that a child would ever violate an Elder's personal space. Feral children would never do such a thing. The children apologized and were really sorry for causing any trouble.

Hammer Head spoke. "We need to know exactly what you wished for word for word. It is the only way to undo the Magic you have released. Do you consent to allow Scanner to show us your words so we may fix the trouble you have caused in the last three days?" They kids agreed and so did Xavier. Scanner's eyes lost focus and he read all of their thoughts from the time they entered Haggar's room to the time they left. He showed it to the group.

*FLASH – Three days ago*

"I don't think we should be doing this! You really want to anger a Feral woman with fangs that grow out of her mouth like a snake?" said the one girl in the group.

The boys just laughed at her. "Come on – what can it harm. It's not like we're gonna ask for a million dollars or something. It would just be cool to meet them as kids. You've heard the stories about the Elder Brothers. Besides if our request isn't 'pure' the Conk won't allow it right?" One of the boys removed the Conk from Witch Doctor's bag. He held up the object. "I, Marcus Smith, would like to meet the Elder Brothers as Boys; just as they were when they ran for their lives. I want to talk to them and work with them side by side in today's time period."

"Hey stop hogging it..I want a turn too." The other boy snatched the Conk away Marcus. "I, Jason Dayfield, want to see how the Younger Elder Brother would be as a kid without his older Brother always telling him what to do. After meeting both of them of course in the flesh and seeing them work together right here in Westchester New York." Jason was holding it out to Mary. "Last chance Mary – do you want to make a wish?"

Mary picked up the object. "I, Mary Reynolds, would like to pass Doctor Hank McCoy's Chemistry class exam in three weeks. Please give me the knowledge to pass this exam."

The Conk started to hiss and spin just as it had before showing the class the history lesson. It made a popping sound and Mary dropped it on the desk. At the sound of footsteps passing the guest room, the students quickly shoved the Conk back into its pouch and ran from the room. They all had work

*End of Flash*

Xavier grounded the students and told them they could leave the room. They were to go straight to bed. They would have extra work assignments as well in the coming weeks.

Hanse was thoughtful as the regarded the group. The gills on the side of his neck were opening and closing slightly as he was thinking. He believed he did have a solution to the problem. He shared it with the group. "The way the Whispering Conk works is does grant the requester his or her wish in the order they were given. These children have already had the first part of the wish granted and didn't even know it. They did met and work with The Elder Brothers as they were as Boys when they ran from their home in present times. The next part of the wish is to meet James' as a Boy without Victor. Now Victor is going to 'pop' out of the present request and time in his childhood body. He should be restored to his adulthood body when the second part of the request is being fulfilled. The problem is James' is going to be very upset at the sudden disappearance of him Brother. Depending on which mutations he has active, the other Elders, Hunters, and X-Men are going to have a hard time with him."

"What do you mean" Jean inquired.

"Simple Dr. Summers – if James is distraught all of the animals he can talk to will come to his aid. The teams might find themselves facing all of his woodland protectors and if they harm any of them. James will not trust them. He will go feral and command the animals to attack in full with intent to kill." Replied Hanse thoughtfully.

Rogue wanted to know. "How do we get James back to an adult? Do we just have those three make a counter wish? Or reverse it so it never happened?"

Seer answered that question. "The Whispering Conk was cursed by Merlin to prevent any reverse wishes. The wishes must be completed. In this case, those three students must meet and work with James' without a childhood Victor around. Then both of The Elder Brothers should be restored to their adult forms. The last wish will not be granted. The Conk hissed at it."

Bobby wanted to know. "Why would Merlin want to prevent a person from reversing a wish or making it never happen? That doesn't make sense to me."

Hanse laughed. Ah to be so young and naïve again. "The Conk is a trick and curse. When used properly it is a great tool to show history. If used incorrectly it will be a weapon of mass destruction. The more you seek to undo your mistakes. The more you will down the path you want to undo. It is easier to explain with a story. A woman once found the Conk. She wished that her child would be a famous and rich person. The child became rich but died in a famous murder. The woman's wishes came true, but not the way she wanted. She wished to undo her child's death. So she wished for her child's life to be spared instead of the wealth and fame. The hand of time was turned back and the child was alive again. The woman was very happy until she, her child and her husband were all killed in campaign that was very famous and provided a lot of people with wealth. The Conk will only bring the requestor pain if used for anything other showing the past. Put another way – Death will not be cheated. If you seek to undo a dead, she will come for both the person you wish to spare and yourself. That is why Merlin cursed it. It will no longer grant wishes that are self serving and you can no longer turn back the hands of time using the Conk. Many a man died trying to possess its power and a lot of innocent blood was spilled by greedy men. Merlin sought to render it useless to such men and protect the spilling of innocent blood." He turned to Bobby, "Please contact the Blackbird we need to let Lupa and the other know what we have found. They will need to bring James back here so we can schedule a work detail at the Farm with those three and James. That should fix this whole mess."

Bobby contacted the ship but no one answered, so Bobby beeped Storm and Cyclops directly. Just as Scanner said that Gateway had returned with Yuriko, James, Hank, Charlotte, Hank, and Witch Doctor, but something was gravely wrong everyone was upset. Yuriko was in pain and both she and James were unconscious. For one thing they were all in the Medical Lab, a place that James and Yuriko still didn't set foot in willing. Everyone ran to the lower levels.

As the group arrived on the lower levels, Victor and nine foot tarantula with a Scorpion tail popped into the lower level. The Medical Lab was a mess. Haggar sent Gateway to get Aria now. Tigress was a blood match for Yuriko. Haggar had matched all of the Clan Council and Hunters after their encounter with Stryker just to have the information on hand if needed. She then dispatched Gateway to get Nil from Rex's Pack. Nil was Rex's middle son of three. He could nullify a person's mutation. Gateway returned with Nil. Rex's Mate Odessa popped into the room just as Victor entered the doors and was told in no uncertain terms to get out with Charlotte, Narcissi, and take James with him. She didn't want the scent of this much Blood near the Boy when he woke. Narcissi bowed again to Victor and clicked something to Charlotte. She then popped out of the room. When the others entered the room, Witch Doctors turned silted eyes and elongated fangs and hissed at them all "get out!" All but Jean got out quick. She started scrubbing in to help with the surgery on Yuriko.

They left for the War Room. Since Odessa was there, she offered to bring the Blackbird back. Victor accepted her offer and then she was gone in portal.

At the Blackbird:

The Elders, Hunters and X-Men were greeted by Rex's Mate Odessa when they got to the ship. She greeted her Mate and explained that she had been with Nil when Gateway had fetched him and had followed to see what had the Hunter in such a rush he couldn't speak before teleporting. The X-Men thanked her but said they had to get the plane back to the Mansion so they would meet them back home.

Odessa smiled down at the group. She was very tall African American woman around 6'9'' but looked short next to Rex who was over 8 feet tall. She kept her zebra colored black and white hair under a head rap that a lot of Muslin women would wear, despite it was not her faith. It just allowed her to avoid question regarding her hair color which was part of Feral Mutation and she couldn't dye or hide it easily. She said. "Not to worry Scott, I came instead of Gateway because I can take all of you and the ship back to the Mansion. We didn't get into powers last time we met. I'm also called Portal. Everyone stand by the ship please?" After everyone had done so, she lifted her arms and a large black hole opened beneath them and everyone began to sink into it including the ship. They came out of another portal in the Blackbird's underground hanger at the Mansion a second later.

Odessa said everyone was in the War Room that wasn't in the Medical Lab. They all headed there immediately to get any updates. The smell of Blood was still in the air and several of the Ferals snarled when they smelled it. There was no word yet. Victor had put Jimmy in between two chairs which formed a makeshift bed for the sleeping Feral Boy. Piotr had offered to take the Boy upstairs and put him a spare bed and Victor declined saying "I don't want him outta my sight." James was curled on his side using Victor's coat as both a pillow and blanket. Jubilee, Hank, Piotr, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty were all against the floor watching the Feral Boy sleep. All of them except Kitty couldn't believe that this cute little boy had grown up to be James. Kitty on the other hand had seen and heard what James could do as a child and was pretty quiet as the others were talking.

While they waited, a question that both Scott and Ororo had on their mind came up. Scott asked Victor. "Narcissi is coming back here in 5 days. Everyone treads lightly around her. What was her crime against the Packs? And is she safe to be around this many children?"

Victor was in a very foul mood and turned Feral Black eyes on the Leader of the X-Men. He growled. "Narcissi - ain't no more dangerous than the rest of us Ferals here at the Mansion." He turned back to regarding the closed doors that lead to the Medical Lab.

Charlotte turned to Scott and said. "While we wait on news regarding Yuriko, I'll tell the story of myself and my Sister. People often judge her harshly but she did the best she could with what she had."

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	10. Chapter 10: A Tale of Two Sisters

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 10: A Tale of Two Sisters

Charlotte and Narcissi were Feral Born. Both of their Parents, Jon and Mary, were Ferals that had been lead to the Packs. They had met at a Gathering, Mated and had children in time. They were a happy family. Their Parents cared for them with no problem. Both Charlotte and Narcissi were Special Needs children in their Human forms. Both Jon and Mary could past for Human, so it was any trouble to get the Girls to and from the special Human school they attended. Their Mother was the hunter of the bunch; she liked fresh meat the most. Her mutation was Fox like and she was a good Hunter. Their Father was Rat like Feral. How the two of them produced two Spiders one would never know, but both of their Daughters had Spider mutations and could spin silk so far. Life was good for the family until the accident.

Mary was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Narcissi had been in the car with her Mother at the time. The event triggered her telepathy at 14 years old. Her Mother was in a coma and couldn't response to her Father's pleas in their Soul-Bond. She hadn't meant to listen in such private matters, but she couldn't keep anything out of her head. She was the Human local hospital and they called her Father. By the time he got to the hospital her Mother was dead. He took his eldest daughter home. Her head as killing her and during the night her main mutation manifested. She turned in a tarantula with eight red eyes and eight pinchers. Jon was distracted by his Mate's death, but did have the present of mind to relocate the family to a more isolated area, so Narcissi would have some privacy and a chance to go outside with the Sun on her face. The problem was it made his miss his Mate more to be in the woods that Mary had so loved.

Jon became more and more depressed and more neglectful of his special needs daughters. When Mary had died it had been the end of fall. The family food stores were full for the winter months; there was plenty of meat to eat. Narcissi started spending more and more of her time in her spider form just to get basic things done around the cabin. She was now doing all of the cooking, cleaning, and shopping (in her Human form). She did yard work at night in her spider form. Jon kept wishing for death, he prayed for it everyone morning and night. Narcissi had heard the request everyday for 365 days both morning and night. One day Charlotte was having a headache and her telepathy woke up completely. Now Charlotte too could hear her Father's constant requests for death. On the eve of Narcissi's 15th birthday, her scorpion's tail grew in.

That first winter there had been plenty to eat. The second winter Narcissi had kept the family feed, so hunting was added to her list of things to do. She no longer had time for school and had dropped out of the special Human school. She could hunt very well in her spider form, but no one had ever taught her how to hunt correctly. She didn't know that you don't kill all the breeding pairs of your prey. She killed all of each type of animal she hunted in the area. Her Father also was getting worse. Some days, he didn't even get dressed anymore and would forget to eat regularly. He just wished for death as lay in bed. The girls rarely saw him anymore.

Narcissi was now taking Charlotte to school. When her Mother had died a nice Feral woman at the bottom of the mountain near the forest offered to drive both of them to School each day. Jon's didn't drive anymore after the death of his Wife. Narcissi made sure that Charlotte attended each day of school. She would carry her down to mountain in her spider form. She stole clothes for Charlotte to wear to school and whatever else was required, when the money ran out of the bank account. When the power and everything got turned off at the house, since Jon didn't pay bills; Narcissi started to steal candles to read by for her Sister. When the house was sold from under them, Narcissi moved them into a cave they used to store their food. She continued to get her Sister to school every day, despite the fact it was now a 5 mile walk each way for Narcissi. She could go faster than most, since she used the tree tops most of the way verse walking on the ground.

When Narcissi was close to 16 years old, Jon's asked her to kill him. To release him for this world so that he could be with his beloved Mary. Narcissi thought she was doing what her Father wanted. After all, she had heard the request day in and out twice a day or more for years in her mind. Charlotte had also heard the request in her head, since her telepathy had woken up as well. Narcissi stabbed him with her scorpion tail and filled him with a poison that took his life peacefully in sleep. She kept his body in the cave tunnel that had been his 'room' in their lair. Her poison preserved the body and kept it fresh. She did this to everything she caught to eat as well.

The girls could both spin silk and used it to make their home nice for themselves. Since Charlotte had long given up on seeing her Father out of bed or taking an interest in her life, she didn't question his complete absents. It was now just her and Cissi.

By the third winter, they didn't have enough food. She didn't understand why the animals wouldn't come back. They were down to rabbits and rats. Narcissi couldn't find or catch anything else. Sometimes she got lucky and found a bird stuck in her webs. Her Cissi (Charlotte) was getting too thin for her taste and her mutation had manifested when she turned 9 years old. She could change into a spider as well. It was great. They both were spiders. Narcissi remembered her Father's body and decided she would feed on that this winter and give the fresh meat to her Cissi.

Now the woman that had driven Charlotte to school for over two years, did notice Jon's absent. She was concerned that she hadn't seen him. When she couldn't get either Narcissi or Charlotte to set up a meeting with their Father with her, she contacted the Pack Elder – Black Bear. It was during a Clans Council, so The Seeker and Black Bear decided to pay Jon's a visit. They found out his house had been sold and they tracked the family to the cave. Narcissi was out hunting when the Elders arrived, but Charlotte was sitting on the cave's silk web covered floor doing her homework by the waning sunlight. She was dirty and her house clothes were little more than rags. She kept her school clothes for school only. She turned into her spider form and greeted them as she had been taught.

Both Elders were shocked at the Girls living conditions. The Seeker found the remains of Jon in the tunnel. He smelled both the poison and knew Narcissi had eaten human flesh. They didn't have all the Why's but one thing was certain, Charlotte wasn't going to be allowed to remain in these living conditions. They were in the process of packing up Charlotte's belonging when Narcissi had returned from her hunting trip with just a few rats to show for a whole afternoon of hunting. She had hunted all the animals to extinction in the area.

Narcissi was upset that they were taking her Cissi. This was their home. They couldn't have her, yes hunting had been bad this year, but it would get better next year. Narcissi had attacked both of the Elders with her new Telekinetic powers. She didn't know how to use them well, but she tried to defend her home. The Seeker however was more than a match for her in both power and skill level. Both Elders could clearly see Narcissi was also split beast. The Seeker told her the Clans would be returning in 3 days and they would need to speak with her. Narcissi wanted only to know if her Cissi would be returned to her in 3 days and the Elders both told her "No".

An Elder by the name of Merlin had sat with Charlotte and had her look into a mirror. It was a magic mirror and when she looked into it all of the Clans could see the memories that were in her head. She showed them her life since her Mother's death. All of the Elders were shocked and disgusted that Jon would ask his Daughter to end his life. That he would wish for death while having two children to care for after his Mate's death. Most of all it made them angry he didn't ask for help for the Girls. Narcissi had killed her Father at his request. However she was split beast as well had fed on human flesh. If Black Bear had known – Narcissi would have been properly trained on how to hunt. A Feral that split beast was hardly common, but they had four in Packs. The Medusa who was raised in Black Bear's pack and now was the head of a new Pack in Europe. Witch Doctor who was currently in Merlin's Pack was also split beast. The last two were Rex's eldest son, Malcolm and The Seeker himself. All were doing very well and had survived the condition. Medusa and Witch Doctor had both been found by The Seeker. Both had spent time with the Elder Brothers before being placed in their respective Packs. While visiting Rex's home, The Seeker had seen that Malcolm was a split beast and told his parents. It explained a lot of his anger and rages, so the young man had spent the Summer with The Elder Brothers learning about how to deal with being a split beast. Eating human flesh was grounds for death the Packs. The penalty for Murder of a Pack member was also death. However, both of these Girls had been mentally abused and neglected for over 2 years.

The Clans Council at the time was made up of Merlin, T-Rex, Black Bear, Claymore, Medusa, Sabertooth, and The Seeker. After they had reviewed the Accounts from Merlin's mirror there was a lot of discussion on what would happen to both Girls. Charlotte was nine and about to be 10 years old in one month and Narcissi was 16 years old but about to be 17 in two months. Narcissi had committed both of her crimes as a Child. She was also a Child that had provided for her Sister as best she could. That being said, she was split beast and very dangerous if she was going to feed on Humans flesh. Originally Merlin, Black Bear, Claymore, and Sabertooth all wanted Narcissi executed. Before calling for a vote, The Seeker spoke to the group and reminded everyone of a few facts. "Elders – before we condemn Narcissi to death for crimes she didn't understand or even know she was committing. I ask that you think about this question, what is our responsibility to our Young? Jon choose a cowards way to die. He had his Daughter murder him; after he mentally abused both Girls for two years on top of neglecting them. If we had known of Jon's mental stability or more importantly his mental instability, we would have removed both Girls from his care immediately. We FAILED these Girls and Narcissi did what she had to do to care for her Sister and herself. For two years, no one questioned why one Sister was getting the other to school. No one questioned why the older Girl had dropped out of school. No one questioned why they suddenly moved from their home in the dead of night. No one questioned when Jon's stopped working, how they were feeding themselves. No one questioned when they didn't see him in person for 2 years. Now after Narcissi had depleted all of her food supply in woods and was literally eating bugs. Now we judge her as unredeemable. I say NO. We all have blame in this situation. We didn't take care of our Pack members. These Girls suffered but they survived without our help. It isn't right to reward Narcissi's care of her Sister with Death. She did what was requested of her by her Father. Neither Girl is aware of the Law nor did they know they are doing anything wrong."

Merlin spoke. "While all of that is very true, the fact remains Narcissi is split beast and she has fed on Humans flesh. She will have at least one more mutation. She is deadly already and she had a taste for human blood now. What is to stop her from Hunting and Feeding on Humans or other Pack Members?"

The Seeker replied. "We will. The added fact that Narcissi is split beast on top of everything else must be taken into account. Had we known she was one, she would have come to live with myself and Victor so she could learn to hunt correctly. Learn how to manage her rages and anger. It will not be easy but she can get the taste of Human Blood out of her mouth. I searched all of the bones and she only fed on Jon's flesh after she had granted him HIS request. She didn't kill him to feed nor did she kill him in a fit of anger or rage. Before that she was feeding on roaches and giving her Sister the rats. They literally had no food left when the woman called for us. Narcissi stole clothes for her Sister, stole books and school supplies only for her Sister. She had never stolen anything for herself. Her home had no Human clothes for herself. Surely her actions speak to her character and good heart."

T-Rex felt sympathy to Narcissi plight, he had a son that was split beast and knew firsthand what challenges that could be even with support and love of a family. "How will we ensure that Narcissi doesn't feed on Human flesh? How will we ensure she doesn't just track down her Sister? Her telepathy is the strongest we have in the Packs. We can't conceal Charlotte's location from Narcissi."

The Seeker replied. "She will have to promise not to track her Sister down and not to feed on Human flesh. If she breaks her promise and feeds on any other Human flesh, I'll take her Head personally. We'll restock her hunting grounds with animals for food. I'll teach her how to hunt and not kill of the breeding pairs. I'll also teach her about being a split beast. We should place her in a new location in that Pack that is a more remote, but away from her Sister until she learns how to control the Hunger. We should also secure the area around her lair, purchase the lands to make sure it doesn't get sold out from underneath her."

Victor spoke to Jimmy using the Elder Link. He knew the real reason, Jimmy didn't want to kill Narcissi, but that was private business between them. He had a point; Jimmy usually did have a point. He just hoped that Narcissi didn't let Jimmy down. "Fine – we'll try this yur way. Yur latest Stray is gonna cause a whole lot of problems mark my words. She's a tri-animal with a split beast. Ya ain't never come across that before and ya don't know what yur dealing with really. That being said, I'll give her a chance so ya can sleep at night Little Brother, but don't make the mistake of thinking that Narcissi is you. She might not be able to get the taste out of her mouth." Sabertooth said to the group, "I'm calling for a vote we've had enough discussion. What say ya? Death or Probation with a Promise for Narcissi? I say probation with a promise and annual visit to confirm she has kept her word."

Merlin and Claymore still voted for death. Black Bear, Medusa, T-Rex and The Seeker voted for probation with a Promise with the addition of an annual check to make sure she kept her promise. Narcissi would be allowed to live. All of the Clans would be going to Narcissi's lair to inform her of their decision with Charlotte. Charlotte would be allowed to say goodbye to her Sister. Charlotte was also going to spend some time with The Elder Brothers. James' wanted be sure that Charlotte wasn't going to be split beast herself, since both of their mutations were so similar.

Narcissi was livid with the decision of the Clans Council. How dare these people stick their noses in her Family business was her cry. She tried to attack the Elders and they soon found out that only James and Victor could stop her in a fight. That didn't make the other Elders feel better about the situation, but it did get Narcissi's attention. Only Charlotte was able to convinced Narcissi to accept the terms and conditions of the Probation and agree to the Promise with the annual check. Charlotte had begged her Sister and promised to write letters to Narcissi everyday so they could be delivered once a year by the Elders. The other Elders left with Charlotte.

James stayed with Narcissi. He repopulated her woodlands with creatures of every kind. He then taught her how to hunt while not killing off the breeding pairs. He showed her which animals needed to live with other animals in order to survive long term. He showed her the balance of Nature. He also showed her how to maintain a good sized garden with seeds he had brought along with several starter plants. Most of all he taught her the Law of the Ferals. He told her that she wasn't allowed hunt Humans and was never again to eat Human flesh. He also shared that he too was split beast like her but had more animals. He told her how to control the hunger using her mind. She didn't believe him since he wouldn't show her his split beast form. She knew with her telepathy that he had a split beast form, but he refused saying that was part of a promise he made long ago and he wouldn't break his Word to satisfy her curiosity on the subject. He extended an invitation to come to the Packs and be closer with Ferals that could help her. Narcissi refused her place in the Pack and pointed out that the Packs had never helped her or her Sister in the past. James said. "That was our fault in this situation Narcissi. We failed ya and yur Sister. If we had known what was taking place, both of ya would have been removed from yur Father's care. Ya should NEVER have been placed in a situation where ya had to put down yur own Father and provide solely for yur Sister and yurself. I'm truly sorry we didn't know earlier."

Narcissi's replied "Yet take My Cissi from me! Still you DO."

With a heavy heart, James said. "That is for her protection. Until ya can prove that the hunger is under control and ya want yur place in the Packs, Charlotte will be cared for by a Feral family. I promise personally to see to it and ya will get regular pictures and her letters to ya. We will take yur letters back to her if ya wish. Ya must let her go if ya love her. This is no place for a growing Child. I know ya want the best for yur little Sister and ya know my words are true in yur heart. I can see that ya will have one more gift. Don't use it to find yur Sister. It will only cause both of ya more pain. We can't allow her to stay here with ya, until ya have chained yur beasts with binds that will not break in yur mind. It's a harder path to walk since ya are a split beast, but ya ain't got a choice in how ya are born. It is easier to walk in a Pack, but that has to be yur choice as well."

She ended her tale by telling the group. "This was the first time I've seen my Sister in 52 years. I hope to see more of her. Charles - Cissi can be dangerous but she has kept her word for 5 decades. Will you allow her to visit myself and Hank at your school when the Elders are not present?"

Charles had listened to what everyone had said and he had come to a decision. It might not be the safest way to live, but he did believe in second chances. "Yes, Charlotte your Sister is welcome to visit you at the School as long as she keeps her word here as well." He added with a smile. "It's not like the Children haven't seen large talking spiders before, so one with a tail shouldn't be much trouble for them." The Elders laughed at the last part. Xavier was right; the Children wouldn't have a problem with Narcissi. It was the adults that had to get use to her presents.

Victor's head turned sharply from his constant gaze at the War Room doors. His movement was noticed by the others and they all looked in the direction he was turning. James was awake and now was crouching on the War Room table. Everyone had been listening to Charlotte's tale and older kids had stopped watching James sleep. The Boy was unnaturally quiet for a child his age. He had woken up and had moved from the chairs to the table silently without anyone noticing except Victor. His Flashing Amber eyes were looking around the room silently. His head still moved from side to side in a slightly jerky manner. He growled out. "Black Magic?" as he was looking at the ceiling lights in the War Room to Victor. His teeth and nails were still much sharper than normal. They also noticed he had claws on his feet as well underneath Victor's long coat peaking out as he crouched on the War Room table.

Everyone heard Victor in their head via Charlotte's link. "Don't approach him, let him come to ya, and don't make ANY sudden movements. We ain't outdoors, he ain't gonna like the smell in here, and he don't like confined spaces. Spooking him indoors ain't a good idea. He'll just blast his way outside. The folks he ain't seen before - prepare to be sniffed really up close and personal like. Don't touch him under any circumstances without his permission. He might also ask to see yur Mutant powers or see ya Feral form." Out loud Victor said. "Nope – they are called lights. They are new and fancy indoor torches. Jimmy – ya ready to go huntin now?"

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	11. Chapter 11: The History of Amber Eyes

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 11: The History of Amber Eyes

Jimmy did indeed want to satisfy his curiosity before hunting. He first approached Piotr and wanted to know if he was a 'Blacksmith?' After Victor had told him no, Jimmy said "Metal smell him," so Piotr changed into Colossus after Victor had told the Boy he was a Mutant – not like them, but not human either. Jimmy had clicked one of his clawed fingers against Piotr's skin and told the group. "Big like Rex – Victor Runt again!" That had taken him to Rex's Mate Odessa, who also had him saying "Rex's female – good match - huge like Rex and Victor Runt." Iceman had to show the Boy his Mutation. Hammer Head's gills got the Boy's attention as well. Fire Fox had to show him her Feral form.

The Professor's wheel chair had also caused some trouble. Xavier had moved the chair so Fire Fox could go Feral. That had Jimmy jump up on the back of one of the sitting chairs and growl at him with glowing yellow hands. Victor quickly said."That's a new wheelchair kinda like a new oil lamp. It has fuel on the inside. It ain't Black Magic, so put out yur Yellow Shit Jimmy." Scott pushed Charles around the room from the point forward. Jimmy jumped back onto the table but continue to look at the wheelchair as if it were alive. He then turned his attention to Nightcrawler on the wall of the War Room. Before anyone could say anything, the Boy had jumped from the War Room table to the wall next to Nightcrawler. He used his own claws to punch holes in it and used his clawed toes to grip it as well. All the Elders and Hunters noted he was much faster and stronger than a child his age should be as he hung from the wall.

It wasn't Nightcrawler's yellow eye or his tail that had the Boy's attention. He asked Victor. "No claws good – how climb walls he does?"

Victor replied. "He's a Mutant Jimmy and he can stick to walls with his hands and feet like a frog."

Kurt unfortunately decided to show the Boy what else he could do and tried to teleported to the other side of the room. He didn't make it. Jimmy roared when Kurt teleported and stuck up the room with sulfur - the smell of rotten eggs. He was coughing and sneezing along with Mad Dog and Victor. A few other Ferals were hissing at the Nightcrawler. Jimmy also fell off of the wall. He caught himself in his Yellow light and stopped his own fall before Victor could catch him. His eyes turned a Vivid Blue and then when back to Flashing Amber and he held out his glowing Yellow hand. A surprised Kurt reappeared from a mid teleportation in the middle of the room held in Jimmy's Yellow Feral Fury light held in a circle. Jimmy was getting ready to clap his hands together when Victor roared. "STOP! Jimmy ya ain't gonna CLAP the Elf for showing ya his powers. He shouldn't have teleported in ya face, but ya ain't gonna clap him."

Jimmy's Flashing Amber eyes turned to Victor and he growled. "Blue Elf – STINK! Stink in Face! Clap him. Never stink again."

Victor was standing right next to Jimmy and had his hands in between both of Jimmy's preventing him from clapping his hands together. He looked the Boy right in the eyes and said in a calm voice. "No – ya can't kill him because he popped a stink ball in yur face. Now – shut down yur Yellow Shit and let the Elf go Jimmy. Kurt didn't mean to stink in ya face. Ain't that right Elf?"

Kurt apologized immediately and promised not to teleport again around James. James regarded the Blue Mutant for a long minute with a very hard and unforgiving stare on his face. Everyone was holding their collective breaths as they realized exactly what James had been about to do to Kurt. Taz, Jaz, Ghost and Wild Thing all remembered how he had crushed Wind Runner in the same kind of Feral Fury circle. Victor was still staring the Boy in the eyes and preventing his hands from closing. Jimmy turned to Victor. "Fine – for ya Victor" and Kurt fell to the floor with a thud without the Yellow circle holding him up. James turned to Kurt "Never stink in face again or Clap I will" he growled at Kurt as he turned off his Yellow light and lowered himself back onto the War Room Table.

Victor turned to Odessa and said. "Would ya make us a portal to the farm on the grounds?"

Odessa created a portal that showed the farm. Jimmy looked at it. He walked around it on all sides. He stuck his hand in and picked up some dirt which he crushed back in the War Room. He looked at Odessa and added "useful freewoman as well"

Everyone heard Victor in the mental link. "Figure out how to change him back into an adult sooner rather than later. Keep all the Kids away from the Farm and the Small Lake until we come back to the Mansion. Lupa find an old fashion cooper wash tub and bucket. White Bear do ya have any on yur homemade soap here? If not, have Odessa get some from yur Pack. Also grab a boy's deer buckskin shirt from yur Pack. I think all we got here is cowhide blankets. Does anyone know where the wolves' den on Xavier's is located?" Out loud Victor said to Jimmy "Race ya to the cows Little Brother?"

Jimmy leaped into the portal and took off running. He was faster than normal and ran on all fours. Victor actually had to drop to all fours in order to keep up with the Boy, despite being considerably larger than Jimmy. Odessa closed the portal in the War Room just as Jimmy leaped for a cow with his claws coming out and down on its neck.

Rogue said in the Link. "I think the wolves live out by James and Yuriko's cabin on the South side in the woods in one of the three caves back there, but I ain't sure which one. I've seen four different wolves on the grounds, but they always run away when I see them. They will only sit with James usually by the Small Lake were he likes to sketch."

Hammer Head's thoughts were heard in the Link. "We know how to change him back. We'll schedule the work detail with the three children required after he Feeds, gets cleaned up, and sleeps: tomorrow at 2pm? Will that be sufficient time Victor?" Hammer Head quickly explained about the children, the whispering conk, and the wishes in the link.

A nice deafening roar resounded along with a litany of very exclusive curses in a variety of languages was heard in the link from Victor. Charlotte dropped the junior X-Men out of the link until Victor was finished and then reconnected them. "Three little shit faced KIDS caused this fucking mess? Black Bear – secure that Fucking Conk! Yes, tomorrow at 2pm will work. I'll give the little Fuckers some work detail assignments they ain't gonna soon forget! When ya get word on Yuri's condition let me know ASAP. Lupa get her outta that Lab as soon as possible and preferably before she wakes up. Ororo – I smell rain comin' – keep it off for the next few days. He ain't gonna want ta sleep indoors until this shit if fixed and most likely the wolves are gonna come out to see what the Hell is going on with Jimmy. Rogue – he got any other critter friends on the grounds I need to know about?"

Rogue answered. "Nope – just the wolves but they ain't real friendly with anyone other than James and Yuriko."

"Perfect! So I can expect to be bit when they find out he's been de-aged. This just keeps gettin' better and better. Banger – can ya and Hannock grab a cow and get few buckets of fresh milk - covered it and set it out by the Barn? If I'm outta his sight he's gonna go nuts right now. Lupa put the tub, wash bucket, soap, the deer buckskin, and some extra cowhide skins over by the small lake near the cabins. Chuck - Have fresh barbeque with plenty of meat for lunch tomorrow before the work detail assignments. He'll still be hunger, but won't be Feeding anymore and his Amber eyes should be gone by morning." Victor replied. Everyone agreed and Victor was gone from the link.

Lupa ended up having to have Odessa get all of the requested items from Black Bear's Pack. She placed all of the items out on the rocks, Rex warmed up the bath water by blowing firer on both the tub and the water and all three of them left. Lupa let Victor know via their Soul-Bond; Jimmy's wolves were out on the grounds and heading towards the smell of the blood at the Farm.

Banger and Hannock had gotten two of the cows quietly, milked them and put the covered bucket over by the Barn. Victor was sitting high on the corral railing watching Jimmy with his kill on grass. He turned their way but didn't move. Jimmy didn't seem to mind their present so they dropped on the railing next to Victor. Victor was holding two of the cow's legs in his clawed hand. He wasn't eating them and then the other Elders noticed the four wolves silently approach and start watching all of them. Victor silently tossed the two legs to the wolves. Jimmy's woodland protectors dug in.

Banger asked the question that was on Wild Things mind as well. "Is he gonna be alright after he finished Feeding? We ain't never seen Amber eyes on James. Narcissi said this is his Beast."

Victor's own eyes were still Feral Black. He didn't look them in the eyes but kept watch over what Jimmy was doing and kept an eye on the wolves. "It is. After he gets his fill of fresh meat, his Beasts will go back inside. The Amber will leave his eyes, the claws and teeth will go away as well after he sleeps tonight. He'll be back to his quiet and observant self by morning."

Wild Thing looked at the boy who was still eating at a respectable rate despite having finished more than half of the cow on the ground. "It cost him something to keep his control at all the time doesn't it?"

Victor sounded tired when he spoke to them. "Yes, Hannock it cost him something to keep his control all the time. Jimmy keeps himself in check because he KNOWS he can kill folks if he loses his temper. Jimmy's feral form came out the first and only time when we were kids along with his Flashing Amber eyes. Jimmy was 12 years old and I was just about to turn 16 years old. Ten Trappers had decided to kill me, burn my body, keep Jimmy as a slave boy, and take our lands for themselves. We had just gone inta the Settlement and paid $100 for that land. It was ours all nice and legal like. Our Cabin in Canada still sits on that land to this day. Jimmy lost it when they said they were gonna burn my body before I could heal. The last thing I remembered hearing was Jimmy's pissed off growl. I came too after healing a ton of buck shots wounds and Jimmy had killed six men in less than six minutes. His forest critter friends had ripped up the other four men. He had dressed the six men as if they were deer for dinner with his claws. I touched his shoulder and got knocked on my ass for my trouble. I had a pissed off, fully feral Jimmy sitting high on my chest with his claws over my throat. He didn't recognize me. He pushed off me and turned into his feral form and ran for the woods with all of his critter friends following him. It took me over a week to track him down in the woods. He was sleeping in a wolves den naked. They were takin' care of him as if he was one of their pups covering him with their own bodies to keep him warm. They had even found an old water canteen for him to drink out of and had filled it with fresh spring water. He had Fed on a fresh deer and was sleeping. I made Jimmy promise never to use that form again. Other than tonight, I've only seen him do in that feral form one time. He ran from me and that scared him. It scared both of us. Jimmy can change his scent when he's in his feral form. I can't track him until he turns Human again. When Jimmy's eyes are Flashing Amber his temper is extremely short and his feral form is close to coming out. He's liable to blow ya up or crush ya in a band as he is ta talk ta ya. I learned to stay outta his way until the Flashing Amber leaves his eyes." He looked them both in the eyes. "The first time Jimmy did it, he killed those men. The second time he did it. We were fighting and he literally blew me up with that Yellow Shit. He would have killed me if it wasn't for my healing factor. That really scared him. That was the first time I realized my Baby Brother could take me out if he really wanted to find out who was the Alpha of the Pack. He lost his childhood that day. Jimmy became guarded with his emotions and more controlled. He didn't lose or let his temper show anymore. He became the responsible one that used his head in a fight. I only saw Flashing Amber eyes again once when he was adult. He had lost his temper once in War World I. He killed over a hundred men that day before he had had his fill of Death."

Victor turned back to watch Jimmy. "When he gets back into his adult body, he just might lose it again. Yuri losing his Pups is going to piss him off in a way I ain't seen since that Italian village in War World I. Ya see what made Jimmy lose it then was a soldier had raped a pregnant village woman with a young son. We came up on her as she was beggin' for her son's life holding the pieces of her torn dress to her body. The German soldier killed the boy and cut the baby from the village woman's belly: killing both her and the baby in the process. The next thing I knew, Jimmy had gutted the German after gutting 10 of his fellow soldiers to get to him. It took him maybe two minutes to get off the roof and into the building. I only killed 5 men that day in the village, after one of them shot Jimmy in the face with Muster Gas canister. That screwed up his scents and blinded him for a few minutes. It made him angrier which I hadn't thought was possible. Jimmy started shooting his Yellow Shit as exploding bands at them. He leveled their trucks and tanks. He took out three full German platoons without a gun. The locals called him 'The Avenging Angel of Death' and when he passed out from the energy drain they were trying to hide him and keep him safe. I told them he was my Brother and he would be safe with me, they didn't believe me until I showed them my Orange Shit, clawed hands, and teeth. I took Jimmy up into the countryside where he could hunt and Feed. The locals had found our army packs and a group of them came to the countryside; they gave us our stuff back told us were welcome anytime. The elders of their Village said. 'Anything we have that is of use to you is yours. Our memories are long and we will not forget what you have done for us this day. No outsider will ever know you two Brothers exist, but you both will always have a home with us here.' That village became the hub that connects the Medusa's Pack to Human world. Those Human's in that Village have never feared any Feral we asked them to hide and educate. During World War II they hid those of us who couldn't pass as Human's from the Germans, despite knowing what they would all be killed if any of it was discovered. That was the first Human alliance we had in Europe and it stands to this day."

Banger asked another question; one that had been on Hannock's mind as well. "I didn't know James had a Feral form. You showed most of us how to embrace our Feral forms, why does James not use it more as an adult? What did Narcissi mean when she said that James had four beasts and two splits? She also said you have four animals and one cat beast. What does mean?"

Victor looked back at them. "Jimmy and I are what we are. It was the way we were born, but we both have four different animals that make up our feral beast. Mine are all Feline related. Jimmy's got two canine and two rodent related animals. He's split twice between dog and rat. Until we started finding other Ferals that only had one animal related beast we didn't know we were different. Jimmy can 'see' a Feral's animal when he looks at yur Orb. Jimmy has never seen another quad-animal other than myself and him. The first Split Beast like him we found was Medusa. Her tail hadn't grown in yet, but Jimmy knew she was a split between snake and a scorpion. We hid her in that Italian Village from World War I. They took very good care of her and educated her well. When Black Bear's Pack was founded in the States, we brought Medusa to the Pack. There was no trouble until her tail came in and then some of the other Ferals didn't want her around anymore. She also had a Hell of a temper. Her tail came in pretty late in life and her eyes turned red for good. She was already close to 30 years old, but looked to be in late teens. A Male liked her, but she wanted to wait for her Mate like most Ferals. He made trouble for her in the Pack. That Male was teenaged Grey Back. Medusa ended up freezing Grey Back when he wouldn't leave her alone. That ended up causing a Tribunal. This was before the Clan Council and the only other Pack was Merlin's in Africa. Several Pack members wanted Medusa gone. Her powers scared them. Back then every Adult Pack Member had a Vote. Before the Vote, there was more discussion. A Male stated that the Split Beast freak should be cast out of the Pack. That their kind was too dangerous even among the Ferals. Jimmy's eyes were Feral Black as the man spoke and then he walked into the center of the circle to say his peace."

*FLASH*

James walked into the circle clapping his hands very slowly. Several of the Feral could scent his rage, but they didn't know what they had done to anger The Seeker. The Seeker said. "When this Pack was founded, it was intended to become a home for ANY Feral that needed one. Yes, we Ferals can be dangerous. Some of you have forgotten how it feels to be hunted in the Human World. The Pack was meant to avoid the prejudice that lives in the Human World; a World that rejects us Ferals. Now a few of you Ferals DARE to think yourselves better than one of yur Own? You DARE to cast one of yur Own kind out for being too different a Feral?" James' Feral Black eyes looked everyone in area dead in the eyes and continued. "Medusa come stand by me. If you wish to rid the Pack of the Split Beast Feral, then you will be rid the Pack of all of US. I am a Split Beast as well." He took in their shocked faces and growled. "Choice wisely Young Ones, for the Ferals you throw away today, maybe the ones that save yur asses tomorrow. I'll not be part of Pack that throws out a Feral because they are too DIFFERENT for some of yur taste. My Brother and I didn't create a place for only some Ferals. Medusa gather yur things, we Split Beasts are leaving this place. It is no longer fit or worthy of yur presents."

James took Medusa to her home in the Pack and packed up some clothes. They left on horseback while Pack stared in shock. White Bear stopped them before they left the village. She gave Medusa the long green cloak she had been making for her as a traveling gift. White Bear said. "I'm ashamed. Seeker don't forsake this Pack because of a few foolish Young Ones, who don't understand."

James voice was cold as steel. "Their fate is their own White Bear. If Split Beast Ferals ain't welcome in the Pack, then clearly neither am I. Either way, Medusa is going to spend some time with me learning to control her temper and her rages in Canada. She can't freeze folks whenever she pleases. That ain't right either, but bigotry among our Own Kind ain't something I'll tolerate. I remember being hunted as a Boy by Humans and now FERALS want to cast me out? If yur Pack votes that way; you'll not see me again here. To Hell with them, some lessons must be learned more than one for some folks. It is time for another new Pack here in the States. T-Rex has been a good Hunter and he is wise along with his Mate Odessa. They will be the Founders of a new Pack on the West Coast. Depending on yur Pack's vote, I'll either send for them or return with Medusa and speak with them. Good Bye White Bear. Give my regards to yur Mate. Victor will know how to find us."

Victor's growl was heard and the circle turned as one to the Sabertooth. "Black Bear – call for the Vote. Yur Cubs and Pups need to make a decision. Know this Young Ones, you have offended the one that saved most of yur sorry hides and brought ya to the Pack in the first place! I Walk with my Brother! If ya vote out the Split Beast, ya won't see me anymore as well." Victor turned and started to leave the circle. His final words were clearly heard by all. "Grey Back didn't have a problem with Medusa until she rejected his advances. Medusa wanted to wait for her Mate verse consort with a Male. Feral Mate verse Date. Perhaps ya should look into his motivation fur wanting her gone from the Pack? Ferals don't mistreat their Females or their Children or will ya take the Human World approach with that as well?"

*End of FLASH*

Victor continued. "The First Pack voted to keep all Feral Pack members even those who were Split Beast. If yur Pack ain't had a Split Beast member, it really hasn't come up in decades. Narcissi was the last one that Jimmy has seen in years. Jimmy don't hid the fact that he is one, it just don't show on him none unless he's in his Feral form. It's hardly common. There have only been six and one is dead. Malcolm, Jimmy, Medusa, Haggar, and Narcissi are the five living Split Beasts. As a child, Jimmy lost himself in his Feral form and he could hid from me in it. Granted if we had grown up in a Pack verse on our own as kids, Jimmy might have learned how to use his Feral form more with time. He promised me he wouldn't do it again and he ain't broken his Word to me; Narcissi tricking him into doing it today notwithstanding. I think he could have controlled his Feral form better as an adult. As kids, animals were nicer to us than Humans ever were, so Jimmy preferred to be around animals. Add in the fact he could 'talk' to them and they were practically family. I'm the one that didn't like it as a kid. I couldn't do it, I couldn't track him if needed, and I couldn't talk to animals when he hid, so I didn't want him doing it. It might not have been the right thing to do, Hannock, but it was right at the time for us."

"There just ain't enough Split Beast to know, but being a Split Beast does make ya more dangerous than most Feral. All of them have a very powerful set of Mutations and a rage that is dangerous if left unchecked. Narcissi and Jimmy are easily two of the most deadly Ferals alive. Both of them can kill ya and spread yur bones to the winds with a thought. Jimmy thinks it has more to do with having more than two animals in ya, verse anything to do with being a Split Beast part, since I too can make energy bands. Jimmy and Narcissi can basically do their own personal version of Skull and Bones by clapping their hands."

Jimmy was slowing down now on eating. Victor told Hannock to grab two buckets on milk and bring them over. Jimmy smelled the milk and looked up from his kill. Victor smiled and said. "Thirsty?" and give the bucket to the boy. James drank the whole thing in less than five minutes. Jimmy was yawning again and the Amber wasn't as bright in his eyes anymore. Victor had placed the second bucket by the wolves and they too drank it without spilling it over.

Banger and Hannock offered to take care of the cow's remains and stay with the wolves. Victor thanked them and led Jimmy over to the Small Lake to the waiting tub saying. "Come on Jimmy, let's get ya cleaned up fur bed?" Rex had blown fire on it, so the Water was still warm in the night air. That helped since bathing wasn't something Jimmy enjoyed with cold water. The boy got willingly into the warm tub and scrubbed with the homemade honey oat soap. Once Jimmy was no longer covered in cow blood and guts, Victor used the two buckets of warm water to rinse him off and dried him off with the cowhide blanket. Jimmy was in the deer buckskin shirt and Lupa had included some leather pants and boots as well. All homemade and what he was use to wearing back in the 1840's. White Bear also thought to include some camping gear. It really wasn't needed, they both had made due with less but the blankets, lean too poles, and leather oiled tarp made for a nice shelter for the night. It was set up by Lupa and blended into the tree line blocking out the evening wind. It was a place they would have selected, so Jimmy didn't think twice as he pulled up the blanket over his body and bedded down for the night. Victor closed his eyes, but that was only to get Jimmy to go to sleep. He was wide awake and as soon as he heard Jimmy's breathe even out in sleep. He opened his eyes again. He was getting worried about Yuri. There had been no word on her and it had been too long. Victor just noted when the four wolves came and laid down outside the shelter. They had washed off in the Small Lake, but weren't heading back to their Den. He should be use to it by now. Jimmy always found a way to bring a critter home with him.

He also noted that Fire Fox, Taz, and Jaz were all outside tonight in their Feral Forms as well. The three Hunters had set up a perimeter of sorts. Two would nap while one would keep watch. He felt pride in the fact that something he had a hand in building was now watching over him and his Brother. Victor told Lupa via the Soul-Bond to let him know the second there was word regarding Yuri and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

Back in the Mansion:

The Elders and remaining Hunters were not going to leave the War Room, so Xavier had the Junior X-Men team get refreshments from the Kitchen and had them go upstairs to be with the Children. They weren't happy, but the Scott, Ororo, Piotr (who had become a full member on his 18th birthday), Kurt, Charlotte, and Charles weren't leaving the room until they got an update on Yuri's status.

Hank came in the room at 10pm. He had been in the Medical Lab for 2 long hours. Charlotte bridged Victor into the conversation, waking him from his sleep in the process.

Hank spoke. "Haggar was able to fix the bleeding using Nil's powers. Yuriko still hasn't woken up and we don't know what Blaster did to her head or what Narcissi fixed in her head. She's going to have to stay in the Medical Lab for now until we're sure the bleeding won't start again now that Nil isn't using his powers. She's stable. Haggar is keeping her asleep, but with her scents I'm sure she knows she is in a Medical Lab. Aria and Nil are both fine as well, but tired. They are both resting. Nil has agreed to stay at the Mansion until we're sure we won't need him again."

Victor's thought were heard. "Why didn't her own body heal her?"

Hank replied. "Her body was trying to save the babies, so her own body was creating the bleeding problem. We needed to use Nil's powers to 'turn off' her healing factor so to speak, so her body could reset it and focus on healing her own injuries since the babies were no longer a factor. The concern is she hasn't woken up yet. That could be bad memories from being in a Lab, what Blaster did to her head, or some combination of both. We just don't know. Haggar doesn't want anyone entering her mind yet to find out. She wants to give Yuriko some time to heal naturally. Haggar has agreed that one person at a time can sit with her, so she knows she's not alone, but only women. We don't want her to have any flashbacks from her time in Stryker's Lab."

After a few moments of discussion, it was decided that Charlotte would sit with Yuriko first. She got a very nice smelling mint plant from her room that Yuriko had given her to make fresh mint tea and took it with her into the Medical Lab. The Clans-Sisters would rotate and Yuriko wouldn't be alone at anytime. Haggar and Hank were staying in the Medical Lab. Everyone else was heading to bed for some rest.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	12. Chapter 12: A Game, the Runt, & a Lesson

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 12: A Game, the Runt, & a Lesson

Victor woke up and found Jimmy not in bed. He sat up looking around and found Jimmy looking over the grounds at Xavier's from his favorite rock by the Small Lake. He was looking at the cabins, the farm, the gardens, and the large Mansion. His wolves were awake as well and he was petting one of them while he looked around the grounds. All of the Hunters were up as well and watching.

Jimmy turned toward Victor as he exited the shelter. Victor said. "Let's get something to eat Jimmy?" and headed towards the farm. Most of the Elders were there doing the morning duties, since Victor had told everyone to keep the Kids away while Jimmy was still de-aged. Banger handed him two buckets of fresh milk and when back to get four more buckets. Odessa had a basket of fresh eggs collected from the chicken coup. Hannock and Hanse both had baskets of fresh onions and potatoes from the garden. Rex had dried jerky from the cow from last night. Medusa had fresh bacon and ham from a freshly slaughter pig. That too must have come from someone's Pack. They didn't have pigs at Xavier's. She had set up a drying table for the rest of the pig meat. Lupa had set up a large old fashion cooking area along with White Bear. Victor could tell that Odessa had brought it from Black Bear's Pack during the night. Gary was bringing in fresh wood for the stove. Jimmy asked Victor if they needed to do any chores before eating or get some more wood. Victor told him no and that the rest of the Pack had already done it this morning and that they would do some work on the farm later in the afternoon.

The tin plates and cups were what he was use to seeing, so Jimmy didn't raise an eyebrow at the old fashion table settings. White Bear uncovered the wood oven door and pulled out freshly baked bread and uncovered a large jar of honey. White Bear was an excellent cook. Black Bear showed up with a big basket of wild berries with Gateway. The Hunters all turned Human and came over to share in the meal. Everyone but Lupa and White Bear sat at the long table and started to talk. There were several open seats at the end. Jimmy and his wolves watched them for a bit and then slowly sat down at the long table. His quiet 'Hello' was heard and returned by all of the adults.

Jimmy was in what Victor called full observation mode. Nothing was escaping his sharp gaze. The wolves fell in under the table or directly behind Jimmy. Victor made a point to grab some of the pig remains and a few choice pieces from the drying table and gave it to the wolves. Victor hadn't been bit so far and he was hoping to keep it that way. Jimmy was quiet but Victor knew he was watching everything in the 'Pack' and just taking mental notes. Jimmy would ask his questions when it was just the two of them. The Packs were Jimmy's idea, but this was the first time he had ever seen Victor willingly associate with other adults. From his standpoint, Victor had just been a boy like himself yesterday and they were in the 1840's.

Jimmy had noticed the Mutant children playing games over by the Mansion. His Vivid Blue eyes turned in that direction a few time before going back to his normal hazel green color. He smelled curious and Victor knew they were going to have to go over to the School. Hammer Head told him the work detail would be at 2pm, while everyone helped to clean up the mess from the morning meal. Jimmy had grabbed the buckets and got the fresh water from the Small Lake to clean up the dishes without being asked to do so from any of the adults. He scrapped the leftovers onto the ground and put the dishes in one bucket. His wolves actually brought over the tub, wash rags, and the honey oat soap from last night trying to be helpful. White Bear had smiled at that action. He washed all of the dishes while the adults continued to talk. His wolves finished off the leftovers of the meal. Jimmy gave the stack of clean but wet dishes and cups to White Bear and Lupa. He also thanked them for cooking the meal.

The Elders updated Victor on Yuri's status. She was still asleep and Helena was sitting with her at the moment. Jean, Charlotte, and Hank were sleeping. Haggar was still chanting over Yuri's bed while doing that floating sleep thing she did. After finishing the dishes, James asked Victor. "Who are all of the Kids at the Big House? Are they all Mutants like Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, Bobby, and Chuck? Only six of them are like us that I can see the rest look like the others. What are they doing in the backyard? One hits the other and then runs and they repeat it."

Jimmy was definitely getting curious about the other Mutant Kids. Victor said. "Yes, they are all Mutants except for a few Ferals that live at the Big House with Chuck and the other teachers. They are playing a game called Tag. Kinda like what we do with the caribou back home except with other Kids. Do ya wanta visit the Big House? It's part of the Pack as well. We can eat lunch there or back here if ya want.

Jimmy had always liked to 'play' as a child, so he wanted to meet the other kids and 'play' Tag as well. Victor made Jimmy promise no 'Clapping' anyone. Victor also made Jimmy promise not to go into the Big House without him. Jimmy agreed and he was running off to the Big House backyard game with a grin on his face. He looked like any other happy child. The wolves were following him but stopped in the tree line and didn't disturb any of the playing kids. The other Elders and Hunters followed and made their way to the back deck off of the kitchen. Xavier's senior staff and some of the older kids were in the game room. Victor asked Banger to keep his keen ears open on the playground and had Ghost keep his sharp eyes on Jimmy as well to make sure they didn't have trouble. Jimmy still had a very bad temper as a child, but it would take a lot for it to come out. Both agreed. Ghost faded out and moved into the trees. Banger was at the end of the back deck facing the playground.

In the Backyard:

Tabitha looked longingly at the others that were playing Tag. She wanted to play but Steven had said she was too small and her tail would get in the way. Tabby as she was known to her friends was an 11 year old Feral girl with a Squirrel mutation. She had a squirrel's tail. She could climb things very well with her hands and feet despite not having claws on either her hands or feet. She also had great eyesight and hearing. She was one of the children that had come from Stryker's Lab a year ago. She really enjoyed being at Xavier and except for a few mean kids was loved being at the school. Her parents had abandoned her at a public park when her tail had started to grow in. She had found her way home only to find them and her younger Brother gone. They had moved and she couldn't find them. She was moved around in the foster care system, but finding a family that wanted a Mutant child was hard. She had run away and Stryker's men had caught her. She was at Stryker's for close to a month before the Elders, Hunters and X-Men had destroyed that evil place.

Unfortunately, Steven was a bully and he really didn't like Ferals. He had gotten into a fight with Murdock who was an older Feral boy from Hammer Heads Pack. Murdock was a 14 year old Feral with a Ram mutation and had horns on the side of his head. He had super speed and was also very strong. He could punch threw a wall when he ran if he had enough speed. While Steven was 16 year old a midlevel telekinetic; he couldn't use his power on what he could track with his eye and had lost the fight with Murdock. Mr. James had broken up the fight before Steven had been seriously injured and put both boys on extra Farm duty for the fighting. Murdock also had extra lessons with Mr. James; he expected more from the Feral students than he did of the other students. He also expected them to keep their respective tempers and NOT get into fights with the other children at the School. Since all of them had healing factors to some degree, he pointed out it really wasn't fair to the other kids.

Tabby spotted the new Boy. She hadn't seen him before at the School. He was also watching the game of Tag with interest. She saw him sniff the air and noticed his eyes turning a vivid blue and back to a hazel green as he looked at all of the children and herself in the area. He was heading her way. He moved in a way that didn't attract much attention. He was dressed in a very old fashion manner and she could tell the clothes were homemade. This Boy was from the Packs and a fellow Feral. He didn't look like an obvious Mutant, but he was at the School so he must be one.

Tabby greeted him. "Greeting Pack-Brother – You may call me Tabby. It's short for Tabitha. You are new to Xavier's. When did you arrive? And by what name may I call you?"

The Boy introduced himself. "Greeting Tabby – I'm called James. I just got here yesterday with my Brother. We left here a few days ago, but now we're back. This place has a lot of strange things in it."

Tabby smiled. "Yes, but it is nice to be safe, warm, and fed each night. You came at a good time, all of the Elders are here for a Clans meeting. You and your Brother will be placed in a Pack by the Wolverine. He's a teacher here at the School and an Elder. He and his Mate both live here and are teachers."

James smiled back and said. "Agreed – are ya going to play this game? My Brother told me I could play for a bit."

Tabby stopped smiling and she smelled sad. "I want to play but Steven doesn't always let me play with the group. He says my tail gets in the way, so I have to sit until he leaves. It's ok, he'll get tired of the game soon and then we can play with some of the other kids."

James said. "Ya have fine tail. What does that have to do with a running game?"

"Hey!" can a shout; interrupting their quiet conversation. Tabby sank back onto the garden bench as Steven came running up to them.

Steven had a fake smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes as he approached them. He wanted to get the new Kid away from the Freak. He really didn't like Ferals after his run in with Ram Boy. The new Kid must be a run-a-way. His clothes were pathetic and old looking. Oh well, that's how it was with some of the kids here at Xavier's. His own parents didn't know he was a Mutant and thought he was attending a special prep high school for gifted students. "Welcome to Mutie School. You're new here aren't you? I'm Steven – do you want to play with us?"

The Boy in front of James smelled bad. He didn't like Tabby and he didn't want him talking to Tabby. James had decided he didn't really like Steven. Tabby was a nice girl and a Pack member. She had greeted him and her smile reached her eyes. That wasn't the case with this Boy. Well Tabby had said she wanted to play, so he would play so she could as well. "Yes, we would like to play" He answered the Boy. He didn't give a name, since none was requested.

Steven looked put out, but plastered that fake smile on his face. This new Boy didn't know the rules around here either. No one played Tag unless he approved it. The new Kid looked to be around 8 or 9 so he was naive to boot. He would teach him a lesson about inviting other folks into his game, but first he would make the Freak squirm. "Sure, but we don't want Tabby to fall over her tail. Do you think you can play without falling and having to visit Dr. Summer's today Tabby?"

Tabby's tail bristled a bit at that comment. She couldn't prove it but the last time she had 'fallen' she was sure she had been pushed from behind. James answered for her. "I'm sure we'll be fine. What are the rules of the game?" He had this one pegged as Bully. Steven had definitely picked on his Pack Sister in the past and was plotting a way to do it now. He could smell it. He wouldn't let the Bully embarrasses his Pack Sister. He would teach this boy a lesson. Victor won't mind as long as he didn't kill him in the process.

Steven didn't like the tone on the new Boy either, so maybe he would be teaching them both a lesson before the day was out. He answered. "Simple. I'm it and I'm going to try and tag someone in the group. You don't want to get tagged, so you run. You can use your powers, but no flying, teleporting, or super speed."

James agreed. Tabby noticed his eyes had turned grey verse the hazel green she had seen a few minutes ago. James said to Tabby quietly and a ton that the other kids couldn't hear. "Stay close to me Tabby. We ain't gonna get tagged in this game. Can you run fast?"

Tabby answered him the same way – softly and just above a whisper. "I can run, but Steven can catch me. You should run away from me, he's going to try and make me it or he's going to push me with his telekinetic. He doesn't know you area Feral. I won't be offended if you don't mention it. It's hard to fit in here at the School sometime and you can pass as a normal Mutant. They will accept you if you run away from me."

James' turned to Tabby and said simply. "I know what I am and yur like me not them. I ain't never been accepted by anyone except Victor in the past. We met a whole bunch of other Ferals last night but they are all adults. What is a telekinetic?"

Tabby said. "Steven can move things with his mind. He can make things happen by thinking about it verse doing it with this hands. When I run sometimes, I fall for no reason. I can't prove it's him, but I know it is most of the time. I do fall on my own sometimes if I go to fast."

James just said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, ya won't be the one fallin' today. Stay close to me Tabby."

On the Back Deck:

Banger said. "Victor. Charles is the student named Steven prone to being a bully? If so he is one of the boys playing tag and James is sticking very close to Tabby. Steven's doesn't like Tabby and now he thinks he's going to teach her a lesson and James a lesson by association."

Scott and Ororo both offered to stop the game, but Victor noticed Jimmy's smile and knew he was going to teach the bully Steven a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Not a lethal one, but an extremely humiliating one if he read his Baby Brother's expression correctly. Jimmy's eyes were grey again.

Victor laughed. "Naw – If his smile and grey eyes are an indication, a very humiliating lesson if he tries anything with either Jimmy or Tabby. Scanner can you link with Ghost and Mad Dog and project it to the rest of us? This is gonna be worthy of a Story if I'm correct. Jimmy is gonna use his critter friends and teach yur Bully a very public lesson. Don't worry Chucky – the Bully will survive the experience. Jimmy has never liked anyone that picks on the weak."

Scanner complied and all of the adults were linked and could hear Jimmy's and Tabby's quiet conversation. They could also see the entire game from Ghost's standpoint in the tree line. They were right there and could see all of the kids.

James' turned to Tabby and said simply. "I know what I am and yur like me not them. I ain't never been accepted by anyone except Victor in the past. We met a whole bunch of other Ferals last night but they are all adults. What is a telekinetic?"

Tabby said. "Steven can move things with his mind. He can make things happen by thinking about it verse doing it with this hands. When I run sometimes, I fall for no reason. I can't prove it's him, but I know it is most of the time. I do fall on my own sometimes if I go to fast."

James just said with a mischievous smile on his face with grey eyes. "Well, ya won't be the one fallin' today. Stay close to me Tabby."

Steven shouted. "I'm going to count to ten and then I'm going to come and get you!"

Steven started running straight for Tabby, who was to the right of Jimmy. Steven had taken maybe 15 steps when a swarm of hornets crossed his path. He had run right through them and was now swatting to get them out of his face. He fell and started to roll around on the grounds. He managed to get rid of the hornets and started back after Tabby. This time his foot got stuck in a newly form rabbit hole in the grass, which caused him to fall to the ground again. He freed his foot and decided to go after the new Kid. He was running straight at him when bird poop hit him square in the face. Two birds were flying over head and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wiped the crap out of his face and again tried to get the new Boy who was smirking.

Several children were laughing by now. A group of those Feral and Teachers were laughing on the deck about something else. None of them were paying attention to the game. He was going to use his powers and sack the new Kid and then get the Freak next. This was getting embarrassing and he needed to save face.

The new Kid and the Freak were close together. He was sure to get one of them. He lunged forward only to find that both his shoes and legs had two large garden snakes wrapped around them. He started screamed and used his telekinetic to get the snakes off of his legs. While he was doing that a group of spiders had crawled on his chest. He frantically swatted to get them off of him while hopping around. He finally noticed the new Kid was moving his hands in a weird way. He was causing his bad luck; he would teach him a lesson.

Steven's got mad and tried to pick up the new Boy using his telekinetic to hold him in place so he could tag him, but the Boy's eyes turned black and he continued to run from him. Steven's targeted the Freak, but ended up being shoved by an unseen force to the ground in a mud puddle.

Both the new Kid and the Freak were now standing by the tree line. There were several loose branches. He used his telekinetic to grab a few of them and sent them flying for both of their feet and back. It would look like they had broken and fallen on them by accident.

The branches never touched either the new Kid or the Freak. There were several low growls from the trees and the branches seem to be pulled into the wooded area. Steven shouted. "No fair! You are cheating somehow. You are one of those Feral Freaks too aren't ya?"

The new Kid said."Ya are a sore loser and a Bully. Everyone in this place is a Freak as ya say, no one here is Human. Ya tried to use yur telekintics on us, it's only fair my friends get in yur way"

As the new Kid finished speaking several animals came to his side. The two garden snakes sat one of his shoulders. The spiders were sitting in his hand. The two rabbits were at his feet. Two birds sat on his other shoulder. The swarm of hornets hovered over his head. The one that frighten Steven was the four snarling wolves that walked out of the trees holding the branches he had tried to hit Tabby and the new Kid with in their mouths. The wolves formed a half circle around the Feral Freaks. They put the branches down and snarled or growled at him.

By this time, one of the kids had run into the house and Murdock and the other Feral boy Cedric came out of the house to see what was going on outside. Both of them could smell fear coming from the other children. Cedric was a half lion half man looking Feral. He too was super strong and could run very fast. He also had enhanced senses. They got there in time to hear the new Boy say. "Aren't ya still it? Don't ya wanta play anymore? Of course if ya throw anything at us again, my wolves will bring it back to ya personally." The new Kid smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "What's the matter? We Feral Freak's are too much fur ya?"

Murdock said. "Little Sister – Is he bothering you again? Steven you still haven't learned yet?" in a low voice.

Tabby quickly explained and the two other boys started to laugh at Steven. Steven was getting redder by the minute as several other kids joined in the laughter. Steven tried to knock the Feral Freaks into the mud, since the big puddle he had fallen in earlier was right behind all of them now. He found himself get yanked forward and flew into the mud puddle himself. The new Kid's hands were glowing Yellow now. James said. "If ya try and pick on Tabby or anyone else for that matter, the local animals will pick on ya from this day forward until ya leave this place. Consider it a gift from a Feral Freak to Stupid Bully. Care to keep pressing yur luck Boy? My friends are gonna start bitin' ya next if ya don't stay down." Jimmy's eyes were grey again as he spoke in a low growl.

As Steven picked himself up, the wolves all moved forward towards him as one snapping their teeth in his direction. He screamed and ran into the house. Jimmy let all of his animals scatter and go back to their respective business. The four wolves went back to the tree line and sat back down out of the way.

Tabby was thanking James when he said. "That Bully shouldn't bother ya again and the animals will remind him if he does."

After Steven had left, all of the other kids had a friendly game of Tag and everyone had a good time. They played several other games for a few hours. Cedric had been sniffing the new Kid that Tabby had introduced as James. He smelled a lot like Wolverine but younger.

James' briefly turned black and he turned towards the Mansion. His eyes turned back to normal and he turned to his fellow Ferals after the last game had ended. "Let's get something to eat. My Brother Victor says its lunch time and that yur welcome to join us as well." Tabby, Cedric, and Murdock all agreed. They had assumed they were heading for the dining hall, but James started walking toward the small deck off the kitchen that was behind a set of bushes.

As the young Ferals rounded the bushes and saw most of the Elders, some of the Hunters, and some of the Teachers they slowed down a bit. James kept walking up the deck and sat down at the table with the Elders, Hunters and Teachers. The four wolves followed James and tucked themselves on the built in bench seating behind the Boy.

All of the adults knew why the young Ferals had slowed down and Charles can to the rescue. "James – I'm glad you met some new friends, but they all have classes less than 30 minutes. If you all would like to grab a quick bit to eat before class in the kitchen, that is fine. The barbeque will not be ready in time for you to get to class on time." Hanse knew Cedric was confused by James' scent. To the young Feral's credit, they just said their goodbyes to James and followed the Professor's suggestion. All of them did turn back as Victor approached James. "Jimmy did have a good time playing Tag? I see ya made some new friends and not just critters this time."

James inquired if he had Tutors as well and Victor told him. "Naw – Jimmy we're gonna grab a bit to eat and then we got Farm detail with a few other Kids from the School in a bit. Ya want milk or water with yur meal?"

Victor handed Jimmy a tin plate with a very large steak on it. He was also holding four raw ones in one hand which he tosses to each wolf on the bench. Jimmy told Victor and the others about Steven. Victor replied. "Sounds like he had it coming and ya gave it to him. Ya never had liked Bullies."

Lupa came by with a platter of more steaks and offered one to Jimmy. His reply brought the entire area to a standstill. "No Lupa. Ya should keep and eat the red meat for yurself. The Baby is gonna need the red meat ta grow strong. Victor doesn't want a sick Cub like I was when I was younger." All the Elders, Hunters, and teachers present all stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at the Boy's statement. Lupa almost dropped the platter entirely. Victor choked on his beer and barely kept from spraying it across the table.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	13. Chapter 13: Announcements and Farm Work

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 13: Announcements and Farm Work

Everyone staring at James - Some had food falling back onto plates. Some had drink cups in mid air. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Victor was still coughing from his beer going down the wrong way and Lupa had managed not to drop the platter of steaks. She did however sit down abruptly on the bench beside Jimmy.

Victor turned to Banger, who appeared to want to be anywhere except on the deck. Luna was also staring VERY hard at her Mate. "Banger? Is Jimmy right. Yur nose is as strong as his normally."

Banger met Victor's gaze and nodded. "Young James is correct. Lupa started scenting yesterday evening." Victor's face broke out into a huge grin and Lupa found herself lifted into the air in a huge bear hug from her Mate along with a mighty Roar. Everyone joined in smiling and several congratulations were said or roared as the case was on the back deck.

Jimmy chimed in. "Congratulations! Can I watch the Baby when he or she gets here? I'll take good care of it! I won't let anything hurt yur Cub! I swear it!" At Jimmy's statement, Victor's face fell. He stared at the Jimmy. All the Ferals at the table could scent Victor's guilt at the Boy's words. They all knew he was thinking of Yuriko and the babies she had just lost. Jimmy continued happily. "Yur Cub will be safe in the Pack. We won't have to run or hide anymore. There is plenty to eat here. It will never be hunted by the Humans. Lupa's more like me and smells like a wolf, so you might have a Pup instead of Cub Victor." Jimmy laughed at the thought.

All of the adults had gotten very quiet. Charlotte had tears leaking from all of her eight eyes. Ororo's eyes were also wet and you could hear thunder in the distance. She created a gentle breeze on the deck. She had a feeling that folks might be smelling sad and didn't want James to know why. Victor nodded his thanks when he felt the wind. Luna broke the uncomfortable silence and said she was going down to sit with Yuriko. It had been Lupa's turn, but under the circumstances it would be cruel for her to go down to the Medical Lab. Yuri's nose was as good as Banger's and Jimmy's. If they could smell the baby on her, so could Yuri even in sleep.

Scott cleared his throat and said the Kids would be at the farm now with Hank and they should probably head over with James. Victor, Banger, Rex, Odessa, and Scott started walking off the deck. James started to run back over to the farm. When he noticed that Lupa wasn't coming with them, two of his wolves turned around and stayed with Lupa on the back deck. Anyone near Lupa was now sniffed by her silent protectors before they got close enough to touch her person. Her new shadows followed her silently as she cleaned up the mess from the lunch meal. Jean balked at the wolves going into the Mansion and tried to close the door preventing them from entering. That got two very nasty growls wolves. All of the Elders, Hunters, and remaining Teachers found out the two wolves were very fast as they bolted threw the closing door and won't allow Lupa out of their sight. Apparently James wanted to make sure that Lupa was protected in the new Pack, when she was out of Victor and James' sight.

On the way to the farm, Victor told Jimmy to have all of the horse relieve themselves in the pens. Two boys were going to clean the horse pen and help put hay in the stables. Victor had Jimmy do the same thing in the chicken coup which a girl would tend to at the farm. Mary, Jason, Marcus and James had all been given their respective assignments in the barn by Scott and Banger. First the four kids with Scott and Banger were going to put hay in the stables for the horses in the barn. This gave the kids a chance to talk. James was more talkative this time, but was still pretty quiet around the three kids. They would then clear the horses from the pen with James and Odessa's help. Jason and Marcus would be shoving horse shit to clean up the pens. Scott would supervise since none of the Ferals cared for the smell and would take care of few loose posts in the pens. Jason and Marcus also had to mix the horse manure with mulch and hay it would be used on the grounds for the trees and bushes for landscaping. Both boys had farm duties for the next four weeks for their bright idea of using the Whispering Conk. They would be covered in manure during that time to think over the mistake it had been of going into an Elder's room. Mary had to clean the chicken coup and would be mixing the chicken dropping to make fertilizer for the new grain fields. Hank would also keep an eye on her work as well fix some loose fencing around the chicken coup. They wanted Hank on site since they didn't when or how James was going to regain his adult form was still up in the air. Haggar was still with Yuriko in the Medical Lab. Odessa would be with James as he tended to the horses. She would help him groom them while the pen was being cleaned by the Boys. Odessa was impressed, she was good with most horses due to her mutation and James was great with animals' period. He had no trouble with any of the horses and greeted each one like an old friend. This was his way with the animals and not just his mutation; his eyes were not grey when he greeted them. James wasn't a lazy child, he didn't mind hard work. He took pride in his work and made sure that each animal was thoroughly cleaned, groomed, and fed before moving to the next horse. He even re-shoed a few hoofs that he thought were too loose. For that process, he did use his mutation and the horses complied with his quiet commands.

Victor, Rex and Banger would be taking care of some loose boards on the west side of storage shed. A tree had fallen into the storage shed and most of the boards needed to be replaced before it caved in. The two Elders also wanted to talk with Victor privately. They knew he was both happy and felt guilty that Lupa was carrying his child. Rex changed into a T-Rex and brought over all of the building supplies in one trip using his tail. As Victor and Banger ripped out the bad boards, he held the shed up using his back in his T-Rex form. It wasn't heavy at all to him, but saved them the trouble of building a temporary work structure just to tear it down once they were done.

Since it was clear Victor wasn't going to bring it up. Banger dove in and got to the point. "This situation ain't yur fault - None of it. Three foolish children caused this situation. Ya don't have anything to feel guilty about with either James or Yuriko. We'll care for them and they will overcome this in time. Yes, James will be pissed at the situation. However he is a fair man and he won't blame ya once he cools down."

Victor snorted. "How this happened ain't gonna matter to Jimmy. He ain't gonna kill those kids. He ain't gonna blame any of ya. Protecting Family and having each other's back is a really big deal to him. Having Yuri still lying in a fucking medical bed; ain't having his back. Jimmy's 12 fucking years old and he sent two wolves to keep an eye on my Mate while we're at the farm just because she's carrying. Right or wrong our Cub is always gonna be a reminder that I didn't protect his Pups and his Mate. Jimmy don't forget NOTHING. He might not mention it, but the fact that I failed to protect what was his while he couldn't is always going to be between us now. I really don't know what he's gonna do when he finds out. The first option is he's gonna blow the hell up and I'll be lucky to keep my head. The second option is he's gonna get real quiet and he'll take Yuri and disappear for a few years. The third option is some combination of the two."

Rex spoke. "James will be angry and we'll have to weather his anger, but he will not abandon the Packs. That isn't in him. He'll not kill the only Family he has living; your head will remain attached to your body Victor."

Victor looked both men in the eyes and what they saw in them chilled them both to the bone. His gaze was dead. "Yur wrong Rex and so are ya Banger. Jimmy did leave the Packs before when they wanted to kick out Medusa. He felt betrayed. He felt like the Pack had stabbed him in the back. He was PISSED and he was hurt. That had almost been the death of the Packs and only a few folks knew it. He cooled off a little and started two new Packs, but didn't set foot in Black Bears Pack for over two decades. He took White Bear and Black Bear at their Word that Medusa would be safe in the Pack. She lived personally with them after the whole Split Beast vote and they kept their Word. White Bear and Black Bear kept trying to Jimmy to come back, but until he could walk into the Pack without his eyes going Feral Black from anger he stayed away. It took him 22 fucking YEARS to forgive hurtful words. The first thing he did when came back was end the Tribrueral system and create the Clans Council. Never again was he gonna have a Pack of Ferals trying to kick out one of their own without a trial for something that clearly broke the Law. The Packs could vote the Elder they wanted to represent them on the Clans Council, but he added another layer to the process. Jimmy met up with Medusa annually in yur new Pack Rex. He had Odessa always get her and bring her to him. Ya really think that Jimmy is gonna forgive me for spilling his own Blood and letting his Mate lie broken on the ground at another Man's feet? I have no body to give him. I haven't avenged a DAMN thing. The place he would normally go to get his on head straight again was Japan, but Yuri had a bad experience there, so I ain't sure where he would go to rest."

Rex said quietly. "If James and Yuriko require a break from the Clans and Xavier's we'll see to it that they get it. They both have earned the right to grieve for their loss, but I don't believe that James will wash his hands of you. You are Family. He may be mad, but he will realize this wasn't your fault in time. If any of us can give him a place to revitalize in our Pack we will. He and Yuriko are welcome anywhere in the World they wish to go; we have safe houses all over in every major and minor city. Most of us owe James our lives or at the very least a better quality life than we would have had without the Packs."

Victor prayed Rex was right and that Jimmy really was just gonna need a break from the School and the Clans Council. He really didn't want to think that he had lost his Brother over this accident, but he knew he was going to have to answer to Jimmy in a way the others weren't going to have to because he was his Brother. Regardless of how you looked at the situation, he was the Eldest Brother and he had failed his Baby Brother in a deeply personal way. Jimmy had always wanted a Mate and Pups. Victor was going to have trouble looking his Brother in the eye for many years to come. He and Lupa had been trying to have Cubs for years, but it hadn't happened. He was beginning to think he just wasn't meant to offspring. That happened in nature sometimes, an Alpha Male wasn't meant to reproduce. If Yuri hadn't just lost her Pups he would be crowing the fact that Lupa was carrying his Cub at Jimmy and rubbing it in his face that he, Victor, was the first of them to make a Baby.

They all completed their work in silence. There really wasn't anything left to say. Banger and Rex had a lot to think about, if Victor was correct, James might leave the Packs and it would be for a very long time. Neither had known James had left before for 22 years. Banger had still been in Black Bears Pack as a Hunter. He did remember the 22 years absents of The Seeker in the Pack. Victor, Black Bear, White Bear, Rex, Odessa, Mirror (Merlin's Mate), and Merlin had conducted business but James was not present and his present was missed. James came up with most of the solutions to Pack problems. They were always logical and simple to execute. He only sent two new Pack Members to Black Bear's Pack during that time and they always returned with the Medusa via Odessa's portals. He also remembered White Bears' sad face each time Medusa returned home from a visit without James' dropping her off personally. Rex and Odessa had been granted the honor of a new Pack shortly after the Split Beast vote. James focused his attention on the new Pack. Other Strays he and Victor had hid over the years came to Rex's new Pack.

Both Rex and Banger also felt they had failed James personally as well. Both had been found by James alone and hungry as teenagers. Both men had been hidden, educated, and fed by James. Both had heard Victor's taunts to his Brother about picking up another Stray. They both knew that the Packs had been James' idea and not Victor's. Every person in the Pack owed James their thanks for providing them a home and most never even knew it. Everyone knew he was an Elder, but few Ferals alive knew that he and Victor were The Elder Brothers. He didn't want the attention. Neither of them did really. They preferred to move among the people verse being put on pedestals by the people.

Rex knew for a fact that James had longed to find his Mate and desperately wanted to have a Family of his own. James had been God-Father to all of his six children. He had tried to protect all of his children as if they had been his own. Right down to his Granddaughters Mika and Nina in the Labs. Mika and Nina's deaths actually gave Rex hoped that he was correct about the way James would handle this situation. Death and James were as close as old lovers. Victor was upset and felt guilty for not being able to save Yuri.

He and Medusa were two of James closes friends. Medusa had been like a daughter to him, but their relationship had changed over the years. He and Medusa shared a special bond since they both were Split Beast. He always treated her with care and he had been so happy to introduce Medusa to her Mate Fang. Finding Medusa's Mate had given James hope that he had a Mate as well. He had begun to fear that the Split Beast were the exceptions of the Feral and had no Mate.

Rex would also speak with James when he regained his adult form. Rex was very close to James and he prayed he could help his friend through this crisis. James was the one who was always there for other people, now it was time for his friends to be there for him. Merlin had also been a very good friend but he had died of old age over 20 years ago. Rex and Odessa had delivered Merlin's final scroll to James in Canada. It had been of Merlin's final vision: James was going to find his Mate. Merlin had told James where to be and when he would find his Mate. Falcona had tried to twist Fate, but she had only succeeded in bringing them together under different circumstances.

Rex remembered that James had also introduced him to Odessa. He knew they were going to hit it off and had taken the liberty of securing a private place for to begin the Mate-Bond. He had stocked it with a ton of food and had custom bed built and set up in the hunting cabin for them. The bed had actually been big enough for him to lie down in without bending his knees. That was a very thoughtful gift, since he was just over 8 feet tall. They still had that bed to this day in their home. James had told them the name of the Feral that had made the mattress when it had been needed to be replaced. She also made the sheets and blankets for the bed.

Everyone worked until Dinner time. Mary, Jason and Marcus had already headed back to the Mansion to clean up for dinner with Scott in tow. Hank was getting the chickens back in the coup. Jimmy and Odessa were putting the horses back into the Pen. Victor, Banger and Rex were heading back to the barn when they heard Jimmy scream. The wolves started to growl and the horses whined. Victor, Banger, and Rex rounded the corner to the Horse Pen at a full run. Banger and Victor had dropped to all fours to go faster.

The scene that greeted was Jimmy on the ground convulsing. Hank and Odessa came running over as well from different directions. All any of them could do was watch and wait. Jimmy's eyes were Feral Black, the cords in his neck were standing out, and he wasn't able to make any more noise. The wolves were close to him but backed up as he got larger. They were growling but couldn't find anything to attack on Jimmy's behalf. As Jimmy grew into an adult before their eyes, shards of silver started to appear from the air and they pierced his skin all over his body. His body was violently thrashing on the ground as the shards of silver seemed to cover every inch of his skin and drill into him. The air smelled of hot metal, pain and blood. The whole process took maybe 5 minutes from start to finish. When it was done, Jimmy was fully clothed and he was lying way too still on the ground. The Feral Black was fading from his eyes and his normal hazel green color was beginning to show. The wolves whined and licked his face. Hank was at his side the second he stopped moving and the wolves let him kneel by Jimmy. Victor's blood ran cold in his veins as Hank yelled to Odessa. "Get us to the Medical Lab now – he's not breathing!"

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	14. Chapter 14: Brother's will be Brothers

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 14: Brother's will be Brothers

Odessa had them all in the Medical Lab before Hank had finished speaking. Hank picked up James and dropped him on a Medical bed in one smooth motion. Haggar turn sharply as everyone emerged from the portal. Hank said to Haggar and Jean. "He's not breathing and we must correct this before his heart stops beating or he will die. We can't jump his heart with the Adamantium in his body and it had returned."

Breathing tubing, equipment, and wirer started flying toward where James lay via Haggar's and Jean's respective telekinetic powers. Hank tore James' shirt and got the wires attached. Haggar got the tubes down his throat and Jean attached everything to the machines. Victor and Banger had to move quickly not to get hit by some of the flying and rolling equipment the women had summoned mentally. Banger ended up next to Yuriko's bed with his Mate Luna at his side. Rex and Odessa also stood together by a watching Victor.

Haggar's green gaze was on James and her fangs were growing out of her mouth as they watched. "He's too weak and his body will fail him if we don't give him some help." Her gaze shift back to Yuriko and then James; she turned to Victor and said. "I require your permission. James survived this process once of having the Adamantium bonded to his bones, but it's killing him now. I believe the difference was Yuriko. They hadn't Mated or Mate-Bonded in the cages when this was done to him the first time and she was no doubt spraying a lot. I can create that effect in your Pack-Sister now with your permission. He will be less than pleased with me when he awakes, but I believe it will give him something to fight for and hold him to this realm of life. While they are still Mate-Bonded, their Soul-Bond hasn't been re-established yet and won't until Yuriko wakes up. He can't feel her in his Mind, Body, or Soul in his heart and may think her dead." All of the Ferals in the room understood what Haggar hadn't said out loud. What she was doing was going to create a serious state of arousal in James and Yuriko using drugs. Ferals only sprayed pheromones when they were getting ready to Mate and with Yuriko's body still healing from losing the babies mating wasn't an option. She was effectively teasing their bodies into make them aware of each other's physical presents without their Soul-Bond being in place. James would awake but would be in need of a very cold shower since his Mate was still asleep and healing.

Victor said. "Do it!" Two bottles of something came flying out of a locked cabinet alone with a needle. Haggar mixed the bottles and filled the needle. She moved to Yuriko and said. "I'm sorry Little Sister, but I do this to save your Mate." And she injected Yuriko in one smooth motion.

Jean had started to say. "What do you meaning spraying? As in spraying pheromones? Like a cat in Heat? No Human can smell pheromones." Yuriko's eyes shot open and they changed from Silver and Blue to Feral Black before their eyes and she started to hiss very loudly and was shaking a bit as well. Her eyes closed again in sleep but her face was flushed with blood. Banger jerked back as if he had been hit and started coughing and sneezing. His eyes were watering as well. Banger ran for the door to the Medical Lab gasping and Luna followed him out of the room. The two wolves also ran for the door, but remained right outside of the Medical Lab on the floor. Victor, Odessa, and Rex were also sneezing as well. Hank was beginning to cough a bit now. Victor growled. "We ain't Human Red. Haggar - she stinks of them now; that's too strong. That's gonna get a reaction out of Jimmy that can't be consummated at the moment. Vent this room some NOW."

With a hasty "sorry," Haggar created a wind that sweep the room and cleared the musty smell significantly. She turned back to James as his low growl was heard in the room. His eyes were Feral Black again, he was sitting up, he was sniffing like crazy, he purred slightly and he definitely had a notably visible reaction to Haggar's suggested treatment showing. His heated gaze was staring at Yuri's form on the medical bed. He became aware of his surroundings and their present in the room. His eyes found Victor's and a very guttural "Explain Now" was heard in the room. Odessa created portals for herself, Haggar, Hank, Jean and Rex without a word and they all were in the War Room. Banger and Luna were there as well. Banger was wiping his face with a wet rag. Banger's eyes were bloodshot red, but it was fading to their normal brown color. He was no longer coughing as much. Luna gave him another wet rag which he took without a word and wiped his face, neck and hands again. He had been standing a very bad spot given his super sensitive sense of smell. He hadn't expected the Little Cat to spray that strongly. He had forgotten how strongly she could spray the air from last year when she had feared all Feral Males.

After a few minutes a very loud crashing sound that actually shook the room was heard. Haggar told Odessa to put her back in the Medical Lab and was gone in a portal. The rest of them ran for the War Room Door. The scene that greeted them was the Head of the Clans pulling himself out of the wall saying "Mother Fucker. Calm down. Ya little piece of Rat Shit! I ain't done explainin' yet" as his nose was healing on his face and one of his fangs was re-growing in his mouth. James' cold voice answered "Oh yes, yur are ya good-for-nothing mangy Cat Shit" was heard. The scent of his pure rage hit them all in the face. Before they get into the hallway, they all found themselves shoved back into the War Room with a nice yellow band and had the door shut in their respective faces. More loud crashing sounds were heard from the hallway along with a howl of pain from Victor alone with a few colorful curses. About two minutes later the War Room doors opened again and a yellow band shoved Hanse, Hannock, Scanner, Scott, Ororo, Medusa, White Bear, and Black Bear into the room. Another loud thud from the hallway was heard along a Victor sized impression forming in the wall of the War Room by the door. Victor's growled out "For Fucks sake! Will ya let me explain or are ya gonna keep blasting my ass!" was cut off by James' "Blasting is too good fur ya. Ya pathetic excuse for a Fucking Feral!" before the doors shut again. Another yelp of pain was heard from Victor and more crashing and blasting sounds came from the hallway. Both of the Brothers were roaring, snarling, or cursing their respective displeasure at the point. A yellow circle formed above the War Room table and Gateway, Ghost, Gary, Aria, Helena, Seer, Fire Fox, Taz, and Jaz all fell on the table in a tangle of arms and legs looking slightly confused. Gateway's destination had been the hallway. He also couldn't teleport out of the room without getting caught in a yellow circle of light. Odessa didn't try to make anymore portals. She had a feeling it wasn't going to work. They couldn't get the door open from the inside with anyone's powers or combined strength; they were stuck in the room. After several more bone jarring crashes had shaken the room and some of the foundation of the sub-level. It had gotten very quiet on the outside of that door. Scott had just offered to blast it off the hinges after 15 minutes of silence had passed when Haggar opened it from the outside using her telekinetic green light.

The hallway behind the Witch Doctor had definitely seen better days. Several repairs were going to be needed. To rid the walls of the blood stains, dents, broken lights, and the holes that damaged them in several places. It appeared a cabinet door had been ripped off and bashed over someone's head lay in the hallway. Most likely Victor's head if Banger remembered the smell of his blood correctly. Banger said. "Where is Victor? And where is James?"

Haggar looked at the floor and spoke. "James is sitting with Yuriko and I don't believe he wishes any company at the moment. The doors to the Medical Lab will not open without his approval nor will his wolves allow anyone to pass. Victor is outside licking his wounds, but I'm not sure of the exact location." Haggar turned her head up to the ceiling and they could all see exactly how Victor had gotten outside. There was a hole in the ceiling that led to the surface slightly larger than Victor's body. You could see where his claws had ripped through the metal and soil on his way out of the building. It was also quite clear Victor hadn't left under his own power or will. James had literally blasted his Brother outside.

White Bear spoke quietly. "The Elder Brothers have disagreements just like everyone else. We shall allow them time so they can both calm down a bit before we seek them out. Agreed?" Her tone of voice brokered no arguments. She was staring at four of her former 'children' Banger, Rex, Gary, and Medusa. The four Elders all nodded their agreement to White Bear. Everyone headed upstairs. James' truly did have the worse temper between the Brothers if the amount of property damage was any indication. None of the Clans Council could remember a time when this much damage had been done to a meeting facility. Black Bear assured Scott, the Clans would pay for the damage done to Charles' property. They would patch the hole from the sub-level to the outside immediately until it could be repaired properly.

Taz and Jaz cracked a comment about "Wolverine practicing what he preaches to his young Feral students about controlling ones temper." Both Hunters found themselves cuffed hard by each of the Male Elders and hissed at by all of the Female Ferals present. They took extra care to stay away from Medusa. All of the snakes covering her head actually hissed in their direction with open fangs. Black Bear's angry voice was heard "You would do well to remember your place Young Ones. What is happening between The Elder Brothers will not be fodder for your jokes if you two insolent PUPS value your necks. Do I make myself CLEAR!" as he roared out the last part at the two Hunters exposing all of his very sharp teeth. All the Ferals in the hallway growled or hissed in agreement. For once neither Taz nor Jaz had anything to say.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	15. Chapter 15: Fall Out and Conversations

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 15: Fall Out and Conversations

It was dinner time and no one had seen either of the Elder Brothers. The good news was they were not fighting anymore but they still weren't speaking to each other.

Haggar was catching up on some sleep since James was sitting with Yuriko. The monitors in the Medical Lab would alert Haggar, Hank, and Jean if they were needed. For now all had decided to give James and Yuriko some privacy. The smell of rage on James had shaken them all. No even in his childhood form had he sprayed rage that strongly. Only White Bear, Black Bear, Rex, Odessa, Medusa and Banger could ever recall a time when James had sprayed rage publically and that had been at the Split Beast discussion so long ago. He had been angry at Falcona's words last year, but not in a rage when he and Victor had taught her a lesson in respect during the Clans Council.

White Bear was walking into the Mansion with a large fresh basket of bread biscuits with a large jar of honey tucked in it. She also had a platter of fresh steaks. Several of the Elders smiled, it was a very well kept secret that James had a sweet tooth and White Bear's honey biscuits would definitely gain her entry into the Medical Lab. She told Medusa to grab two more raw steaks for James' wolves that still hadn't left the Medical Lab doors and the two Feral Females headed down to the Medical Lab bearing food. Rogue had added a six pack of beer in a basket for Medusa to take down. Medusa thanked her 'Little Sister' for Rogue was one of James Strays as well. Rex had been thinking along the same lines and Odessa was making one of her famous homemade apple pies. He would go down later with the pie to have his talk with James.

White Bear and Medusa approached the Medical Lab doors. The wolves raised their heads and showed their teeth to both the Females Ferals. Medusa tossed the raw steaks a slight distance and to the right of the doors. Neither wolf moved from their respective post, but both looked longingly at the steaks. A low growl was heard from inside the doors and both wolves got up and ran to the steaks and the doors opened.

White Bear and Medusa found James sitting beside Yuriko's bed with his feet propped up on some medical equipment. His stomach growled at the sight of the food. Yuriko still wasn't awake. White Bear wordlessly put the food on a medical bed side tray and wheeled it over to James. He regarded both women in a guarded manner and finally growled. "The food is welcome. Conversations about this situation ain't."

White Bear had been expecting as much from James. She promptly ignored his comment and started her verbal lashing. "Did blasting your Brother make you feel better James? Did it help Yuriko heal? Did it change the current situation in anyway? Did you even allow Victor to explain all of what has happened in the past four days?" James' had begun to growl while White Bear spoke and was about to speak when she cut him off. "Don't growl at me James. You've eaten too much of my food to treat me as if I am one of your Cubs. You may be older than I am Youngest of the Elder Brothers but you are NOT acting like it at the moment. Did you behave like an insolent Whelp? Yes! Some of your students have more control over their tempers than you showed this afternoon! They have more respect for an Elder as well. You literally BLASTED the Head of the Clans AND the Eldest of your Pack out of the House in an ultimate show of disrespect! That was a most disgraceful display of your powers and public disrespect toward Victor." Her pink eyes flashed Feral Black in the light. Her anger scented the air in the Medical Lab.

James stared at her hard for a long moment, before he broke the stare and looked away in shame. If anyone else had behaved in this manner in the Packs, he would have publically taught that Feral a lesson in respect for ones Elders. He sounded tired when he spoke but he was still a little angry as well. "No, Pinky is didn't change the situation and no I didn't get the full Account from my good for nothing Tiger Shit of a Brother. He got to the part where Yuri got hurt by Blaster and I might have knocked him into a wall. He added that she had been carrying and the Pups were dead and I lit into the Mangy Cat. As for the rest of it; no disrespect was shown publically. I did have the decency not to kick his sorry Ass in front of the whole Clans Council, the Hunters, or even the School, which is more than the overgrown Hair Ball deserved, so he should be able to save face in this situation and say he didn't really fight back. Say he was just letting me vent on him. That being said, I would appreciate a full Account. I will not interrupt this time."

White Bear quietly provided the Account with Medusa filling the parts from Narcissi's lair. James didn't interrupt either woman. They explained how they had found him and Victor as children. How he had dealt with Crock and Wind Runner. How he and Victor had handled Tantor and Grey Back and their eventual deaths at James' hands. How he had gone fully Feral when Victor had disappeared and shown them all his Flashing Amber eyes and his Feral wolf form. How Narcissi had wanted to see and watched the whole thing with interest. How she showed them all her Human form and gave them the honor of her name. How Blaster had frozen them all after knocking James out in his child form. How Victor had tried to protect him not knowing that Yuriko was Blaster's target. None of them had known that Yuriko was carrying or she would have never been there in the first place. She had started scenting in the fields that night and only Victor and Banger had known and then it was too late when Blaster had mentally sensed the Babies. They told him how Narcissi had ashed Blaster to the winds on his behalf for the murder of his unborn Pups and apologized for leaving. They told him Narcissi would be in four days time to speak with him. They told him how Victor had showed them his Amber Eyes as well. They told him of all of the events that had a happened when he was a totally Feral child at the School, in the War Room, and the Farm. What had happened just this morning with the breakfast, the game of tag, lunch, his announcement of Lupa and Victor's pending Cub, and finally the Farm in the afternoon. The details on the children, the Whispering Conk, and on what events had allowed him to regain his adult body. They explained that he had been dying and Haggar injected Yuriko so she would spray pheromones so he would scent his Mate and fight for life. The whole tale had taken close to two hours.

He had eaten his food while he listened to their tale. He listened but his scent went from anger to rage to sadness to rage to guilt and back to a mixture of rage, guilt, and sadness. He had taken Yuriko's hand while they were speaking. He was rubbing her knuckles in hand lightly in a hand massage when they finished speaking. He was man enough to admit his had taken his rage out on Victor, but he wasn't ready to forgive Victor yet.

Medusa added "Once a wise Split Beast told me that despite whatever anger we feel at a situation, we must NEVER let our Beasts out to avenge it in anger. For to avenge an offense in anger for Ferals like us, is to lose our hard won control over ourselves. The price for our anger would be paid for in the Blood of those we love if we ever forget and let it run unchecked." Medusa continued and touched James' arm and knelt before him on the floor by Yuriko's bedside. "I know how much you long to have your own Pups with your Mate. I know this has to hurt more than anything you have every experienced in life, but Father you are the one that taught me you MUST forgive others so you can forgive yourself. I can smell the guilt you have and I know you well enough to recognize that is what is fueling your anger with Victor. Neither you nor Victor caused this situation and neither of you is to blame for Yuriko lying in this bed or for the deaths of your Pups."

James finally looked at both women in the eyes. He covered Medusa hand on his arm with his own. He sounded defeated. "That's where ya are wrong Snakes. I keep failing Yuri. I'm one of the most powerful Fucking Ferals on the planet and I can't seem to protect my own Mate. I didn't save her from Stryker and I didn't keep her or my Pups safe from Blaster. Even as a child you have seen the power I wielded and yet Yuri's Blood and my own was spilled at Blasters' feet. Some Fucking Alpha male I am?"

Both women were getting ready to speak when James looked back at Yuriko as she lay in the bed and said. "Pinky? Snakes? Leave me, please? I ain't ready to talk to Victor yet. He did fail me but more importantly he failed Yuri. Family should have yur back, but I'll give ya this situation ain't his entire fault. I promise I will speak him later – without further blasting – unless he starts it, but right now I wish to tend to my Mate. Thank ya for the food. I've heard yur words." He looked up at White Bear and said. "Pinky - Please bring me some fresh clothes for Yuri and yur honey oat soap?"

White Bear nodded to his request. She and Medusa moved to the door. Medusa turned and said before she left the room. "We all failed Yuriko in that field. There were 14 other Ferals in that field beside Yuriko, Victor, and yourself. All of us failed the Feral Credo you and Victor set down long ago 'We're Brothers (and Sisters) and we look out for each other. WE take care of ANYTHING that gets in our way.' Victor wasn't the only Family that let you down Father, yet you haven't tried to take off my head?"

White Bear's voice could be heard from the hallway. "Fair warning James, Black Bear wishes to have a Word with you later. The Old Man is a tad upset by your behavior and the amount of property damage it involved."

Jimmy turned back Yuri. He had a lot to think about. He had lost his temper and he knew it. He could imagine what Black Bear was going to say to him when he saw the man. His cuffs were legendary among the Packs. Even with a healing factor, he could make your ears ring. James got a headache just thinking about it. Perhaps he should let Victor blast him publically for his 'disrespect toward the Head of the Clans.' It might hurt less than Black Bear's cuff to his head.

An Hour Later Back in the Medical Lab:

Rex approached the Medical Lab doors; he had two raw steaks and his pie in hand. The wolves appeared to be sleeping. He knew better. He tossed the steaks down and waited. The wolves didn't move until a low growl came from the closed doors. They then moved towards the steaks.

Rex entered the room. James was now sitting on Yuriko's bed. He had been grooming his Mate by combing out her hair long hair as she slept and braiding in one thick cord. He could also smell that he had given her a bath and a fresh change of clothes. James had most likely needed to rid the smell of his Mate spraying pheromones to keep his sanity as he sat with her in the Medical Lab. Rex noted the air had been vented as well.

James looked at Rex but didn't speak. Rex pulled up a chair and placed his peace offering on the medical tray table next the Yuriko's bed. He also pulled out a container of milk, cups, and plates.

James snorted. "Really – am I this predicable? First White Bear's honey biscuits and now Odessa's apple pie. Have you both blabbed the news of my sweet tooth to the whole Mansion?" He cut himself a very nice sized piece of pie and placed it on his plate with a cup of milk.

Rex smiled. James' sense of humor was back and that was a good sign. "No. The younger Elders and Hunters have no clue. I believe your secret is safe for now. I do believe the child Rogue knows since the milk was her idea as I was coming downstairs."

James smiled slightly at the mention of the Girl's name. She was definitely one of his Strays here at the School and he was fond of the Child. "Are ya here to lecture me on my conduct with Victor? If so, I've already been verbally cuffed by White Bear and Medusa - over my 'shameful display of disrespect' towards the Head of the Clans. I've also been warned that Black Bear is looking for my sorry hide."

Rex let out a mighty laugh. He could imagine what White Bear had to say over the Victor sized hole in the ceiling. He shook his head in sympathy towards James since Black Bear was looking to have a Word with him. "Good Luck with the Old Man. Agreeing to whatever he says is the best course of action, if you don't wish your ears to be ringing next year. I speak from personal experience." Rex continued with a smile. "Nope, that wasn't on my list of things to discuss tonight. I do have to admit that was rather creative way of sending Victor outside. I would love to know what the parting comments were you give him on his way out of the Mansion?"

James smirked. "I told him that since he didn't know how to behave like a Family member should and protect my House. It was time to kick the Pussy Cat out of the House and turn him into an Alley Cat. After all, I expect an Alley Cat not to have my back."

Rex winced. "That was harsh. What else did you say to Victor? He hasn't set foot in the Mansion since he the fight nor has he showed his face to anyone."

James' turned away from Rex and looked down. "I said some things I shouldn't have said. The worse one was I told him we was DONE and he wasn't no Kin of mine since he couldn't protect my Mate or my Pups. I also told him that if I saw him again – we would find out for a fact that Dogs do kill Cats. I might have also said that the Clans would need a new Head, since his would be missing."

Rex's eyes had gotten very wide at the last statement. James had definitely made the comments personal and he had crossed more than one line. A Feral didn't joke about taking another Feral's head. Rex cleared his throat. "I see. Now that you have cooled off a bit; is that truly the way you feel James?"

James' stared down at Yuriko and answered. "I don't know if I can forgive him for what he couldn't save that day. You know how I've longed for Pups of my own. Yuri and I had been trying but this is the first time it stuck." He took a deep breath and turned to face Rex. "I ain't only angry at the fact the Pups died. I'm PISSED that Yuri was once again brutalized because she is MINE. Stryker would never have found her without Falcona sending him her picture. It took her three years to stop flinching from my touch when she was having a nightmare and I tried to comfort her by holding her close. I don't know if I can take her fear of me again. She still have nightmares about the things she went thru in Stryker's Labs. She has survivor's guilt over Mika and Nina. I need to get her out of this Lab before she wakes up, or she will freak out. She and I both have post traumatic stress disorder, but being in the Medical Lab is a trigger for her still. I avoid it, so she doesn't feel bad. She still fears strange large Males sometimes when we're out. Yuri is young and this is the second time she has suffered because she is my Mate. I know I took out my anger on Victor, but he failed my Mate." James' eyes were Feral Black now as he finished speaking and Rex could smell his anger.

Rex said. "Do you remember what you told me after Odessa had been beaten and we lost our fourth child? She was beaten for no other reason than she was a Negro Woman in the Jim Crow and Segregated South. We had come for the Clan Council Meeting in Black Bear's Pack and she had been carrying for seven months. The Child had to have a power similar to Nil's since it messed up Odessa's ability to make portals and her healing factor was in and out. She was shopping in town for fabric to make some baby outfits with Luna. Five men attacked our Females. Two held Luna and three beat and stomped Odessa into the ground. A White Woman from the Fabric shop called the police. They came and the five men ran right past the police who saw nothing but a beaten up Negro Woman and didn't think the incident was worth their time. Luna had begged them to get medical attention for Odessa."

Rex took a deep breath and continued. "Our child might have lived, if Odessa had been allowed into the White's Only Hospital a block from where they beaten her. However the Law was the Law and they took her to the Negro Hospital that was over an hour away in the back of a pickup truck on a very bumpy road. Luna called us from the Negro Hospital. Odessa had only been out of my sight for 6 hours and our whole World had changed in that time period. You, Banger, Gary, and Victor went with me to collect my Mate. She had already lost the Baby and she flinched when I extended my hands to hold her close and purr. Her eyes didn't track properly; her dress was bloody and torn. She was in shock, her lip was split, her eye was swollen, and she had a concussion. Her head wrap was tore and stained as well. Her senses were off and she was sprayed fear at me – her Mate – when I touched her body. I wanted to hunt down those White men and kill them. They had stolen my future, abused my Mate, and I wanted REVENGE. Do you member your words to me James?"

*FLASH*

Rex was shaking with anger. You could feel the heat on his skin. He was fighting not to turn into his Feral form. That would draw the type of attention they didn't need. A Negro male over 8 feet tall with his Negro wife who was close to 7 feet already drew more than enough attention in these parts. Forget the fact that several people had seen Odessa's zebra striped black and white hair since her head wrap had been torn in the assault. Luna had purchased a shoulder wrap and was rapping Odessa's long braids under it to hide her unique hair color.

James put his hand on Rex's arm and nodded to Victor and Banger. They would get the Females in the van they had secured. Merlin was already waiting in the van, but could only help heal Odessa's body now. Merlin was an obvious Feral and couldn't walk freely in the Human World. The large van was roomy and Odessa would have more room if she wished to nap in the car on the way back to Black Bear's Pack. Luna was shaken but relatively unharmed, so Banger was staying to assist in his and Victor's business in town. Her dress had been torn and she was muddy but only because she had tried to pull away for the 'good White man that was teaching the filthy Negro whore a lesson' and gotten pushed into the mud for her defiance. After all no self respecting White woman should defend a Negro woman. Luna was also the only person Odessa would let touch her at the moment.

James' said quietly. "Rex – I need ta ya calm down. Ya can't change right now. Take yur Mate back to the Pack. Let her take comfort in yur presents and be there for her. Her body will heal and what was stolen from ya will be again."

Rex's dark brown eyes turned to James and you could see the Feral Black coming out in them. "I need to KILL these BASTARDS. They assaulted my MATE and stole my CHILD." Rex hissed down at James. "I wasn't there to protect my MATE. I failed her and my CHILD."

James looked Rex directly in the eyes and said. "Ya can't protect her from living life. There are no guarantees in this World. Ya can't change who or what she is in the Human World. She's alive and she will heal. I promise ya the ones responsible WILL pay. I swear it! Now go and be with yur Mate."

Rex growled. "The local police will do NOTHING. They care nothing for the Negros. How long must I be judged by the color of my skin in this 'free' World? It isn't enough that despite my age I'm call 'boy' in this town. Now they assault my MATE?"

James' said. "I didn't say the local police were gonna handle anything. Victor, Banger, and I have some business in town. Those responsible WILL have to Account for their actions this day. I swear it."

Rex got into the back of the van. It was easier to have Gary drive this area. A Negro driver would be stopped on principle, but a White Man driving a van wouldn't have any trouble. He would get Luna, Rex, and Odessa back to the Pack and to more of Merlin's care. Certain spells he couldn't do in a moving Van. The local authorities didn't even file a report on the attack so they could take the body of the Child with them as well. It had been a Girl. Odessa had wept louder when she had found that out. She and Rex had three wonderful Boys and she had been hoping for a Daughter this time. Luna held and rocked her friend while purred at her in the van. Odessa wasn't ready to be touched by a male not even her Mate or Merlin. She had hissed at Merlin once already, but he continued to chant and took no offense to her actions. Rex watched over Odessa but respected her need for space. He purred but he didn't touch her in the van.

Victor was holding Odessa's torn head scarf in his gloved hands. He gave it to Jimmy. Both he and Banger already had the scents of their Prey. They would find these five White males and teach these 'Men' a lesson about assaulting their Females.

Two of the men worked in a mine in West Virginia. They were the unfortunate victims of a mining accident. A tunnel support had given way and crushed both of them to death. The cuts, broken bones, and puncture wounds were all blamed on the accident. It was a great loss of life the news paper had read. They happened to both be the men that had laid hands on Luna.

Two of the men that had assaulted and beaten Odessa had gotten drunk and wandered off the main road while walking home. It appeared that they had been a mauled by mountain lions or a pack of wolves that had come out of the mountains. Most likely looking for food; it was rare but had happened in the past. The local corner couldn't tell which animal had killed men, but they both had been ripped apart and died of blood loss and massive trauma to the body. Area residents were advised not to go out at night and keep small pets indoors until wild animals moved from the area.

The last man who had beaten Odessa had been died in his home alone. He had been the one to step on her belly and kick her several times according to Luna until Odessa bled. He had been found in next morning by his Wife dead after she had returned from visiting her Mother. The corner said it was a freak accident, since his kidney's appeared to have suffered a total failure and had caused a build up on toxin in his blood. He had drunk some bad moon shine and the bottle was still sitting in the kitchen when the authorities had arrived. He had been making a meal and accidently cut off his right hand in the blender. He had tried to call for help but must have knocked the phone over in the process and passed out from the pain, blood loss, and the bad moon shine. He had hit his head pretty bad in the fall into the counter and given himself both a concussion and a black eye in the process. It had been a very painful and slow way to die said the Doctor in his medical report.

Victor, Banger, and Jimmy headed back to the Packs after they had completed their business in town. It had taken the Ferals Males only seven days to correct what the local police had let stand because the offenses were against a Negro woman and a Negro baby. The Packs were color blind. They had members from every race on Earth. They had members that were every color in the rainbow literally due to Feral mutation. Violence against a Females and Children weren't tolerated in the Packs. They were Brothers (and Sisters) and they looked out for each other. They took care of anything that got in their way. That anything included five prejudice White men who saw fit to attack a very pregnant Negro woman. They had learned from the five recently deceased White men it was because her White companion was carrying all of their purchased packages and the Negro whore wasn't carrying anything when they left the fabric shop. They had decided to have some fun with the Negro whore and teach her a lesson on how to act in the present of a White woman.

They couldn't bring back the lost Cub of their Brother and Sister, but they did ensure the five men responsible would never lay another hand on their Pack members again. The Ferals had a Law of their own and woe to any Human who broke it. The penalty for Murder of a Feral Child was Death. The Clans Council had agreed and the sentence had been carried out.

*End of FLASH*

James said quietly. "Ya can't protect her from living life. There are no guarantees in this world. Ya can't change who or what she is in the Human World. She's alive and she will heal. I promise ya the ones responsible WILL pay. I swear it! Now go and be with yur Mate."

Rex smiled sadly. "Seems to me someone should take his own advice; it was good advice. Yuriko is your Mate. Neither you nor she can change what she is in the World. The person responsible for the death of your unborn Pups and Yuriko's injuries is dead. I understand what you're feeling. I was angry that I wasn't the one to put those five Racist Pigs in their graves. If it makes you feel better Victor is angry he didn't get to kill Blaster himself." Rex gazed at Yuriko's sleeping form. "Odessa had nightmares for well over a year after she was attacked. She wouldn't go anywhere that wasn't Pack owed. It took me another year to get her to go back to Black Bear's Pack and I had to MAKE her leave the Pack for an errand into town. She wouldn't do it for herself, but she did do it for White Bear. I had the Hunters follow them to ensure she would be safe; it was still the South and we were still Negros. She had to stand on her own two feet again in order to feel safe. The nightmares stopped after that trip into town. It took three years for Odessa to be ready to try for another Cub. We did end up having the Daughter was desired; Mika and Nina's Mother. Yuriko will survive this experience and she will bear you other Cubs or Pups."

Rex turned back to James and said. "Life isn't fair. You know this better than most. Falcona stole my Granddaughters from me and you tired to save them. She targeted them because of who they were to me. We can't always protect the ones we love from life. When one of us is hurt, we punish those responsible. We take care of our Pack members. We lick our wounds and we continue to live life. You can't wallow in self guilt. You have a Mate to comfort and she doesn't need your anger. "

James asked quietly. "How did you deal with Odessa's fear toward you? How did you comfort you Mate?"

Rex gave James a sad smile and said. "I comforted her the way SHE needed. If that meant I didn't touch until I was invited I had to wait. I had to learn to let Odessa tell me what she required of me. Yuriko will recover but in HER time. You must give her the time she needs to heal both her body and her mind. She will blame herself for the loss of Pups, so she WILL need your love, your understanding, and your patience. When she is ready, Odessa will sit with her and share her story of our lost Child. She will not Walk Alone in her grief either, we will be there for our Little Sister."

James didn't know what to say because he knew Rex was right. He was gonna have to apologize to Victor and he had said some pretty hurtful words in his anger. Victor was his Brother and he had run with him when he didn't have to run, when they were Boys. He had tried to keep James as safe as possible and provide a sense of Family that had been destroyed on that faithful night in 1845.

Rex turned back to James with a smile. "Now isn't time you go and get the Head of the Clan out of the Dog House. I do believe he is still up a tree sulking. He is extremely concerned that you are going to leave the Packs and disown him in the process. I believe he too shares your sweet tooth?" He was holding out the rest of the apple pie and put the plates, milk and cups back in the basket. It was in effect a peace offering for Victor.

As Rex finished speaking, Odessa walked into the Medical Lab. She would sit in Medical Lab with Yuriko so she wouldn't be alone. She promised to get him if anything changed with Yuriko or she started to wake up. James turned to the Mated pair and two of his oldest friends saying. "Thank ya for reminding me of the past and that I ain't the only one to ever have lost a Pup to violence that I couldn't prevent. Thank ya for not letting me get away with bad behavior in my grief."

Outside on the Grounds:

They had waited for Victor to come to dinner. He hadn't shown his face in the Mansion after being ejected in such an undignified manner. It had been close to 5 hours since the Brothers had fought. Banger and Gary walked over to Victor's spot after Banger had sniffed him out. He was up his favorite tree on the grounds sulking. His expression was guarded, but he didn't run when he heard them climbing up the tree. Both men lifted the cooler with beer into a secure spot.

Banger joked. "See? Yur head is still attached to yur shoulders. No permanent damage was done to yur person. James will cool down and this will all be in the past."

Victor's eye's reflected the evening light back at both men. He shook his head. "Nothing is ever gonna be the same again as far as Jimmy and me are concerned. The only reason I still have my head is because Lupa is carryin' and I quote 'I didn't know what killin' ya would do to yur Fucking Cub since Lupa is Mated and Bonded to yur sorry Cat Shit Ass. Unlike ya I know what protecting Family is supposed to MEAN ' end of quote."

Both men flinched a bit; it was nasty argument when they started referring to one and another as Cat and Dog or Cat and Rat. They had never understood why Victor called James 'Rat Shit' since his mutation was canine based but they hadn't known he was Split Beast between Dog and Rat. It really did make more sense now. The Brothers were joking when they traded insults that included 'Dog Boy' and 'Runt'. These insults were far more personal; James was indeed pissed.

Victor continued while popping open a beer and gulping down a good amount it. "He also told me we're Done. "

Gary cleared his throat. "Done with what? The fight? That would be a good thing."

Victor snorted a bit. "Naw Gary - Jimmy means we ain't Brothers no more and we are finished. Done. He is washing his hands of our Kinship. He literally doesn't want to see me again. EVER. If I did show my face around him again, he said 'we would find out if Dogs really do kill Cats and that the Clans would be looking for a new Head, since mine would be missing. That was a fucking promise.'"

Banger said. "Ouch. That was just his anger talking. He just found out his Pups were killed and his Mate was attacked. Give him time to cool down and forgive us all. He will realize that the person responsible is dead."

Victor looked over the grounds and said softly. "Jimmy doesn't really make threats. His statements are more like promises. Jimmy ain't gonna forgive this for a very long time, if ever. As soon as Yuri is able to safely travel, he's gonna drop off the face of the Earth if I had to call it. Except this time, he ain't gonna stay in touch at least with me. Yuri has some friends in the Clans and Packs, so some of ya might still see them from time to time. Jimmy has his own habits and one of them is when he gets anger and can't kill what he wants to he runs. He'll come back only when he is ready or his problem is dead. Since I'm his problem and have a nice long life, he might be gone for a mighty long time. "

His two friends watched him in silence. They really didn't know what to say. They didn't think that Victor was correct in what James would do, but then again, they never thought James would literally blast Victor out of the Mansion either. James had a temper that none of them had ever seen with the exception of Victor. If James disagreed with Victor, in the past he had vented that disagreement privately or used a logical argument to persuade all of them. James and Victor had NEVER had a physical altercation, in which James had publically kicked the living Shit out of Victor. If they had fought, they would called names, and usually ended the conflict in a draw or turned it into the best two out of three in some hunting exercise or task. No holds bar between the two Brothers had always been done in private far away from the Clans or Packs and never to anyone's knowledge had James' unleashed his full powers on Victor.

If Victor was correct, they needed to find a way for the Brothers to reconcile before Yuriko could travel or this 'fight' could drag out for a very long time. That was the downside to having a long life; things could drag out for decades if not dealt with immediately. The Clans Council worked much better when the two Founders were both in place. They needed to resolve their differences and settle this between themselves. The one thing that gave Banger pause was none of them had seen James' eye color during this fight. If his eyes had only been Feral Black, then Banger was concerned. If this afternoon had been James' holding back, if James' ever got angry enough for Flashing Amber, they may well need a new Head of Clans. Haggar must have seen James' eye color so he would speak with The Witch Doctor when he got back into the Mansion.

James and the two wolves headed outside. The wolves needed to stretch their legs and he was going to track down Victor. He flinched as he walked past the whole he had created. He was sure that Black Bear DID wanted to have a few choice Words with him regarding well for his display earlier that afternoon. He could also imagine what Taz and Jaz had turned the story into by now. Victor was going to be pissed about getting his Ass handed to him in public anywhere near the Twin Hunters. James' knew he was going to have to eat some humble pie on this one. He grabbed two rare steaks from the grill. Rogue must have known, since she was cooking them and simply handed them to him on two plates and told him that Victor already had beer with him. He nodded his thanks and started to scent out his Brother. He would apologize to his Brother and he would make this situation right. He also needed to congratulate Lupa properly. She hadn't set foot near Yuri since he had blabbed her good news to the World. That alone with very poor manner by Feral standards. You didn't announce someone else's good news until their Mate could smell it or the Female had told her Mate first.

He was downwind from Victor when he heard him say to Banger and Gary. "Jimmy doesn't really make threats. His statements are more like promises. Jimmy ain't gonna forgive this for a very long time, if ever. As soon as Yuri is able to safely travel, he's gonna drop off the face of the Earth if I had to call it. Except this time, he ain't gonna stay in touch at least with me. Yuri has some friends in the Clans and Packs, so some of ya might still see them from time to time. Jimmy has his own habits and one of them is when he gets anger and can't kill what he wants to he runs. He'll come back only when he is ready or his problem is dead. Since I'm his problem and have a nice long life, he might be gone for a mighty long time."

James had actually been thinking along those lines and just packing up, taking Yuri and running. He sighed internally. Out loud he said. "Shows what ya know Dog Boy." Victor, Banger and Gary all looked down. Banger and Gary were happy to see him and looked hopeful. Victor had a guarded look on his face. Yep, he had injured more than Victor's pride in the fight. His Elder Brother was concerned but also a little pissed out the way he had exited the Mansion no doubt. He continued. "Typical. Dog Boy – ya never did know when it was time to eat and I'm always the one reminding' ya it's dinner time. I brought steaks this time verse fish. Banger. Gary. I would like a Word with Victor if ya please?"

Banger and Gary both dropped out of the tree and headed back to the Mansion. They didn't smell rage on James and he had brought food as a peace offering. Banger would keep an ear cocked in their direction just in case.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	16. Chapter 16: Peace and Problems

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 16: Peace and Problems

Victor watched as Jimmy climbed up into the tree and placed the plates and basket on the cooler of beer. He had to admit the steaks smelled great and he was starving, but he didn't touch it. He wanted to hear what his Baby Brother had to say for himself. He was glad he had come to him, but his words from earlier still stung quite a bit. There was also the matter of the way he had left the Mansion. It truly was undignified and downright rude of the Little Rat Shit.

It wasn't lost on Jimmy that Victor hadn't touched the offered plates. Nope, his Brother was watching with all of the attention of the great Cat whose name he had taken. Jimmy took a deep breath; yep Victor was both pissed and hurt from the smell of things. He was also hopeful they were still Brothers. Jimmy said simply. "I was outta line earlier on several of my comments to ya. In particular, I shouldn't have said we was DONE and I shouldn't have made the comments about takin' yur head. I'm sorry Victor."

Victor's response was a growled. "And?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes but said looking Victor straight in the eyes. "I shouldn't have kicked the living Shit outta ya in front of witnesses or blasted ya outta the Mansion. If it makes ya feel better White Bear already lit into my Ass for my 'shameful acts of disrespect towards both the Head of the Clans and the Eldest of my Pack' and Black Bear is looking for my sorry hide. He ain't too pleased with me at the moment and I believe I'm finally gonna find out what one of his cuffs feel like personally."

Victor laughed and took his plate. He tore into the steak and said. "The Old Man's cuffs hurt like Hell. Sucks to be ya Jimmy, but I am gonna laugh my Ass off when he cuffs ya."

Jimmy smiled at his older Brother but it didn't reach his eyes. Victor noticed his expression and said. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why the change of heart towards me?"

Jimmy had grabbed a beer. "Well I am literally an ungrateful Bastard, ya know. Rex reminded me of a few things - that I ain't the only one to have lost a Pup to violence or to have failed my Mate when she's carrying." He looked out over the grounds at Xavier's and said. "I'm still angry about it, but I won't take my anger out on ya anymore. I'm the Bastard that didn't protect my Mate. I failed Yuri again not ya. Blaster murdered my Pups and hurt Yuri. The Son of a Bitch is dead. I'll have to get use to the fact I didn't get to do it myself, but I ain't gotta like it none."

Victor had stopped eating. "Jimmy – it ain't like that.."

Jimmy cut him off saying bitterly. "Yah Victor it is, I could take out four of the Lost Ones, but the one I really needed to kill. I missed. Ya know as well as I do that I should have noticed he was there, the whole fucking forest are my eyes and ears when I fully Feral. I got caught up in 'finding others like me' and let my guard down. Ya know the first time I failed Yuri it took her three years to stop having nightmares that Stryker was gonna find us and drag us back to the Lab. If she was having a nightmare and I touched her before she was fully wake, I was liable to get a belly full of claws for my trouble. She would also spray fear of me until she recognized me as her Mate until she fully woke up. Then she was embarrass and would spray shame. I don't want to smell those things on my Mate again. I'm not sure I can take it without killing something."

Jimmy faced his Brother again. "Losing our Pups is gonna Fuck with her head. It smacks too much of being in Stryker's care. I failed her again. I need to get her outta that Lab before she wakes up. It's gonna freak the Shit outta her ta wake up in one. It took five years after we got outta Stryker's hands for her to stop looking over her shoulder for his men in the forest. It took ten years for her to want to return to civilization. That's when we really started to try for Pups or Cubs. She was ready and felt safe again. I fucked up and I really don't know how I'm gonna make it up to Yuri. She was just starting to feel safe around men without me around her all the time. She had stopped spraying entirely here at the Mansion."

Victor had moved down the tree and hugged his Baby Brother. He knew Jimmy was hurting, but didn't know how to make it better. The truth was they had all failed Yuri. He felt just as guilty as Jimmy if not more, since he had been in his adult body at the time. All jokes aside, he didn't blame Jimmy for being angry at him. He would have probably done the same thing if it had been Lupa lying in that bed and Jimmy had told him his Cubs were dead. "We'll make it better Jimmy. I promise. I don't know how, but whatever or wherever Yuri needs to go to heal and feel safe. We'll make it happen. I know Lupa is gonna be a reminder to ya both at the moment, but we'll give her back her sense of security. We take care of our Own. I swear it; I'll take care of my Pack members better this time."

Jimmy actually had tears in his eyes and a few of them fell down his face. He said. "I don't begrudge ya yur Cub and I'm happy for both of ya. I know ya and Lupa have been trying for 40 plus years ta have Cubs or Pups. Yuri ain't the kinda person to hold it against ya either, but she is gonna need some time before it don't make her sad when she see's Lupa's belly growing while her's ain't. Hell – I'm gonna need some time as well. She will be happy for ya in time."

He wiped his face in his hands and said to Victor. "Are we still Brothers? I don't think I can handle anymore of this frail shit right now."

Victor let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah. We can never be Done Jimmy, because we're Brothers. Yuri's alive, healing, and we'll work the rest of this Shit out later. We're a Pack. However, I'm still gonna enjoy watching yur ungrateful sorry hide get cuffed by Black Bear!"

Jimmy dropped outta the tree. "Of course ya are. It will be the only time it will ever happen. I need to tell Lupa congratulations properly. I'm sorry I blabbed yur good news to the whole Clans, Hunters, and School before ya could scent it."

Victor dropped down with the cooler of beer in hand. "She's in the cabin. We'll swing by on the way into the house. It was a kinda fucked up way for ya to tell me, but at least ya was only 12 years old at the time. I'll not hold it against ya Runt. Ta show ya there are no hard feeling, I'll even help ya fix the hole ya make throwing me out after we visit with Lupa."

Jimmy grunted. "Good to know Dog Boy, but I am gonna ask White Bear to send that damn Prayer Basket home to her Pack before Yuri wakes up. She can present her gift to Lupa now or later, but not in front of Yuri. That would hurt her feelings and remind her of what she lost. I ain't trying to steal any of yur joy, but I do want that basket gone. Also if Taz or Jaz bring up that damn betting pool, we may need two new Hunters and the Mansion might need some additional repairs."

Victor growled his agreement regarding the twins. He knew Lupa wouldn't mind not getting her spirit catcher in public if it would save Yuri some pain. Lupa had felt so bad about what happened to her Pack-Sister. Their Mates had become good friends in the past year and Lupa would do whatever she could do the help Yuri heal. Even if that meant staying away for the moment, she hadn't set foot in the house since Jimmy had told her news. Rogue had been bringing her food to the cabin and the other Female Elders and Luna had been dropping by to keep her company and update her on Yuri's status.

Jimmy's two wolves ran to greet him as he neared the cabin. He tossed them the remains of his two steaks as he entered Victor and Lupa's cabin at the school. It would be a quick visit; Jimmy did want to get back to Yuri.

In the Mansion:

Black Bear saw James as he was walking into the house with Victor. It appeared they were speaking to each other again. That was progress; neither Brother was flying through a wall, so they must have settled their differences. Medusa, Rex, Banger, Gary, and Rogue were in the Kitchen and spotted the Brothers. The Elders and Rogue all noted Black Bear had turned and followed the Brothers and pulled them both roughly into the Library; he was growling in a low tone as he yanked them into the room. The Elders traded a glance and headed to the Library with a smirk. If they were correct, James was about to have the privilege of getting cuffed by Black Bear. James was the only Elder that had never had the privilege, since he had never gotten into a fight publicly. This was going to be good and they wanted to be present to see the fun. Rogue also followed them with a smirk on her face as well.

Black Bear was already having his 'Word' with James about his poor behavior toward Victor when they all slid into the room. "Your behavior earlier today was absolutely the worse show of disrespect towards an Elder on the History of the Clans Council. Never has an Elder gotten ejected from a meeting facility in such an undignified manner. What do you have to say for yourself?"

James was looking sufficiently embarrassed for his earlier behavior and replied. "We were not having a Clans meeting at the time, but I have no excuse for my poor behavior towards the Head of Clans and the Eldest of my Pack. I shouldn't have blasted him out of the House. I have apologized to Victor. I have re-welded the metal structure to the sub-level and refilled the hole. I'll see to the rest of the repairs on the sub-level personally. I have even offered to let Victor blast me in public to make up for my display?"

Victor was really enjoying this conversation. It wasn't often but Jimmy had actually fucked up and publicly no less. Victor chimed in to the group. "Naw - I think the Runt should get his first official cuff from ya Black Bear. It will build some character in the ungrateful whelp and make his ears ring for a least a week." Victor had a huge grin on his face showing off his fangs. Medusa was smiling at James discomfort, but refrained from laughing.

Rex and Banger were both laughing at the look on James' face. Victor was really enjoying his revenge at the moment. Black Bear barked a laugh as well but said. "Well, the Elder with the grievance has picked the consequence. James I can truly say you have earned this cuffing. Such disrespect towards an Elder cannot be allowed to stand. You of all people should understand this fact."

Rex and Banger had been looking at James' face as Black Bear started his arch for his ear ringing cuff. Victor was also enjoying his Brother's having to eat crow. All three noticed James completely zone out of the present and he seemed to focus inwardly, the blood had drained from his face as Black Bear was speaking. Something was wrong with James, his eyes got very wide and glassy before flashing to Feral Black. All three Elders moved, Banger stopped Black Bears hand from cuffing James's head. Victor and Rex prevented him from collapsing as his knees gave out. Both men grunted as they felt a stabbing pain rip through their bodies as they supported James. Yuriko was in pain and was transmitting it through their Mate-Bond James and anyone touching him. That meant whatever was wrong was very serious and endangered her life.

Victor roared "Jimmy!" in James face but he got no answer. One of Odessa's portals swallowed James, Rex, and Victor before another word was said.

Medusa, Mad Dog, Black Bear and Rogue ran for the Medical Lab without a word. Odessa had been sitting with Yuriko, something was terribly wrong.

In the Medical Lab:

Yuriko convulsed on her bed again. Haggar had just dropped in from the portal Odessa had just made and her green gaze was on Yuriko. She ordered Odessa to get Charlotte and James now!

James, Rex and Victor fell out of the portal in the Medical Lab. Victor and Rex were supporting Jimmy, who still hadn't said a word but was focused inwardly only. Hank was running in with Jean on his heels. The machines were going crazy over Yuriko's bed.

Haggar cursed and turned to Victor. "We will have to enter her mind. Her Body is weakening and it shouldn't be since she is fully healed. That means there is a problem with her Tri-Link. I suspect it is her Mind verse her Soul, but I wouldn't know until we enter her mind. We must find and fix the problem or she will die."

Charlotte had fallen out of the portal and changed into her spider form before hitting the ground. Witch Doctor rounded on the young Feral. "I need you to bridge a link into Yuriko's mind with myself and James. We must find Yuriko's mind and maybe her Soul. Her Tri-Link is broken and we must fix and repair it. This would work better with another Family member but that isn't possible right now."

Victor said."What the Hell Haggar. I'm Family to them. I know the Runt and I just got into it but we're good now."

Hagger answered. "No. To do this you must share the Strength of your Soul. All the people connected to your Tri-Link would be at risk and feel Yuriko's pain including your unborn Child. Pain in the Soul can kill the Young. I'll not risk innocent Blood."

Yuriko convulsed on the bed again and so did Jimmy in Victor and Rex's arms at the same time. Rex, Odessa, and Victor all hissed in pain. Haggar's green gaze zeroed in on Rex and Odessa. "You both are sharing his pain?"

Rex and Odessa both said. "Yes." Haggar laid hands on James, Rex, and Victor. Her green gaze was on Odessa. She turned to Rex and Odessa and said. "You both can join the link for James thinks of you as Family in addition to Yuriko, Victor, and Lupa. This isn't without risk to both of you, but you would be saving Yuriko's life and I believe James' as well. If Yuriko dies nothing will hold him to this realm of life."

Odessa and Rex both agreed and they lay down on the Medical Lab beds that Jean had pointed out. Haggar had Victor put Jimmy in a bed as well. His face was still ash color and his Feral Black eyes didn't see anything in the room. He was holding onto Yuriko where ever she was somehow and he knew Haggar's words to be true. If Yuriko died, Jimmy was gonna die as well.

Jean said she should help with the telepathic link as well. Charlotte and Hank traded a look and Hank said. "No. Yuriko would not react well to you in her mind. It would be better if we monitor them all on the beds. Haggar if you would lie down as well on this bed? My Mate, please sit on this bed and I'll hook up the sensors."

Jean was beginning to scoff just as Banger, Gary, Medusa, Black Bear and Rogue entered the Medical Lab along with White Bear, and Ororo who had seen them running to the sub-level and followed. Victor roared and rounded on woman. "We don't have time for yur foolish pride Red. This ain't about ya, so don't go turning into something it ain't. Yur a Fucking piece of work Frail; ya lust after a man that ain't yurs and really think his Mate is gonna want ya in her head? If ya can't read the Fucking dials, then get the Hell outta here." Jean's face was completely red but she moved to the monitors by Hank.

Medusa and White Bear were hissing at Jean again. Hank told them all to go to the War Room and wait. He also told Ororo to get Charles and have him come to the Medical Lab. Everyone but Victor left. Victor backed up against the wall of the Medical Lab. He might not be able to be in the link, but he damn sure was gonna be close to his Pack this time.

Haggar said looking Victor in the eyes as she spoke. "If we can't fix what is wrong with Yuriko, I will sever the link before Yuriko leaves this realm of life." He understood what that would mean and prayed it didn't happen: Jimmy and Yuri would die. He nodded his understanding and said. "Good Hunting." Victor Creed was a man that was use to being in control of most situations. For the first time in a long time he felt fear of the unknown. This situation was completely out of his control and all he could do was wait and watch.

Charlotte linked them all and she, Rex, Odessa, Haggar, Jimmy were in Yuriko's mind.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams or Reality?

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 17: Dreams or Reality?

In Yuriko's Mind:

It looked like Yuriko was sitting in her vegetable garden from the Mansion but it was in the middle the wilderness. She was wearing her favorite kimono with her favorite sun hat. Yuriko was purring a cute little baby girl to sleep in her arms and had beautiful baby boy sleeping in old fashion Indian pouch that would fit on her back on the ground by a fresh basket of onions. She was smiling at James. He was coming back with a woven basket full of fresh fish, but was wearing his X-Men uniform. The interior of the cave was her bedroom from her and James cabin. James' car was sitting outside of the cave. James' favorite sketch rock was sitting next to the car. The complete farm from the school was here as well. There was a view of Japan in the evening to the West and a view of Xavier's Small Lake and grounds from the East. There were several tunnels of food stores in the cave and a picture board that showed Yuriko's favorite moments in life shown over the bedroom in the cave. Nothing was in its proper place from reality in this dreamscape.

Haggar hissed this was far worse than she had thought. No wonder Yuriko hadn't woken up yet; she had made a mistake in not looking in the Little Cat's mind. Narcissi had created a mini reality inside of Yuriko's head. It most likely hadn't been done on purpose, but Narcissi simply allowed Yuriko to put all of her favorite things in one place all pulled from different places in her Mind. Since Narcissi didn't really know what a normal environment would look like she didn't realize she had created a mental escape from reality for Yuriko. A very in depth reality that was more pleasant for Yuriko than the real world where she had just lost her Pups, didn't have Soul-Bond to her Mate, and didn't have her Mate in an adult body. It was so strong that she had literally pulled her Mate out of the real world and into her dreamscape when some it started to disappear.

They were going to have to get Yuriko to willingly leave this place and very fast. Charlotte hung her head in shame, in this place she could see bits and pieces of the Cissi's lair; she knew exactly what had happened. This was very bad. This little paradise was folding in on itself. The scenery was literally disappearing from both the North and South side.

Haggar spoke to Rex, Odessa, and Charlotte in the link. "We must get Yuriko to leave this dreamscape immediately. It's folding in on itself and shattering more of her memories and replacing them with reality. If her Soul-Bond with James had been active, he would have sucked into this dreamscape much earlier. Right now we look like a memory to her in this place. We must become real to her and James. We have to convince her that reality is better than this dreamscape. The problem is she will have to face their lost Pups; Pups that are alive and well here that she has been touching and bonding with in her Mind."

Charlotte replied. "Cissi did this in her Mind didn't she?"

Haggar responded."Not entirely she reconstructed Yuriko's Mind, after Blaster shatter and eliminated the brain activity of her Pups, killing them both in the process. It also disrupted Yuriko's brain activity almost killing her in that field. Narcissi reconnected her brain activity in way that I could not and saved her life in the process. She made a mistake in allowing Yuriko to pick what she wanted in her dreamscape verse resetting her Mind with reality. I didn't wish to add any further invasion in Yuriko's Mind after we stabilized her body, so I didn't check her mental reality. I made a big mistake in not checking her Mind before this dreamscape started to collapse."

Rex said. "What must we do Haggar? You said we won't appear real to Yuriko or James. How do we change that quickly? More of this place is disappearing as we speak."

In the Medical Lab:

Ororo, Scott, and Charles entered the Medical Lab; Hank gave them the short version of what was going on in Yuriko's mind. He also told them what the group inside Yuriko's mind had discovered. He could 'hear' all of it thru his Soul-Bond with Charlotte. Charles turned to Victor and Hank. "I can increase the time they have to convince Yuriko to leave the dreamscape, but I'll need your permission to enter her Mind. I will not go down to her subconscious level, but I can push out her dreamscapes and prevent it from folding in on itself for a time. She may or may not know that I'm in her Mind, but I will be privy to what is playing out in her dreamscape. Right now, based on what Hank has said they have minutes; I can make it hours."

Victor looked Charles in the eyes. He never really trusted other non-Feral Mutants as a group, but he knew Xavier was trying to do for non-Feral Mutants what Jimmy had done for Ferals: Give them a safe place to live, be educated, and grow strong until they could protect themselves. Jimmy trusted this man enough to stay after he's memory had returned and include them in their tight knit Feral community by setting up a Pack here at the School. Few Humans and fewer Mutants even knew the Feral community existed. He would trust this Mutant as well. "How can ya extend the time?" He asked Charles.

Charles smiled and said. "I am psychic you know and a high level one. I can put back the reality that her Mind in reasserting and allow the dreamscape to continue for a time. Yuriko must willing leave the dreamscape to prevent injury to her Mind and she had retreated into her own Mind."

Victor probed. "Charles - are ya saying any telepath can help ya push back reality in Yuri's Mind to buy more time for them to help her?"

Charles said. "Not any telepath but a high level one, yes."

Victor nodded his understanding. "Ororo - would ya mind asking Luna to come into the Medical Lab and then go grab Scanner? Tell him I require his presents now. Luna's a nurse and Scanner is a high level telepath. More importantly, he was in Yuriko's head last year during the Trials."

Jean reiterated she could help with this process and at the very least back up Charles for this process. Victor growled at the red headed harpy. "Red? – I'm only gonna say this one more time. Ya AIN'T going anywhere near my Pack-Sisters head and if ya try – I'm gonna shred the flesh from yur bones and then Scott will have a chance to select a more suitable Mate." Mutants didn't Mate for life like Ferals did; they were closer to Humans in that regard, so he really didn't understand WHY Scott would willing choose to mate with this woman.

Ororo left immediately and a few minutes later – Luna walked into the room. She was a nurse by formal training and might be of assistance with both monitoring and other things that might come up. She had trained to be a nurse after she and Odessa had been attacked in town and hadn't been able to help her Best Friend. Privately, he wanted her in the room. He didn't trust the Red Headed Frail. Luna was also called Shimmer. She could rebound a Mutant's power back at them if needed. That might be a very useful thing to have in the room with the Red Headed Harpy tried anything funny. Luna was also a low level telepath with a high grade healing factor.

Scanner entered the room as well. Victor made his request to the young Hunter. He agreed to help Charles push the dreamscape back. He had been led to the Packs by James as a child. Scanner could pass for Human provided you didn't see underneath his glasses. The thick glasses he wore hid his serpentine eyes. His tongue was also forked in line with his Feral mutation which was that of a Cobra. He also remembered what Yuriko and James had suffered at Stryker's base. He hadn't broken the Silence but there was very little his wouldn't do the help the Pack-Sister Mated to the Elder Wolverine and the Elder himself.

Hank and Luna put the sensors on Charles and Scanner to monitor them as they pushed the dreamscape back and joined Charlotte's link. Victor's "Good Hunting" was heard by them both as they entered the dreamscape of Yuriko's mind.

In Yuriko's Mind:

Haggar answered Rex's question. "You and Odessa with work on pulling James out of this dreamscape; I believe that he knows this is not reality. He was pulled into this realm by his Mate's physical distress in the real realm. Yuriko's Body knows she needs to leave. James is tied to her Soul even though they aren't connected via their Soul-Bond. Charlotte – you and I have to convince her Mind to leave this place. Once James has 'woken up' from this realm he will also assist in getting Yuriko's Mind to leave. We must hurry for our time is short. Take care – death in the dreamscape realm will mean death in the real realm. That is why it is very dangerous for us to be in someone else's mind."

As Haggar was speaking, the dreamscape sky flashed bright orange and then changed to a normal sky blue. All of them could see Scanner's Feral form of a Cobra and Charles' astral plane form looking down on them for a minute. The dreamscape suddenly extended and was no longer disappearing from both the North and South sides. From the North, now you could see a view of China. It was a small village and you could see a man and woman going about their daily life. This was the couple that had taken Yuriko into their home after her Family had disowned her in Japan. From the South side parts of the Mansion. The building was intact but the inside had a grayish tint. Then both Scanner and Charles were gone from sight.

Charlotte said. "Scanner and Charles are buying us time and have joined the link, by pushing reality back in the dreamscape, so we can reach Yuriko and James and get them out of this reality in Yuriko's mind. We must hurry; even the two of them won't be able to prevent this from folder in on itself for long. They have given us hour's vs minutes in this dreamscape realm. Time passes differently in the dreamscape."

While they were talking, James had picked up the baby boy who had woken up. He was cooing at the newborn and purred softly at the boy. He had the boy tucked into the crook of his arm as he kissed his Mate and dropped the basket of fish at her feet. He started to turn towards the cave/bedroom with the boy still tucked in his arm. Rex and Odessa followed after James. Charlotte and Haggar approached Yuriko.

James put the baby on the bed and walked right thru both Rex and Odessa when he turned around. He couldn't see them and they had to find a way to make themselves real to him very fast. Odessa went over to the baby boy. He was looking up at her with bright silver blue eyes under a tangle of black hair. She began to purr at the child, who purred back at her in the dreamscape. James' stopped at the sound of the purring and began to look around. He growled as he looked around the room. Rex saw the fireplace wasn't lit, but James was about to start one in the cave. Rex started the fire by spiting some out of his mouth. James again jumped in the direction of the fireplace. They had his attention now. He knew something else was in the room with him, but he still couldn't see them with his eyes.

Odessa picked up the baby boy who was now cooing back at her with a toothless grin. Since the baby boy didn't really exist it accepted everyone in the dreamscape as real. James' hands started to glow yellow as his child was picked up by an unseen force in the room. His yellow light also had a very negative effect on the dreamscape; it began to fade into the background in several shades of gray. James moved toward his Son as the dreamscape started to disappear and he could now see the outlines of Rex and Odessa. As he got closer he could begin to see some of their faces, but he couldn't understand their words to him. He reached out to take his Son from Odessa, but the child was now turning several shades of gray as well. It had begun to cry its distress and when James' hand reached for the child and Odessa's hand touched his arm, the child shattered as if it were glass and rained shards down on them all. Everyone covered their eyes and faces from the flying shards.

Rex and Odessa uncovered their eyes once the shards had stopped. James was on rolling on the floor clutching his head. His eyes were now Feral Black and he was wearing the clothes he had on in the Medical Lab in the real world. They could both smell him and his pain now. Rex knelt next to him and hauled him up into a seated position. Rex started to call James' name again. They had to get him out of the dreamscape. If what had happened with him was a clue and he was only partial in the dreamscape, getting Yuriko to see them was going to be a challenge.

Odessa knelt down as well, but she purred at her Friend. Slowly James became aware of both of his Friends. He was looking at Rex and Odessa, but the surroundings were all wrong. He was in a partially grayed out cave that looked a lot like his bedroom in the cabin. His head was killing him. He said to Rex incredulously. "The Old Man really knocked me out? Victor had done tons of SHIT far worse and he ain't never knocked him out."

Rex was relieved and smiled just a bit. "No, James. Black Bear has nothing to do with the current situation, but I do believe you still have a cuffing coming your way. Let us explain. We don't have much time. We must get you and Yuriko out of this place now."

They explained to James, that they were all in Yuriko's mind. That she had created a reality in her mind and that this dreamscape was collapsing onto itself. If Yuriko didn't let this dreamscape before it imploded on itself, she would die. Her Tri-Link was broken since her Mind was in the place away from her Body and Soul in the real world. When her Body had started feel the physical effects, he had been sucked into the dreamscape as well.

As Rex had been speaking, they could smell his growing sadness and concern. He was looking down at what had been his 'Son' in the dreamscape. His 'Son' was now a grayed out baby doll. It had no life anymore and wasn't real to him. He hung his head and asked his oldest Friends. "How much time do we have to get Yuri outta here?"

Odessa answered. "We don't know, but Charles and Scanner and buying us more time, but Haggar said we must move quickly. She and Charlotte are with Yuriko now trying to become real to her in this realm."

James got to his feet and headed for the outside. He could see what they were talking about. The South Side was disappearing. Swatches of land were going gray as they watched. Yuri was clutching the baby girl to her chest with one arm, extending her claws on her other hand, and hissing at Charlotte. He could see that Haggar already had claw marks on her arm. They were bleeding and the blood smelled real. Yuri was spraying fear and was getting ready to attack her friend in order to defend her child.

James moved quickly, he could see the telltale signs of Yuri's muscles bunching. She had been about to attack Charlotte with her claws. As she lunged at Charlotte, James blocked her claws with his own ones. Odessa and Rex bodily pulled Charlotte back from Yuri. She had been so caught up in trying to talk to her friend, she hadn't been paying attention to Yuriko's other hand that had extended her claws.

Jimmy looked Yuri straight in the eyes and said. "Yuri, Darlin' this place ain't real and we must leave it now my Mate. Ya gotta put yur claws away and come with us."

Yuri hissed at Charlotte, Haggar, Odessa, and Rex and turned to Jimmy. Tears were running down her face as she spoke. "No! I won't leave my Pups. I won't fail them here. I won't let anyone have their Blood."

Jimmy said gently but firmly. "Yuri – Blaster killed both of the Pups yesterday. They are already dead. Ya can't stay with them. Ya ain't dead and we need to leave now. It's all in yur Mind and yur Body and Soul need ya to come back to reality. Put yur claws away and come with us. Come with me, please Darlin'?"

Yuri was screaming "No" and the dreamscape around her was turning gray as James had been speaking. It was losing definition and the baby girl that Yuri was holding was being to cry. She clutched the child closer to her chest and rocked it. "No, No..Blaster was the dream. This is real. I can have my Pups and touch them here. I can feed them. I can smell them. Make this stop Jimmy. Please? I won't fail to protect your Pups again my Mate." Yuri was closing her eyes and shaking her head. Some of the dreamscape was filling back in from gray.

Jimmy grabbed Yuri's head and forced her to look at him by stopping her from shaking her head. When she opened her eyes, tears were flowing out of them. Jimmy wiped away, but said. "This is the dream. The Pups are dead. Ya haven't failed me in anyway. We HAVE to leave now." Yuri was shaking her head now, but now the North and South views were fading away as they had before. The sky was turning orange again and Scanner eyes reappeared.

Haggar said urgently. "Little Sister – we MUST leave now."

Yuri was still shaking her head. Jimmy had lowered his head and everyone could hear him quietly say. "I'm sorry Darlin' but I can't lose ya. I ain't strong enough for that. Not after everything we've been thru and certainly not like this. Please forgive me, but we have to leave now. I can show ya this ain't real – see Darlin'?" Both of Jimmy's hands glowed a bright yellow light. Everything in the dreamscape that was touched by his Yellow light shattered into glass shards including the baby girl that Yuri was clutching to her chest.

Yuri screamed as the baby girl shattered and fell threw her grip. She flung herself into Jimmy's arms and howled her grief. Charlotte began pulling them all out of the link with Scanner and Charles helping her so none of them would be caught as the dreamscape shattered all around them. Tears were running down her face as she buried herself in Jimmy's chest. The problem was both set of her claws were now out and her hands were covered in blood. James' blood scented the air very strongly. The last thing they heard was Yuri scream. "Jimmy! NO!" James fell bonelessly threw Yuri's arms back down toward the forest floor in the Dreamscape, the Feral Black was leaving his eyes and his normal hazel green color was beginning to show before they were all ejected from Yuri's Mind.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	18. Chapter 18: Repercussions

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 18: Repercussions

In the Medical Lab:

Several thing started happening at the same time as the monitors came to life.

Hank's head shot up from the panel, Luna and Jean both sensed his panic at the same time. Victor could smell it as well. He said. "James is about to aspirate. We must incubate him NOW to prevent death." He started to grab the tubing they had just used a few hours ago. Jean made the machines fly to them again. Luna was connecting items that Victor couldn't name. Jimmy convulsed on the table, but this time spat up bright red blood. From nowhere his chest started to bleed profusely and he started to shake violently on the bed. Victor held Jimmy down, so Luna could finish with the wires and Hank could finished with the tubing. He heard the sound before the others and jumped up so he was on top of the medical bed that Jimmy lay on but kept his grip on Jimmy's arms and used his legs to pin Jimmy's to the bed. Both set of his claws were out now. Victor kept Jimmy's arms from moving, so the others could finished their work, by holding him down using his body weight.

Hank grabbed some restraints and they got them quickly on Jimmy's arms and legs, so his hands were pinned to his side and his claws were useless. Luna had grabbed bandages and was dressing the chest wound. Jean was checking Jimmy's eyes as well. Witch Doctor had jack knifed off the bed and she was floating over Jimmy before Victor's eyes could track her movement. Hank was moving back to Charlotte, when Haggar screamed. "Leave her and get restraints for Yuriko NOW."

In Yuriko's Mind:

Charlotte had shot out multiple silk webs that prevented James from hitting the forest floor as it shattered. She was beginning to change directions to go down when Scanner hissed. "Leave the Elder to me Little Sister and pull the others with Charles."

Haggar saw and felt Scanner fly pass them in his Feral Cobra form. Scanner's body wrapped around James' body; Scanner's eyes glowed and James jerked as if he had been shocked. His eyes blinked but stilled didn't focus properly. Blood was leaking from his chest and dripping from his lips. This was good, if James bled, then he was still alive. If they could get him out Yuriko's Mind alive, his body would heal in the real world. Haggar watched as Yuriko continued to scream and try to reach for her Mate. They were being pulled out of the dreamscape, but Yuriko was becoming more and more agitated. She was going to attack them. Haggar didn't see any more as she was ejected from Yuriko's Mind.

Scanner kept James wrapped in his coils. He was slowing the blood flow as they headed up and out. Scanner could 'feel' the blood filling James' lung and knew that he was hurt very badly. Scanner kept shoving James mentally as they left the dreamscape if he lost consciousness in this realm, his body would die in the real world. They broke out of the dreamscape as James coughed up a huge amount of blood and made a gurgling noise that the Hunter knew wasn't a good sign.

Back in the Medical Lab:

Victor turned from Jimmy and his eyes widen as he smelled the rage and grief coming off Yuri. Luna's eyes were wide as well. Victor told Luna to get Mad Dog and Medusa in here now. Luna's eyes turned Feral Black and Yuri exploded off of the table. Her eyes were Feral Black and she was hissing. Hank had been about to touch her arm to put on one of the restraints. Hank's arm was twisted up over his head and Yuri flipped his whole body using his body weight against him. She dislocated his shoulder and arm in the process. Hank howled in pain and she kicked him in the crotch and he bodily slid from her bedside. The whole thing took less than a minute for her to do.

Great! Jimmy had been teaching his Mate how to defend herself and Yuri apparently had been one of Jimmy's star students. Yuri's eyes zeroed in on Jimmy, Victor holding down her Mate on the bed, and her claws came out. She was also looking at the restraints, the blood coming from his mouth and his chest. She saw Jean touching her Mate's chest and peeling back one of his eyes. She hissed at Jean and sprayed her rage in the room.

She leaped for Jean. Jean screamed and shoved her back using her telekinetics. Victor got in front of his Pack-Sister and said. "Yuri. I need ya to calm down. We're trying to help Jimmy. Ya clawing up anything right now ain't gonna help him." Yuri's Feral Black eyes looked threw him and he knew she wasn't seeing him or any of them really. She was stuck in a flashback from Stryker's Lab. Jimmy had said the Medical Lab was a trigger for Yuri and she would freak out if she woke up in one. Jimmy had been dead right if Yuri's current state was any indication. Add to it, Yuri was scenting Jimmy's blood and he was in restraints and she was back in her worst nightmare. Victor had his hands out to the side; his claws weren't extended, since he was trying to convince her to stand down.

Rex and Odessa woke up at that point, which split Yuri's attention from Jimmy to them. Victor thought he could grab her arms, since she was distracted. He got his arms around hers and held her hands to her sides. She slammed her adamantium laced head right into his chest. He felt some of his ribs break, but he held on to her arms. She stomped his foot and shoved them both back into the wall. She twisted in his grip and broke his hold on her. She planted her elbow in his chest further breaking his ribs and shoving more than a few into his lungs. She then pulled him by his shoulders forward into her own body; she crushed his crotch with her knee. He yelped his pain. She then dropped to one knee and pulled his body down by his head and broke his neck in the process with a loud crack. He howled his pain and could no longer move from the neck down. Yuri flipped over him and he too was kicked from her person. He landed in a heap at Mad Dog and Medusa's feet as they entered the Medical Lab. He couldn't move as his neck was broken, his lungs were punctured, and his ribs were broken and all of it had to heal. Both Elders were looking at him incredulously and stared at the Little Cat in shock.

Yuri was again going after Jean, who shrieked and pushed her away again. Jean then extended one of her hands and had the other one to her head. Hank saw Jean's intention and shouted. "No Jean! She's having a flashback from Stryker's Lab. Do NOT psi-blast her Mind." Hank had popped his shoulder back in place and was moving back to James' bedside to grab Jean's hands. A smoky scent started to build in the room and all of the Ferals noticed it. Victor and Banger both believed that the Red Headed Bitch was the source, but couldn't be sure with the all of the spraying that Yuri was doing at the moment.

Luna's shimmering effect was seen by everyone in the room and Jean's psi-blast was re-bounded back at herself. She knocked herself out and Odessa dropped her threw a portal out of the Medical Lab and into the War Room. None of the Ferals present liked Jean much, but that really was the last straw trying to attack their Little Sister's mind. Rex and Odessa were both off the beds now as well.

Yuri again leaped towards Jimmy. If she ripped him off of the respirator, before his healing factor could fix the damage, he would die. That was assuming he hadn't just died in the dreamscape. Odessa made a mid air portal and Yuri fell into it and came out across the room from Jimmy. She hissed at all of them. Her claws were fully extended now. She began to run again towards Jimmy across the room and Banger met her charge mid way in the room running on all fours. He should have had the advantage since he had more bulk, he had experience on his side, and he had been a well trained Hunter. He would pin the Little Cat to the ground without harming her. Banger had forgotten two important facts: James had taught her how to fight extremely dirty and she was going to use all of that training to defend her Mate.

Banger saw Yuri's smile as she slid under him. It wasn't a nice smile. It remaindered him of James' smile when he was going to kill something and it had just walked into his planned trap. He knew whatever she planned was gonna hurt. He howled as all ten of her fingernail claws raked down his body as he flew over her head. Her talons ripped him to shreds, punctured his lungs and ripped through several vital organs. Banger scream of pain filled the room. She slammed both feet squarely in his crotch. Banger yelped in pain again and curled to protect himself. Yuri was planning on that as she kicked again snapping his kneecaps out of place and he hit the wall in a heap in between Odessa and Medusa. He found himself facing Victor who was still in a heap against the wall by the door a little further down. Victor's eyes were open but his neck still hadn't fully healed so he couldn't move yet. While Victor couldn't speak, Banger could read the look on his face and he had to agree – This was fucking embarrassing. Not to mention completely undignified; the Little Cat had handed them their respective asses. James was gonna laugh his ASS off about this when he heard how his Mate had just kicked the living Shit out of them in less than five minutes flat.

The Female Ferals and Rex regarded their Sister. All of the remaining Ferals recognized James' fighting style in Yuriko's moves. He had taught her very well. They needed to stop her without hurting her or getting themselves killed in the process. They all knew that James would have taken extra care in teaching his Mate how to defend herself, so she most likely had learned a few tricks that none of them knew from James. Yuriko had just dropped Hank, Victor and Banger in less than five minutes. It wasn't lost on any of the Females that Yuri sought to turn any Male that crossed her path into a eunuch as well as take them down permanently. The Little Cat had claws and had decided NEVER to be an easy mark again against any Male Feral. They were going to need to proceed with care.

All of them had learned how to defend themselves in a fight, as did any Pack member. Luna and Odessa had both had special lessons after they had been attacked in town while visiting Black Bear's Pack. James has seen to it personally and had taught them more than a few dirty tricks that worked very well against Males. After that incident in town every Pack member was taught self defense and had to take new survival training sessions. Never again would a Feral (particularly a Female Feral) be an easy target if they couldn't use their mutations in public. Medusa and Witch Doctor had both been taught by James personally as well, since they were both Split Beasts. They had also received additional training when they had become Hunters by both of the Brothers. Rex had been trained as a Hunter by both of the Brothers as well. Despite all of that, none of them really wanted to square off with the Little Cat in hand to hand combat.

Yuri again started to move towards James and Rex made a ring of fire around the beds that contained Scanner, Charles, Charlotte, and James. Hank, Luna, and Witch Doctor were all on the side with the beds. The ring grew into a wall of fire and Yuri could no longer see her Mate. Yuri screeched and everyone could smell her rage again. Yuri was shifting towards Rex, since he was the fire starter, and her claws fully extended. Medusa sighed and uncoiled her 'hair' and all of her little snakes hissed to life on her head. She was going to have to freeze her Little Sister before someone was killed by accident with her adamantium claws. Yuri's eyes suddenly rolled up into her head. Odessa created a portal and Yuri fell onto a medical bed and lay still in sleep. Her claws slid back into her hands.

In the Medical Lab – Just as the wall of fire was going up

Haggar's green gaze was on James once again. He wasn't healing and she couldn't sense any life, but Scanner hadn't moved either. Suddenly, Scanner sat up and his eyes shot towards the fire wall. Haggar saw James' body convulse and he coughed up more blood around the tube that Hank and Luna had gotten down his throat. She turned James' head and concentrated her telekinetics. She forced out all of the blood in James' destroyed right lung. It gushed from his mouth and he made a gurgling sound. His body shook and the machine was breathing for him, but she could see his healing factor beginning to repair his shredded lung. Scanner had done it and brought him out of the dreamscape alive. He would heal.

Scanner had come back to his body and felt piercing rage and panic in his mind. The Little Cat was locked in a Flashback from Stryker's Lab. She had to get herself and Jimmy out of here. She wouldn't let Stryker have them again. She was stronger this time and she would kill them all. Scanner 'saw' as she dispatched both Sabertooth and Mad Dog from the others minds. The Little Cat was good and she meant to defend her Mate at all cost. He decided to put her to sleep as she had decided T-Rex was going to become the next body at her feet for creating the fire that separated her from her Mate.

Rex dropped the wall of fire and Scanner was sitting up on the bed and his eyes were glowing slightly. Charles and Charlotte were beginning to stir as well. Hank put the restraints on Yuri's hands and feet. Odessa and Rex hauled Victor up into a sitting position against the wall. Rex realigned his neck and his healing factor fixed the rest. Medusa sat Banger up as well. She snapped both of his kneecaps in the proper place. Luna came over with a wet rag to wipe the blood from his torn chest. His shirt and black overcoat were in shreds because of Yuri's claws. Both Elders picked themselves off the floor and took a few ginger steps.

Victor's low warning growl was heard and Scanner quickly said. "I put her to sleep with a mental suggestion not a psi-bolt Sabertooth. Nothing you could do would calm her down in this Medical Lab and she wasn't really seeing any of you. She only saw all of you were between her and her Mate. She thought all of you to be soldiers and doctor's from Stryker's Lab and therefore in need of killing. I sought to prevent any further injuries and potential bloodshed Elders."

Victor's eyes shifted from Scanner to Haggar. Haggar said. "They will both live and Yuriko's Tri-Link is now intact. James' lung is healing. I'll need to drain more of the blood, but he will recover shortly."

Victor growled. "What the FUCK happened in Yuri's head? How did Jimmy get hurt? Nothing touched him."

Haggar quickly explained about the reality Yuriko had created in her head. How her Pups were alive and well in that reality and how James was also grown in that reality. How they had had a very difficult time getting Yuriko to leave the dreamscape and they had run out of time. James had used his Feral Fury light to shatter the dreamscape and how Yuriko had flung herself into James chest in her grief. The problem had been Yuriko's claws were still out at the time and she had stabbed James thru the right lung with both sets of her claws. Charlotte and Scanner had stopped James' fall in the dreamscape and Scanner had managed to pull James out of the dreamscape and keep him alive until they got back to the real world. How she had felt Yuriko about to attack when she got back to reality.

Victor looked down at Yuri. She had tears on her face that he hadn't noticed until now. "When can they both leave the Medical Lab? Yuri - don't need to wake up in here again. I ain't trying to get blasted out of the house again, so I don't want Jimmy waking up in here at all. Yuri's reaction has been painful enough. Jimmy's reaction might get someone killed."

Haggar replied. "They can both be moved in about 10 minutes. I'll keep them both unconscious until they have been relocated to a spare bedroom in the teacher's wing of the school. Odessa - would you mind staying to help move them? I need to clean James up from the blood and wish to confirm his lungs are fully healed before we leave this room. Yuriko no longer requires medical attention, but it would be best if she continues to scent her Mate." Odessa agreed and said she would sit with the couple in the room. Luna started to wipe the blood off of James using a wash bowl. Black Bear, White Bear, Rogue, and Storm entered the Medical Lab. It had been too quiet and they couldn't wait anymore.

As Charles sat up, Victor turned to him with a hard stare. "The Red Headed Bitch is NOT to attend to my Brother, Little Sister, or ANY other Feral again at yur School. If she ever attempts to psi-blast Yuri or any other Pack member again, you'll be short one staff member and Scott will need a new Mate. He may still need a new Mate depending on what my Brother has to say on the subject."

Charles said. "What? Jean attacked Yuriko mentally?"

Hank quickly filled in what had happened in the Medical Lab. Charles was extremely disappointed in Jean for her actions towards Yuriko who was a fellow X-Men. He quickly said. "Of course. I'll see to it that she is informed; James and Yuriko's conditions will be monitored by Hank, Witch Doctor, and Luna. Going forward only Hank will be the doctor for any Ferals from the Packs that require medical attention."

Victor snorted but replied coldly. "See that she is 'informed' well. Ferals don't forgive nor do they forget when someone tries to spill our Blood. She'll not get another 'pass' if she attempts to attack one of us again regardless of the circumstances. She's a telekinetic, so she could have easily have chosen another course of action that wouldn't have injured my Little Sister Mind. The Red Headed Harpy smelled like smoke briefly, she is trouble and she ain't in as much control of her powers as she would like ya to believe." Charles nodded his head as he realized Victor wasn't joking in the least about killing Jean if she EVER touched another Feral at the School. Victor steel grey eyes held no quarter in them. Jean had just made an enemy of the Head of the Clans and really all Ferals from the Packs this day. The other Elders Medusa, Mad Dog, Witch Doctor, T-Rex, and Black Bear were all growling or hissing their agreement to Victor's words. Charles noticed that all the Ferals present including Charlotte and Hank had agreed with the statement as well. Storm looked away ashamed and Rogue looked as angry as any of the Ferals in the room. This was going to put a strain on the team as well.

Charles shivered slightly; he was going to have to have some sessions with Jean. If the Ferals smelled smoke on Jean, then her alter-ego might be coming out as well. That would be very bad for everyone if her alter-ego was reasserting itself in Jean's mind. Charles nodded his acknowledgment to Victor's statement. Victor Creed wasn't someone to be taken lightly nor did he speak to hear himself. Jean really had made a huge mistake this day and it would have lasting consequences. It was clear to Charles that Jean would be watched now by everyone in the Packs much more closely and she was no longer considered an immature neutral party to be ignored or hissed at when she offended a Feral. No, now she was considered a hostile entity and would be considered as such by any Feral from the Packs going forward. Charles also wasn't sure what James might have say about Jean's actions toward Yuriko this day as well. The way Victor had left it seemed to indicate James would be within his rights to kill her if he felt like it. Feral Laws were complicated and did allow for a Pack member to avenge a wrong to a family member.

Hank helped Charles back into his chair when another thought struck him. "Wait a minute? I hadn't had a chance to ask Scott exactly what caused the hole in the sub-level that was going to be repaired. Are you saying that James blasted you physically outside using his powers?" Charles had a shocked look on his face and you could hear the incredulousness in his voice.

Victor rolled his eyes. Of course no one could believe that his goodie goodie Baby Brother would DO such a thing! The Little Rat Shit really did have most folks snowed on what he was truly capable of doing most of the time. Jimmy was the more ruthless one between the two of them AND he was the more dangerous one, but most folks just didn't see it until he ripped yur throat out. "Yep – the Runt Bastard blasted me outta yur house literally - shocking ain't it? The Little Shit lost his temper, which is ALWAYS trouble for me!"

Victor turned to Black Bear and said. "Ya should make an Elder Brothers story outta this one…'In an act of total disrespect towards ones Elders - the poor Elder Brother was ruthlessly blasted out of the house. He was painfully shot through cold hard steel and tightly packed earth all because his shamelessly out of control Younger Brother couldn't wait until he, the poor Elder Brother, had provided the full Account!' When ya tell the story ya need to make sure to include that 'Little Brothers are a PAIN in the ASS.' Make the moral of the story about consequences of when one doesn't have self control! hmm?" Victor said sarcastically. Luna and Charlotte neither of whom had been present for the blasting and hadn't heard about it started laughing. Hank, Rogue, and Charles all joined them. The rest of the Ferals and X-Men laughed as well, with the exception of Victor. He was trying to look annoyed but couldn't quite pull it off.

Victor gave a mock growl at the laughter at his expense and said. "This little episode in Yuri's mind ain't getting him off the hook with Black Bear's cuffing. Ya make sure to tell him that when he wakes up as well? The Runt ain't getting off scot-free and he still has a cuffing coming his way. A public cuffing; he's lucky I don't open it up to the whole School for his blatant show of disrespect." Victor started walking out of the Medical Lab. "I'm gonna visit with Lupa and grab some grub. Yuri is still gonna be freaked out when she wakes up, so since ya are sitting with her Odessa, make sure yur outta her claws reach? I would also only recommend Females until she wakes up, since Jimmy taught her how to do a crotch shot really well." Banger and Hank both nodded their respective agreement. The volume of laughter increased in the room. Storm, Odessa, Luna, and Rogue had tears in their eyes. All of them had been trained by James' on his famous crotch shot technique as part of their respective self defense classes. He really did have it down to a science now and apparently so did his Mate.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	19. Chapter 19: You Will Not Walk Alone

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 19: You Will Not Walk Alone

James and Yuriko were moved without incident and both Luna and Odessa sat with them in the vacant room in the Adult wing. The girl Rogue was going to make some steaks for the couple and would bring them all refreshments shortly.

Yuriko woke with a start; her eyes flew open and found both of Clans-Sisters and her sleeping Mate. She continued to search the room for any unseen enemies but didn't find any present. Both Odessa and Luna purred but remained stock still, they didn't want any trouble with their Little Sister. Odessa and Luna both remembered how fast Yuriko was when cornered. Yuriko had dropped Hank, Victor and Banger in less than 5 minutes flat.

Rogue picked that moment to scratch at the door and enter with a platter of food for everyone. She had Yuriko's favorite tea, beer, coffee, and freshly seared meat. She even had a few pieces of fresh fruit which indicated, she might stay in the room for a bit herself. Rogue wasn't a Feral, but she was well liked by all of the Ferals. She was a pleasant young woman, who considered James and Yuriko the Parents she never had as a Child. She also was a great cook and understood a lot of Feral ways. She had been living with James and Yuriko when the X-Men had found all three of them. The X-Men had been tracking Rogue which is how they had found the Feral couple in the first place.

Yuriko's eyes found Rogue's as well and slowing she relaxed. Rogue put Yuriko's tea mug right by her bedside and set up a tray for her with her favorite food on it without a word. She also gave Yuriko James' beer. She gave the rest of the platter minus her apple to Odessa and Luna. Rogue pulled out a comb and some leave in conditioner out of a pocket and offered to comb out Yuriko's hair and re-braid it. James hadn't done a bad job, but it wasn't as neat as Yuriko normally kept her hair. Yuriko sat up and Rogue slid in behind her and started to fix her hair while she ate. The Clans-Sisters were impressed with Rogue. She truly did understand her Feral friends. Grooming calmed down most Ferals and Yuriko was no exception, but they could still smell her anxiety.

Odessa said. "What is troubling you Little Sister?"

Yuriko hissed a bit, but said. "I had a bad dream. I dreamed that I was in a Lab again with Jimmy and had to get out. There were guards that were blocking my way. I had to fight them to get out of that horrible place."

Odessa and Luna were looking at each other, but Rogue just said. "It was a flashback only, ya were in the Medical Lab and ya kicked the CRAP outta Dr. McCoy, Victor and Mad Dog. Ya did yur best to turn them into choir boys just like James taught us."

Yuriko almost spit out her tea as she choked on it. Her eyes were wide and she said. "Oh God! I assaulted Elders and Pack Members?" She put the tea cup down that she almost dropped from her shaking hands. She was staring at Odessa and Luna, but again Rogue said with indifference of Youth.

"Oh yeah. Ya laid out all three of on the floor in less than 5 minutes. I wish I had been there to see the look on Victor and Dr. McCoy's faces, when ya drop kicked em' in the family jewels! James is gonna laugh himself sick when he wakes up and ya tell em ya laid out Victor! This is after James just shot the man outta the Mansion. I had a great view from the Library, since I was sitting in the window seat reading at the time. I can say for sure Cat's don't always land on their feet. Some of the kids are calling his landing the 'Nut Cracker'! I did warn em' not ta put it on YouTube. Time is gonna tell it if they listened or not. Victor don't strike me as the type that gonna take getting posted without killing something or at least clawing them up." Rogue was laughing as she spoke to Yuriko. Yuriko had frozen and Rogue was still braiding her hair and hadn't noticed Yuriko's reaction. She continued and asked the Clan-Sisters. "Victor acts like he was all mad about everything, but he's really just a great big pussy cat and just happy that ya both are alive and well. I'm done with ya hair, so I'll leave ya Ladies to yur talk. I've got to finish my homework for Dr. McCoy's class. He's a bit angry at me for blabbing to Taz and Jaz about how ya kicked the crap outta him and everyone else in the Medical Lab. They were laughing so hard they both had tears coming outta their eyes when Black Bear and Dr. McCoy came into the kitchen earlier. Black Bear warned them that they might find themselves cuffed if they didn't remember their place and they both went Feral and ran outta the house. I can honestly say I have NEVER seen two laughing Wolves until today. When exactly is James' gonna get his cuffing anyway? Victor said he had it coming and I don't want ta miss it! Lupa said it has never happened before ever, and was history in the making."

By this time, both Odessa and Luna both had smiles on their respective faces. Sometimes it was nice to have the young around you. Children had a way of making any situation into a laughing matter. Odessa promised Rogue she would get her in time for the cuffing that James had coming his way, so she wouldn't miss it. Rogue took the trays and promised to be back in an hour or so with more food and left the room.

Yuriko's face was red with shame. "Please tell me, I didn't actually kick them all in their private areas? I truly assaulted the Head of the Clans and the Eldest of my Pack plus other Pack Members?" Yuriko looked up as Odessa and Luna began to laugh. She was honestly confused. She had only been in the Packs for one year but even she knew that assaulting the Eldest among them was on the do not do EVER list of Feral protocol. She had been felt very overwhelmed when it had sunk in that her Mate was one of the Elder Brothers, who was a Founder of the Packs and Clans. Literally, Jimmy was the one that had wanted to create the society that she and every Feral in the Packs were now enjoying. Victor had come on board with the idea once it had begun to take shape. Everyone who she had met so far was very excited that James had found his Mate and she had felt as if everyone was inspecting her and sometimes she felt inadequate under the observations. That being said, she was positive she was going to get kicked out of the Packs for such behavior. It wasn't acceptable for any Pack member to lay hands on another in such a personal way regardless of the circumstances. Oh God, she had just gotten herself and James kicked out of the Packs he had created. He was NEVER going to forgive her for this offense.

Luna spoke as she scented Yuriko's fear. "Not to worry Little Sister, you are in no trouble with any of the men. They all understand it was a bad flashback from the Lab. They are all healed and fully functional. Other than injuring their respective Male pride, you haven't done any permanent damage. If anything Hank, Banger, and Victor have a new respect for your fighting skills! While age isn't always the determining factor, usually age and skill win out over youth and emotions. You reminded all of the men, that a determined Female is a force to be reckoned with in battle. No one is upset with you, Yuriko. James had told Victor to get you out of the Medical Lab before you woke up, but we hadn't been able to so in time. Hank and Haggar had both known as well that you shouldn't awake in the Medical Lab either but it was unavoidable. It isn't worth mentioning again Little Sister." Luna quickly told Yuriko what had been going on for the past day as she had slept.

Yuriko was crying and her Clans-Sisters purred and rocked with her. They both understood her pain, but let her grieve as her tears came for her two lost children. Yuriko did try to blame herself for the lost of Pups, but Odessa wouldn't have any of it. She said. "No Yuriko. The blame in this tragedy isn't yours – it was Blasters. You are not the first of us to have lost a child to violence. I too know your pain personally. Let me tell you my story, Little Sister. How I came to the Packs and of my Lost Child. You will see, Little Sister that you don't Walk Alone even in this loss."

*FLASH*

Odessa and Luna were in the Negro section of town and had just come out of the Fabric Store. They had found some wonderful material. Odessa would take it back to Black Bear's Pack and start with some of the jumpers she wanted to make for the new Cub. While she and Rex already had three wonderful Boys, she believed this Cub was a Girl. She was excited. The Cub would be here soon and she would know for sure if she was going to have her Girl Child finally. She loved her Boys, but wanted a Daughter as well.

Luna was going to help her make the jumpers as was White Bear. They would all be done before she and Rex headed back home later that week. Merlin would actually have to send them home after the Clans Council had finished their business. The new Cub had messed up her ability to make portals and her healing factor was in and out! Since her back and feet were bothering her today, Luna insisted on carrying all of their packages. She had to admit she was happy not to have the added weight. She was 7 months pregnant and if the Clans Council hadn't been at Black Bear's Pack, she would have stayed home. This was going to be her last trip away from home until the Cub was born.

She had wanted to see White Bear. She rarely missed an opportunity to see her adoptive 'Mama' now that she and Rex had their own Pack. Her Sister Luna was also going to be there since she now lived in Black Bear's Pack. Luna was her best friend that had originally been in Rex's new Pack. She and her Mate Banger had met at the first Gathering at Rex's Pack last year and had relocated to Black Bear's Pack. Banger was a good friend of Rex and a Hunter in Black Bear's Pack. Both Banger and Rex had been found and hidden by James before the Pack had been founded as teenagers. Banger had been completing his training as a Hunter right before the whole Split Beast vote and became one shortly after the vote. Rex and she were honored when James had sent for them and they had been informed they would be starting a new Pack on the West Coast of the United States. Unlike most folks brought to the Packs, Odessa had come to them as an adult. James had actually introduced her to her Mate Rex first and then she was shown the Packs.

Odessa's Story

Her Mother had just died and her prospects weren't very good. She was a Negro woman that had no male protector; she was extremely tall and had strangely colored hair that was always attracting the wrong attention. She was very good with horses, so didn't mind working on a farm at all. Despite their good crops year after year, they could never work off what they 'owed' on their plot. She was an unmarried Negro woman and her Father was a poor White sharecropper who oversaw her and her Mother's plot; not that he claimed her as Kin. In fact, he was beginning to pay way too much attention to her, so she knew she was going to have to run very soon. Her Mother had told her if the day ever came that he stared too much at her it was time for them to run in the dead of night. Odessa only took a small pack when she ran that had her clothes, what little food she had been hording, and the two dollars she had saved for when this day would come to pass. She didn't want to be accused of stealing any of the White Man's belonging that she and her Mother were being 'loaned.' She had run in the dead of night. On the third night, she had run straight into a White Man along with a wolf. She had frozen at the sight of the wolf. She remembered his words to her. "Greeting Little Sister, ya may call me James. By what name may I call ya?"

Odessa was confused; very confused. A White Man in the South, could call her whatever he wished. She was a Negro woman and basically had no rights and was one step above property to some folks. However, this White Man has just asked her for a name. He was very good with the wolf and hadn't attacked her yet. He didn't sound like he was from the South either. She answered him. "I'm called Odessa. I don't want any trouble Mr. James." She kept her eyes turned towards the ground as she spoke to him. She could see very well in the dark, but he didn't have to know that little fact.

James smiled. "Ya won't have any trouble from me – Ms. Odessa. I'm like ya and I know what ya are. Ya don't have anything to fear from me." Odessa had backed up a step when he had gestured to her head covering. Now, she even more afraid of him; her unique hair color had gotten her in so much trouble over the years, she kept it permanently covered. The scarf must have shifted if he could see her hair color. She turned to make a run for it and found that five more wolves were now in a circle all around them. She hadn't noticed them approach at all.

James said quietly but she could hear him clearly. "Ms. Odessa – I am like ya. I know ya get along very well with animals, so do I. What ya don't know is the reason; ya get along with them so well. Yur a Feral like me; we ain't Human. That's why yur hair is black and white and most likely why ya are so tall. Ya have never been sick a day in yur life since ya was a kid? If ya get a cut it heals and ya try and hide it? Ya can see and hear really well. I know ya can smell things most folks can't. When ya get angry, sometime yur eyes change to Black? There are more folks like us. Brothers and Sisters that are all connected because we're all Ferals. I'm on my way to them now and yur welcome to come with me. I'm offering ya a safe place to live where no one will ever harm ya and ya won't ever Walk Alone again. I know this is a lot to take in at once, yur older than most that come to the Packs, but I know a certain someone that will be VERY happy if ya come with me. Ya can smell that I'm tellin' ya the truth."

She did know he was telling the truth. Her Mother had never understood how she could tell when someone was lying to them. Everything he had said was true. She agreed to go with him, after James had promised not to touch her person for ANY reason. He had sent most of the wolves away. Two of them followed, they were a mated pair and they didn't bother Odessa. James explained as they walked to Black Bear's Pack that there were two Feral Packs in the world: one here and one in Africa. He showed her that he healed like she did by making a small cut on his hand. When she didn't run, he showed her his claws. He explained that she would be a member of Black Bear's Pack. On the second day there were together walking, he explained that Ferals Mate for life similar to wolves. He told her how every Feral only has one life Mate and that he knew who her Mate was and where he was located. If he was correct, her Mate was a Hunter in Black Bear's Pack. Odessa had scoffed at that one and pointed out her 'Mate' would have to be very tall. James' laughed and said. "Not to worry Ms. Odessa – your Mate is well suited to ya. He's a good friend of mine and it is my pleasure to bring ya to him." On the third day he explained that other Ferals also called him The Seeker since he led most people to the Packs.

When they arrived at a small town seven days from traveling time and one state over from where she had run, he walked with her by his side into a store. She had been very concerned and had offered to stay in the back. A Negro woman didn't use the front door of anything in the South. He explained this was a Pack owned business and the Human rules didn't apply here and to trust him. He spoke with the shopkeeper's wife and requested that he be allowed to use a cabin. He was told of course and provided the key. He also made a request of the shopkeeper's husband. He smiled at them and said it would be ready tomorrow. The shopkeeper's wife didn't seem concerned in the least that she was a Negro, close to 7 feet tall, or traveling with a White Man. She told her to pick out whatever foods pleased her and make a traveling basket for the cabin. She also produced the most beautiful dress that Odessa had ever seen. It was white and made for a woman her size. She gave it to her. Odessa said she didn't have enough money to pay for the food, let alone the dress. The shopkeeper's wife smiled and said. "This is a gift for both you and your Mate. You own me nothing. Your Mate, who is a Hunter, saved my Mate's life last year from the Human's. Welcome to the Packs my Sister." Odessa noticed as she smiled that shopkeeper's wife had matching fangs like a cat and her eyes seemed to glow. It was the first time the woman had opened her mouth wide enough for her to see all of her teeth. She asked Odessa her favorite colors and told her the bedding would be made my tomorrow as well. In the meantime, she would stay in the bed and breakfast over the shop. The Seeker had an errand to run but he would return by tomorrow and she was to wear that dress when she left with him.

The shop owner and his wife had her at their table for dinner. He had only had on work gloves in the shop and removed them at the table. His hands were clawed, similar to a cat's. Odessa tried not to stare, but this was very confusing to her to say the least. The woman's name was Ophelia and her Mate's name was Homer. Both had been led to the Packs as children by The Seeker and his Brother. The Seeker's Brother was named Sabertooth. As dinner got underway, a very large dog walked into the dining room. The dog was wearing cut off short pants. Ophelia hissed at it and told it they had company. The dog changed before her eyes into a young boy who apologized and took his seat at the dinner table. Ophelia hissed again and the boy when upstairs and got his shirt and then rejoined them for the evening meal. Homer explained that many Ferals had different forms and she would get use to it.

James returned at the end of the next day. He took Odessa and thanked Ophelia and Homer to the cabin. Inside the cabin was a huge four poster bed and the bedding was made up of her favorite colors. She was getting nervous about this whole thing now, but she couldn't smell a lie on anyone she had met so far. There were all Ferals and didn't care that she was a Negro woman. No everyone seemed very happy to meet her in this place. There was a scratching at the door. James' opened the door and a deep voice said. "Greeting Elder – Sabertooth said you had need of me here?"

James smiled and said. "Yeah. Ya could say that. Come in Rex, there will be no formality tonight old Friend. If I'm correct, I'll be leaving once introductions have been made here between ya and my guest."

Rex entered the cabin by ducking through the door. Her scent hit him in the face. It was a very pleasing scent to him. In the cooking area in the cabin stood the most beautiful Negro Female he had ever seen, she was close to 7 feet tall and her skin was a lovely shade of carmel. She was wearing a beautiful dress that showed off her figure under her traveling cloak and complimented her skin color. Her hair was covered under a matching head rap. She had a lovely neck. She was his Mate. James had found him his Mate! James cleared his throat and Rex tried to focus on his Friend again.

Odessa took in Rex as he entered the cabin. He was easily 8 feet tall and powerfully built. He was the largest Negro man she had ever seen. She liked the way he smelled and noticed his eyes had started to dilated slightly and darken in color. He had kind eyes and for the first time in her life, she wanted to know more about a man. She felt the strange need to purr and tilt her neck in his direction. James had explained the whole Mate-Bond, Mate Mark, and Soul-Bond, but it all had seemed so farfetched to her at the time. Now she knew his words to be completely true. She was drawn to this Male and the fire building between them wasn't going to be denied and she didn't even know his name.

James looked from one to the other. Yep, he had been right. He quickly said. "Rex Freeman I would like to introduce ya to Odessa. Ms. Odessa I would like to introduce ya to Rex Freeman. Ya are Mates and I'll be leaving ya to yur Privacy now. There is additional food in the kitchen and Homer will be out in four days to restock the cabin. He'll leave the food outside the door." James was clapping his hands and Rex turned towards him from looking at Odessa. Rex's eyes were now Feral Black. "Rex? Remember to get the food before the forest critters smell it in four days. I'll be back in a week to gather ya both and make yur announcement at Black Bear's Pack. I've written the date I'll be back on the blackboard as well in the cooking area. Ya might notice it before I get back." Rex had nodded automatically to James' words, but his attention was on Odessa again. James shook his head and laughed at his old Friend. He left the cabin and firmly closed the door behind himself. They both had begun sniffing. Odessa eyes had changed to Feral Black as well. Rex's eyes had taken in the huge four poster bed in the center of the cabin. Later he would see the note in the basket from Homer telling him, James had commissioned the custom order bed for both him and Odessa as a Pack gift. Right now he was interested in the practical use of the bed that was large enough for him and his Mate during Privacy.

Outside the Fabric Shop in the Past:

The Fabric Shop was toward the end of the Negro section along the "line" that separated Negro and White sections of town. Luna and Odessa were both excited about the fabrics they had found and purchased. The driver was going to pick them up in one hour just in front of the Bus Station and take them back to the Pack. They had time to catch a quick bite to eat. There was a Pack friendly restaurant in the Negro section that wouldn't raise any questions about a Negro and White both eating at the same table.

Odessa had noticed the five men first. They were on the sidewalk coming toward them, so she stepped off the sidewalk and walked along the side of the road. Such was the custom of the time in the Human World, so when in Rome follow the Romans. She pointed her eyes down and avoided eye contact with any of the men. They would have no trouble herself worth wasn't determined by what road she walked on or didn't walk on in the Human World.

The first man she passed spit on her as she walked pass them. She kept walking and didn't make eye contact. The second man however threw his elbow out as she walked pass him and since her eyes were down, she didn't see his elbow until it had split her lip. She was knocked down and fell awkwardly onto the sidewalk in the path of the third man. He kicked in the back and she cried out in pain. Luna shrieked, dropped the packages, and was at her side immediately.

Luna screamed at the men. "Leave my Servant alone."

The first man called Ralph said coldly. "She ain't much of a servant Ma'am. Ya are the Lady in these parts and the filthy Whore ain't even carrying yur packages. We'll teach her for ya Ma'am. She needs to know her place in these parts. Negros today don't have any respect for their White Masters."

Hubba was the man that had kicked Odessa. He said. "Yah, this Negro Bitch needs a lesson on manners. What self respecting Negro lets her White Mistress carry packages?" He was moving to kick Odessa again and Luna got in the way. He said to Luna. "Now ya ain't one of them Damn Yank's is ya? One of them Traitors to the White Race that thinks Negro's should be equal to their God given Masters is ya?"

Hubba didn't wait for an answer; he just told Billy Bob and Joey to hold "the nice White Lady" while he, Ralph and Tommy taught the Negro Whore a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. Hubba said with a nasty smile. "There were too many damn Negro's in this world already. They didn't need another one. Especially if it's Whore of a Mama didn't know her place."

Tommy was the one that had hit Odessa in the face and he blackened her eye as well. Odessa was curling around herself trying to protect her Cub. She couldn't make a portal. Her healing factor wasn't working today. She had to protect her Cub, but the blows just kept raining down on her from every direction. She could hear Luna screaming at the men to stop. She could see several Negro and White folks walking past them. Looking at them with pity, but no one stopped to help them. No one wanted trouble from the five White men.

Luna had broken free from Billy Bob and Joey. She had grabbed Tommy's arm and scratched him with her nails. He knocked her into the mud in the gutter for that and said. "Yep, she definitely one of them Traitors to the White Race; what Mistress would carry packages when they got a perfectly good sized Negro animal to do it for them? Billy Bob and Joey – hold this Traitor good this time. If we could without having trouble from the Sheriff, we would also teach ya a lesson. It all the Negro's fault with a Traitor like ya over it."

Odessa cried out. She would say anything to save her Cub. She wasn't a prideful woman anyway. "I'm sorry. Please! I'll carry the packages. I'll get the packages. Please stop Sir." Tommy and Ralph were now holding Odessa by her arms. She was still on the ground, but they had uncurled her body and now her belly was exposed.

Hubba spit in her face. He was holding Odessa by her headscarf and hair. It tore under his grip. He said. "Naw a Whore like ya needs a good lesson. There are too many of ya kind in these parts. Naw – we'll make ya bleed Whore. Then ya will always remember yur place! The only place for a Negro is under a White fist. Yur were only created to work our lands. The Damn Yankees can't help ya now! The South will rise again. All hail the Grand Wizard! Long live the KKK!" Hubba kicked Odessa's belly repeatedly. Odessa screamed, begged, and tried to turn from the blows. However she was pinned by Billy Bob and Joey and couldn't move. Hubba stomped her into the sidewalk and kicked her in the head with his final blow. Odessa lay unconscious on the sidewalk bleeding. A bright red stain was forming on her dress.

Luna was crying and screaming. She hissed and spit at the White men holding her but couldn't free herself to help her Friend. After they had knocked Odessa out, she was thrown to the ground. She crawled over to her Friend side, just as the Police arrived.

While this had been going on outside, the nice White woman from the Fabric Shop had called the Police. She told them that five men were attacking two women. She intentionally didn't mention the color of the women or she knew they would not come to help. The Ladies had been kind in her store and the pregnant Negro woman had been so happy to find and buy the fabric for her Baby. No one deserved to be beaten like a dog in the street.

The Policemen rounded the corner at a run and stopped when they took in the scene before them. Billy Bob and Joey were standing on the sidewalk laughing. A White woman was holding an unconscious Negro Woman's head in her lap and crying of all things. Hubba, who was the Deputy Police Chief, had just spit on the Negro woman. He was laughing and so were Tommy and Ralph. Clearly the situation had been taken care of already. They let the five men pass and started to turn away when the White woman screamed at them.

Luna screamed at the Polices as they started leaving. "Help ME. She needs a Hospital now. I saw one around the corner; please help me get her there. PLEASE – she's pregnant and they kicked her in the stomach. Those are the men that attacked us! Stop them."

The Policemen regarded this White Woman. She didn't sound like she was from around these parts. She sounded like a Yankee and they were always trouble. One of the officers said. "Ma'am. That's a White Hospital. No Negros allowed. We'll call the local Vet or we can take ya to the Negro Hospital the next town over."

Luna screamed with tears pouring down her face. "She needs medical attention NOW. Please help me. We did nothing. They attacked us for no reason." Odessa was bleeding. She was ripping parts off of her dress to stop it, but it wasn't enough. She didn't dare leave Odessa's side to find a phone to call for help from the Pack. They would have to go to the Negro Hospital. She was too far from the Pack to summon Banger mentally with her telepathy.

The young Policeman said firmly. "It's a White's Only Hospital Ma'am no exceptions. We'll get a truck large enough to get your servant to the Negro Hospital."

Luna turned Feral Black eyes on the Policemen. These men would do nothing for her or Odessa. She picked up the packages they had just brought and started to rip the fabric to bind Odessa's wounds. "Fine. Get us there quickly. Do you think you can handle that Officer?" If they had been Ferals, they would have scented her anger and disgust toward them.

Luna would stay with her Sister and provide an Account to the Packs. That was all she could do at the moment and it wasn't nearly enough. She wasn't a Healer, but she knew bleeding while being Pregnant wasn't a good thing. She didn't have enough material to recover all of Odessa's hair and that too was attracting too much attention. She prayed the Negro Hospital had a phone that she could use to call the Packs. She would find a way to contact the Pack. Their Mates would come for them. Odessa was the Mate of an Elder and this wasn't going to be allowed to stand without punishment.

It had taken them 90 minutes from the attack to get to the Negro Hospital. Thankfully Odessa hadn't woken up for the trip in the back of the pickup truck. How could Humans treat their Brothers and Sisters this way? Luna didn't understand. The Negro Hospital was run by a kind White Man, Doctor Jones, and he did have a phone. Odessa lost the Cub twenty minutes after getting to the Hospital. She woke up during the examination with the kind White Doctor and Luna by her side. She screamed at him and tried to hit him. She wouldn't allow him to touch her once she was awake. The Nurses had to attend to her under the direction of the Doctor Jones from across the room. The kind White Man didn't understand why Odessa hissed at him, but she had just been traumatized so he didn't take offense. In fact, he did what he could to put her at easy but not approaching or touching her person. He said to Luna. "I'm so sorry for what has happened to that poor Woman. I can give you money for a car ride back to your home if you like? It's the least I can do under the circumstances. It would be best if your Friend stayed here overnight. There is boarding house down the road that has open rooms if you want to stay by your Friend."

Luna thanked the kind Doctor but said. "Our Husbands and Friends are coming for us. We will want to take the Baby with us. Can you make this possible Doctor Jones? Also is there a long scarf or wrap I could purchase from you here? My Friend's religion requires that her hair is covered and I wish to honor it before her Husband arrives?" He agreed and left the women in the small but clean Hospital room. Luna sat on the bed with Odessa. She purred, rocked, and cried with her Pack Sister and Friend. That's how the men found them in the room fifty minutes later. Odessa's healing factor was still out and all of her injuries were plain to see.

When Rex reached for his Mate, Odessa hissed at him and sprayed the room with fear. She couldn't see, hear, or smell properly at the moment, but she knew Men were in the room and she didn't like it. She was afraid of Men right now. James spoke with a sad voice. "It would be best if Luna got Odessa ready to travel and the rest of us waited outside the room? Banger could you and Victor settle the bill with this place and collect any of their personal items? Since Luna is not harmed, Banger ya will be staying for our Business in town and we'll send Gary with our Females." Banger nodded his consent. He was a better tracker than Gary and they would be hunting on this business trip. Odessa was always kind to him and she was his Mate's best friend before they had been Mated.

James had to physically pull Rex from the room. The staff at the Hospital was staring at them already. They had thought that Odessa was ridiculously tall, now that they had seen her Husband. They were in shock. They had never seen an 8 foot tall man before in these parts. If they didn't get this situation under control, they would be seeing a 10 foot T-Rex very soon. Rex's skin was hot to the touch and he was shaking with rage.

His Feral Black eyes burned into anything that he looked at and that included Doctor Jones. The kind Doctor had come to express his condolences to Rex regarding his loss. All of these large men made him feel like he was being hunted and all of them had the same piercing Black eyes. It was uncanny really. The Large Negro Man's White Friend spoke for him.

James thanked Doctor Jones for his care of both Odessa and Luna. He also thanked him for allowing Luna to use his personal phone and the offer of transportation for the women. Doctor Jones said. "It really was no problem. I'm sorry we couldn't do more for your Friend's Wife and that poor baby Girl. People can be cruel at times." Doctor Jones turned again to Rex. "I'm so sorry for your lost. Your Wife is going to need further medical attention are you sure you want to leave now? We're the only Negro Hospital within 300 miles. There is a boarding house that will accept Negro guest down the road. My wife and I run it so Family members can be close to their relatives. We have room for all of you if you wish to stay a few days."

James knew this man was a good man and legitimately was sad he hadn't been able to save Rex and Odessa's Cub. He replied. "We have a Doctor in our town that will tend a Negro Woman. Thank ya for yur hospitality and kindness toward our Women. It will not be forgotten." He and Victor would be visiting his Doctor Jones and his Wife later. They most likely would become a Friend to the Packs. The good Doctor was risking a lot caring for a Negro Woman who had been beaten by five good upstanding citizens from the next town over. The Hunters that were coming to this town would see to it that nothing happened to the Hospital once they left it or any of its staff.

Merlin had been in the van with Gary. Merlin and Rex had been kind to her and forgave her poor behavior. She had hissed at both of them. The same was said for James, Victor and Banger, for she had hissed at them as well. She had actually bitten Victor's arm when he tried to help lift her into the wheelchair. She would only allow Luna to touch her at the moment. It had taken her over a week with White Bear's and Luna's help for her to allow Rex to touch her person. Odessa let her Mate stay in the room with her, but touching made her spray fear in the air. Merlin had done a healing spell and Odessa's body was repaired in two weeks. Her mind had needed a lot more time to heal than her body. She now knew fear again. It was a feeling she hadn't had since she had come to the Packs. She was a Mated Female - first to a respected Hunter and then an Elder and a head of a Pack. She had a place of honor in the Packs. Everyone was kind to her and her Mate, it didn't matter that they were Negros in the Packs. She had been in the Packs for so long she had forgotten the Human World and how her place in it was fatally flawed. She was Negro and didn't have any rights in the current Human World.

It had taken her over a year for the nightmares to go away. They had only left her dreams once she had returned back to Black Bear's Pack and done an errand into town to that same Fabric Shop for White Bear. Luna had accompanied her on the trip. She hadn't wanted to leave the Pack and hadn't been to a shop that wasn't Pack owned in over a year. When she got back to the Pack with the fabric that White Bear had wanted, she felt a weight lift off of her chest. She had done it and she had survived.

It wasn't lost of either of Rex or Banger that James and Victor also had town business while Odessa and Luna were in town. In fact, Luna and Odessa had a great many watchers that day in town, since Rex had gotten permission from Black Bear and several of the Hunters were also in town on business as well. They hadn't known the Elder Brothers were going into town for some errands. They came back with a new Pack friendly location. Doctor Jones and his Wife were now friends of the Packs. The Elder Brothers didn't mind the use of the Hunters in town as well. It was a small price to pay to ensure that Odessa healed mentally from the attack that had taken their Cub's life. Because of that attack on their Females, changes had been made within the Packs immediately to ensure it never happened again.

James had approached Rex, Odessa, Banger, and Luna once the Females had gotten back in town. He had offered to train both Females in self defense. He told all of them that it was going to be a new standard for all Pack members to take self defense and survival classes going forward. He would be honored it they allowed him to refine the course by being his first students. Everyone agreed and Odessa and Luna had been excellent students.

Never again would they or any other Pack member be helpless if they couldn't use their powers in public. Rex privately thanked James as did Banger; both men knew their Friend didn't have to see to it personally. In typical fashion, James apologized for the oversight in the Pack's policies and said it was the least he could do for both of his Friends and their Mates. There was no one better in all of the Packs to train Odessa and Luna in Self Defense than James. He wasn't the strongest Male in the Packs but he was one of the best fighters. James had years of sparring with Victor, who was physically stronger than him, had made him a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield. James taught them how to use their minds in a bad situation and how to use what was available and more than a few nasty tricks to keep themselves safe.

*End of Flash*

Odessa looked Yuriko in the eyes. Odessa's own eyes had tears in them as well. She said. "It had taken me over a year to come back to Black Bear's Pack again without the thought of it making me physically ill. It had taken me several months to stop spraying fear at my Mate when he touched me unexpectedly. I also sprayed fear at my Sons for several months." Odessa lowered her head and then looked at Yuriko again. "Rex is and was a wonderful Mate to me during that time while I grieved. He gave me his love when I needed it. He didn't hold it against me that I had lost our Cub or that I was afraid of him personally. He understood that I needed time to heal. James is such a Mate as well. He is a good man and he too will give you what you require of him when you require it."

Yuri looked down at Jimmy. She knew this to be true already. He hadn't been offended after they had fled from Stryker's Lab when she had sprayed fear sometimes at night. When the nightmares came and woke her up from sleeping. He would purr to her but keep his hands in plain sight until she was ready for him to touch her body. He never forced any issue with her and always made sure to have her permission in all things.

Odessa spoke again and Yuriko looked back at her Clan-Sister. "I know for a fact that James loves you Little Sister and only wants you to be healed and well. He literally searched the World more than once to find you. Every Pack member living can trace their line back to what James has done for them. He saw the need for the Packs and defied Victor to make it happen in the beginning. He had brought Mates together, provided safe lands to live on and call home, and was the reason that more than one Child lived to adulthood to Mate. We all owe him a debt that we can never repay. If you and he require time or a place to grieve for your loss, any and all of the Packs will offer you sanctuary. You choose where you wish to rest Little Sister and we will make it happen. Your duties at the School and the X-Men will be attended to by others."

Luna spoke quietly as Yuriko still had tears coming from her eyes. "You have no blame in the deaths of your Pups. You should have no guilt over their deaths either. I know that is easier said than done, but there were 14 Ferals in that field that night other than you, Victor and James. We all failed you and James and for that we are all sorry. We can't bring back the lives that were stolen from you Little Sister, but I can tell you that you will bear life again. You are young and strong Yuriko. When you are both ready, we will all celebrate your joy as your Pack grows with a new Cub or Pup. James will give you the time you need to be ready to bear life again."

Odessa continued. "Those five monsters that stole my Cub had to face Feral justice. They had to provide an Account for their actions. They paid for their crimes against us with their lives. They were Humans but they were tried and convicted under OUR Laws. Victor, James, and Banger saw to it. Blaster is dead. He can never harm you again. I know that is only a small comfort now, but it is the only one we have to offer at your feet for your Blood that has been spilled."

Luna and Odessa hugged Yuriko and their tears all flowed. All of the Clan-Sisters were rocking and purring when Rogue returned again. She scratched at the door and let herself into the room. She had some fresh steaks for James and Yuriko in a keep warm container and put them by the bedside. She took in the scene before her and said quietly. "Yuriko – I'm really sorry about the Babies. I ain't gonna try and tell ya I understand, because I don't. I do know that they killed the Son of a Bitch that killed yur Kids, I'm just sorry I didn't get to drain him personally and fry his mind with his own powers." Rogue had tears on her face as well. She meant every word she had said.

Before anyone could say anything, James said from the bed. "Watch the language Kid or I will wash that mouth of yurs out with soap." He sat up turning to Yuri on the bed. Yuri let go of her Clan-Sisters and folded herself into Jimmy arms and he purred at her. Odessa and Luna stood. They bowed slightly to James and left the room without a word taking Rogue with them.

Yuri started to speak but Jimmy silenced her with a quick kiss to her lips. His eyes were Feral Black and she heard him say. "Darlin' – no words now; I need ta feel ya in my Mind and Soul again. I wanta feel ya thru our Bonds. Will ya reconnect our Soul-Bond Beautiful? I want ta hold ya in my arms if ya will let me?" Before he had finished speaking, Yuri's eyes were Feral Black as well and she had reconnected their Soul-Bond. They both wept for the lost Pups and held each other tight. Both Yuri and Jimmy's stomachs started to growl and they ate the steaks that Rogue had fixed. He told her of all the news he had while she had been asleep. They then went back to sleep Jimmy was spooning Yuri on the bed. Tomorrow would be a new day and they would face it together. They had agreed they would visit with Lupa and Victor tomorrow. Yuri still wasn't sure if she could look Victor in the eye, but Jimmy had smiled and said. "Trust me Beautiful; he's been thru worse punishment. I am the one that taught ya all of those moves and who do ya think was my 'test' subject for most of them?" Yuri had actually let out a small laugh at that thought.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	20. Chapter 20: The Cuffing

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 20: The Cuffing

Rogue had dropped off a breakfast basket by their door in the morning without entering the room. They had eaten and then James and Yuriko had leaped out of the window on their way to Victor and Lupa's cabin. They were greeted on the way by all four of the wolves on Xavier's outside of the cabin. The wolves had still been watching over Lupa much to Victor's annoyance. He had managed not to get bit yet but really wanted Jimmy to send the wolves' home.

No one had disturbed Jimmy and Yuri the rest of the day and evening yesterday, but they would have visitors today. He wanted to get their business with Victor and Lupa out of the way now. They swung by their cabin and James got an old looking package out of a chest at the foot of their bed. They headed over to Victor and Lupa's cabin. They were Family and soon enough Yuri was going to get to point where she wasn't going to want to see anyone for the rest of the day. They would be back in their cabin tonight and he might have the wolves' stay in the front yard. They had made nice sentinels when he hadn't wanted to be disturbed in the Medical Lab. He could take out his physical frustrations on fixing the hallway in the sub-level later this afternoon. He was positive that Yuri was going to need some quiet time and would want him to leave her presents. He would get someone to sit with her when he was out. She had only had one nightmare last night, but he knew more were coming.

Victor had heard the noise the wolves were making and knew that someone was outside. He opened the door and saw Jimmy and Yuri greeting the wolves on their way to the cabin. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to Yuri. Truth be told, he would rather be blasted by Jimmy out of the house again than meet Yuri's sad Silver/Blue eyes. What made it hard for him to stomach was that if they had run up into Blaster just a few hours later; it could have been Lupa rather than Yuri that had lost her Cub. Victor and Lupa had gotten lucky and Victor felt guilty that their Cub had survived Blaster's vengeance. He also felt guilty that a twelve year old Jimmy had taken out four of the Lost Ones and he couldn't even take out one as an adult. That little fact fucked with his head. He was the Head of the Clans and yet his own Pack's Blood had been spilled. He truly had failed Jimmy and Yuri.

Victor was beyond pleased that Lupa was carrying his Cub. He did want to be a Pa to a Cub. He had always envisioned his and Jimmy's kids growing up together. The same way they had as boys but without all of the danger from the Humans. Their Cubs and Pups wouldn't have to run from any Human. They would be safe to live and grow. Victor knew that was the real reason Jimmy had always wanted to form the Packs. He didn't want any Child to suffer through what they had as Boys.

Their childhood hasn't been pretty or nice by any means. They hadn't been able to be Kids. They were too busy trying to survive for one more day in the beginning. Victor had run with Jimmy because he hadn't wanted to be alone. Jimmy was the only one like him and even at fourteen he knew that was something worth fighting to keep alive. Victor had had to teach and protect Jimmy for maybe one year how to survive and then their roles had reversed. Jimmy's powers had come in full and he was the one that could take care of whatever got in their way. The funning thing was that most of the time he used his head naturally. He would meet people that taught them what they needed to know to live off of the land and how to make clothes. He came up with the barter system with traders that let them sell their skins and not have to go into town. He had gotten the Trader's Indian Wife to show them how to dry their food for winter and show them about fruits and roots. Victor was now the one that attracted the wrong attention. He had grown and was an extremely large man that didn't look friendly at all. Add in the fact he never opened his mouth all the way when he spoke and he looked downright scary to most folks. It would have been much easier for Jimmy just to walk away from him, but Jimmy wouldn't do that because they were Brothers. Nope – Jimmy found ways for him to fit into the Human world.

When they first ran and came to a settlement, Jimmy made an excellent beggar. Folks showered him with coins and some paper money as well. While he was 'begging' he started to watch and learn the Human's better. It had all started with Victor's cow skin work gloves stuffed with moss in the fingers. He could now show his hands in public. They had learned how to hide in plain sight; mostly thanks to Jimmy. He found ways that concealed what they were to the Humans. He found them jobs that suited Victor's size. Coal Miner, Hunter, Saloon Bouncer, Rancher (but Jimmy had to be right at his side since most animals didn't like his scent), and even a Blacksmith. The list went on and Jimmy had always been his 'apprentice' and his younger Kid Brother that he was looking out for since their folks had died. It stuck in his craw sometimes that his Baby Brother was the one that found answers to most of their problems when they were Kids. Jimmy was the one that kept the out of trouble all jokes aside. All of the lessons learned, skills and tricks he had learned as a Kid, was what Jimmy had put to used in all of the Pack. He used those lessons in everything from selecting a location, to deciding who when were, and what businesses they were going to operate in then Packs.

Jimmy knew they were going to need money, so they had gone to New York in the early 1900's and they had made a fortune in the stock market. The Packs pooled their monies, so they really did make a killing. Victor could take some of the credit for that because he was the one that was good with numbers, but it still had been Jimmy's instincts that had said they would need cash money in the near future. When the Great Depression had hit, they were protected. All of the Packs were self sufficient, again another one of Jimmy's ideas, and they owned all of their lands outright. They also grew all of their own food. Jimmy was also the reason they had made out very well during the gold rush in the late 1800's. He just knew were vein's of gold were going to be located in the mountains. It didn't matter if they were in California or West Virginia. He could sniff it out better than a pit bull.

Victor was snapped out of his walk down memory lane when Jimmy and Yuri walked up the cabin steps. Lupa saved him from having to say anything. She had come outside and just walked right up to Yuri and hugged her while purring softly. Lupa's star Silver eyes had tears in them. She then lead Yuri into the cabin. Victor gestured for Jimmy to follow and he walked in as well. Jimmy had a sad look in his eyes. Yuri smelled sad and happy at the same time. Jimmy had been right Yuri was happy for Lupa and sad for herself at the same time.

When they had all sat down, Jimmy pulled out a package and handed it to Lupa. "We wanted ta congratulate yur news with a pack gift for yur new Cub. I am sorry again for blabbing it to the whole world."

Lupa opened the package and inside was the most beautiful baby blanket she had ever seen. It was handmade and very soft. There was a note inside and it read.

Victor and Lupa:

Once ya have decided on yur new residency for yur pregnancy, ya will be receiving a new set of baby furniture - congratulations again.

Love,

Jimmy and Yuri

P.S. - Dog Boy if ya don't move back to civilization to have the Cub - I blast ya into New York myself. That's a fucking promise. There is the safe house in NYC or the cabin here at the School. Pick yur spot.

- Runt

Lupa was speechless and Victor could only look at the note in shock and say. "How did ya know?"

Jimmy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes fully. Lupa and Yuri didn't notice but Victor did and it hurt to look at it. "I just had a feeling that yur time was coming and I wanted to have the furniture as a surprise when it came. It's already been made. I just need the address to have it delivered. What's it gonna be Dog Boy? NYC or Westchester, NY? If neither of the two work then ya can pick one of the Packs. What say ya?"

Victor was a little apprehensive now. He really didn't like it when Jimmy got all cryptic but he knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to get a direct answer until Jimmy was ready to talk about it. If Jimmy wanted them close to the Packs then something bad was most likely coming their way in the near future. Jimmy might not know what it was exactly but the last two times he had circled the wagons around all of the Packs were World War I and World War II. Both Wars had broken out a few years later after Jimmy started making the Packs more secure and his desire to have a relationship with SHIELD had saved several Pack members lives. The more he thought about it Jimmy had started to circle the wagons right after that business with Stryker last year by having all the Hunters start looking for Unclaimed Ferals and they started the new alliance with Xavier's.

They would have to speak later; he would know what was going on in his Brother's head this time and they would be as prepared as possible. Jimmy's gut was usually dead right when trouble was coming their way. The only problem is he didn't want to cause Yuri pain with being at the School or he would have given his answer already. Jimmy must have read the look, because he said. "Yuri and I are going take a walkabout in Japan for a least a few month, so we really could use the help at the School. It would be the perfect solution and wouldn't require pulling anyone else away from their Pack to cover my responsibilities here. Hank and Charlotte can't handle all of the Ferals here at the School and all of their regular duties."

Lupa gave her answer to Victor via their Soul-Bond. She could feel his conflict and now she too was beginning to hear what Jimmy wasn't saying out loud. Trouble was coming their way and he wanted them close. Victor said. "We'll stay here at the School; provided Xavier doesn't have a problem with it."

Jimmy smiled and again it didn't reach his eyes. "He ain't gonna have a problem with it. He doesn't know that Yuri and I are gonna taking off for a bit. Now explain to me why I keep hearing everyone hissing at Red? Way more than normal."

Victor told Jimmy, Yuri and Lupa about what had happened in the Medical Lab and how Jean had tried to attack Yuri's Mind when she was having a flashback. Jimmy was more than a little ticked off. He and the good Doctor would be having a few Words later about her conduct.

It really made the request he had in mind for Haggar now seem like a no brainer. He would speak to Witch Doctor later today. He wanted his request done sooner rather than later. Hank wouldn't be offended but Jean was gonna be pissed. He really didn't give a Fuck. The Red Headed Bitch had crossed a line and there was no coming back from it.

Jimmy had gotten a good laugh when Victor got to the part about Yuri taking out Hank, himself, and Banger in under Five minutes flat. He had taught his Mate well. He was proud of his Little Cat. Since she was considerable younger than most of her Clan-Sisters and Clan-Brothers, he knew some of them didn't understand her mutant name: Deathstrike. He had known it was a good name for her and that is why he hadn't suggested she change it once his memories had returned. It suited her and once she gained more confidence in herself she would be lethal in battle. That pleased him. He never wanted her to feel helpless again.

Victor was glad to see them both laugh even if it was at his expense. Yuri had howled when she had heard his version of how he had been ejected from the Mansion Sub-level. Lupa also had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Lupa also added that Yuri was in for a treat. Her Silver color eyes twinkled brightly like an evening star. For the first time ever, Jimmy was going to get a bonified Black Bear Cuffing for blasting Victor out of the Mansion.

The look in Jimmy's face had all the Pack members laughing. He took it well and was pleased to see Yuri laughing even if it was at his expense. He said. "Well since everyone is looking forward to this once in a lifetime event. We might as well get this over with and find the Old Man now. Ya ain't opening this up to the whole School or ta Taz and Jaz. I'm putting my foot down on that one. Agreed?"

Victor laughed but nodded his agreement. The Twin Hunters were very immature when they wanted to be regarding some matters. If they choose not to just enjoy the moment and kept bringing it up over and over again; Jimmy would most likely end up blasting them. He did say. "Fair warning, Rogue already knows about it and she ain't gonna miss it. Fair is fair after all. She knows about how Yuri kicked the Shit outta us, so she can watch Black Bear whack the Hell outta ya."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said. "Fine, but I better not see any of my current Feral Students in the room or I'm walking out." The Pack headed into the Mansion and started to scent out Black Bear.

The audience for his first ever Cuffing ended up being: Ororo, Rogue, Hank, Charlotte, Odessa, Rex, Banger, Gary, Luna, Victor, Lupa, Yuri, Medusa, Haggar, White Bear, Scanner, and Chuck. Jimmy growling grew as everyone made themselves at home in the Library after they had tracked Black Bear to in the Mansion. His favor was when Odessa made two portals so folks wouldn't miss it. Rex, Odessa, Gary, Haggar, Lupa and Banger just laughed at him outright. Odessa simply said. "I promised the Child and well everyone in the Medical Lab that had heard about the event. If it is a comfort, we didn't blab it to anyone else."

Jimmy said. "Really? Could have fooled me. Seems ta me the audience had over doubled in a day literally." Plus he wasn't quiet sure what purpose Chuck, Ororo, Hank, Charlotte, Odessa, White Bear, Scanner, and Luna added to the proceeding other than for added humiliation. Victor was had a big Shit eating grin on his face.

Victor said. "Quit yur bellyaching Runt. Ya got this coming fair and square. Teach ya ta Blast yur Elders outta a house or lose that nasty temper of yurs."

Jimmy again rolled his eyes. "Ya know yur an Asshole right? How many times have I gotten yur sorry Ass outta a cuffing with Black Bear? Hmmm."

Victor barked. "Jimmy, I didn't make the Rules. I believe this is one of yur Rules. 'Blatant disrespect for ones Elders is not to be tolerated.' Ain't that what ya always saying?"

If Rogue hadn't been in the room he would have given Victor a one claw salute. Instead he accessed the Elder Bond and said privately. "Ya know I'm gonna kick yur sorry Ass for this again when we are alone, right? Ya had ta blab about this in the Medical Lab? Seriously Rogue was bad enough, but Scanner and Ororo? I did have the decency not to kick yur the Shit outta in front of the Whole Clans Council, the Hunters, and the School."

Victor replied. "The Wind Rider wanted to attend and I ain't getting a lightning bolt over it, plus Scanner did earn it. The man did save yur life in the dreamscape. The fact that ya shoved everyone in the War Room; is the only reason everyone else ain't here now. By the way, I requested that Black Bear create a new Elder Brothers story around how the 'poor Elder Brother' was the victim of his out of control Younger Brother and the Younger Brother's first cuffing. It should be a good one."

Jimmy growled back at Victor. "Ok Dog Boy the gloves are off and I promise ya there will be a telling of the tale about how a Little Cat kicked yur Ass. Plus I'm sure everyone would enjoy hearing about The Rat, the Cat, and the Scorpion as a long lost 'new' story."

The only thing that made this acceptable was Yuri had a smile that reached her eyes as well. He ended up taking Rex's advice and basically nodding to almost everything Black Bear said to him. The Old Man was really enjoying himself as well.

Black Bear was saying. "Where was I before we got interrupted last time? Yes, your behavior yesterday was absolutely the worse show of disrespect towards an Elder on the History of the Clans Council. Never has an Elder gotten ejected from a meeting facility in such an undignified manner. Never has the Head of the Clan suffered such an indignity at the hands of any Elder. The Elder with the grievance has picked the consequence. James I can truly say you have earned this cuffing. Such disrespect towards an Elder cannot be allowed to stand. You of all people should understand this fact. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

James did look sufficiently embarrassed for his behavior publically (privately Victor knew it was all an act at this point – Jimmy was actually getting annoyed with the whole thing) and replied. "I have no excuse for my poor behavior towards the Head of Clans and the Eldest of my Pack. I shouldn't have blasted him out of the House. I have apologized to Victor. I'll see to the rest of the repairs on the sub-level personally. I have no delusion on the subject. The Head of the Clans and the Eldest of my Pack requires that I have a public lesson. I accept the consequences of my actions." Checky Bastard, Victor thought. He just said all the right things to Black Bear.

Victor was really enjoying himself. He chimed in to the group. "Yep, I do. Black Bear by all means give the Runt his first official cuffing. Show the ungrateful whelp a little respect and make his ears ring for a least a week." Victor had a huge grin on his face showing off his fangs.

Everyone in the room was laughing, hissing, or snorting at Jimmy's expense and misfortunate. Victor was laughing the loudest. Jimmy rolled his eyes and sent to Victor via the Elder Bond. "I sincerely hope yur happy because this ain't never happening again. I hope ya are still laughing in a minute Dog Boy."

Black Bear's arm was pulling back and he had transformed his hand into a giant Bear Paw and it was heading straight for the side of James head. James knew better than to move. That would piss the Old Man off and the cuff would hurt more in the long run. If Black Bear had to chase ya, he was gonna take it outta yur hide. Black Bear's massive paw rocked James' head and his ears did indeed ring. He did however maintain his footing and remained standing.

Victor was laughing so hard he didn't quite get the jab until his ears started to ring through the Elder Bond. The Runt Bastard had intentionally left it open to share the feeling of Black Bears cuff to his head. He just managed not to have the blow rock his head in public or every Feral in the room would know what Jimmy had just succeeded in doing. The defiant little Whelp; he was the most disrespectful towards him in general. He had been fortunate he had been sitting, since without warning he would definitely lost his footing. Victor growled in his head at his Brother. "Ya truly are an ungrateful little piece of Rat Shit. Leave it ta ya to find a way to ruin a good cuffing Runt."

The only response he got over Jimmy's laughter in his head was a "Hope it was as good for ya as it was for me! To bad ya weren't standing up Dog Boy. I would have loved ta see ya fall on yur Ass in public. Payback is a Bitch!"

Banger, Rex, Gary, Medusa, Odessa, Lupa, Haggar, Yuri, and Rogue all laughed even harder at his Feral Black eyes. They had figured out what Jimmy had done to him as payback for this little public cuffing display. The twinkle in Black Bear's eye said he knew as well, but was looking sufficiently somber for the occasion. He really was gonna have to get the Pup's story one day. While Rogue was definitely a keeper, she knew way too much about Ferals in general and Yuri and Jimmy in particular for a Child.

Jimmy had officially been cuffed and the show was over. He did pull Scanner to the side and said he better not be seeing any 'replays' of this event ever so Scanner should consider this a matter up for Silence as well. A quickly hissed "Yes Elder" was heard quickly from the Hunter. Jimmy choose to ignore the hisses of laughter as the Hunter left the room. He did own the man is life for getting him out of Yuri's Mind alive.

Lupa and Yuri were gonna get something ta eat. He stopped Victor and Haggar from leaving the room. Haggar had tears leaking out of her eyes from laughing so hard. Jimmy again rolled his eyes and said. "You youngest Grandson Thunder Cat has just completed his Schooling if I've got my dates correct here in New York?"

Haggar said. "Yes, Ditu just graduated after completing his residence. He just sat for the State Board exam last week I believe. He is weighing his options for setting up a private practice or joining a existing practice."

Jimmy was nodding. He turned to Haggar once he was sure everyone had left the Library. "I would like ya to request his presents here at the School as soon as possible. It's been a while since I've seen the Cub, but I believe I know who his Mate is and where she is located. I don't want ya to mention the Mate part in case I ain't right."

Haggar agreed but said. "There are no Unmated Ferals here at the School. Who do you think is a Mate for my quiet One?"

Jimmy smiled. "If I'm correct, his Mate ain't a Feral. I hope ya don't mind Mutant Blood in yur line? I'll not say more since I might be wrong. If I'm correct he can set up a practice in town and attend ta all of the Ferals here at the School. Hank specialty is really research not primary care and I don't want Jean near any of us in the future."

Victor was use to his Brother playing Matchmaker. It was just something he could do along with seeing Orbs. His hackles did come up about wanting a new Doctor for the School. Jimmy was definitely circling the wagons. He wanted a Doctor on site he could trust and that meant trouble was coming sooner rather than later.

Haggar hissed her agreement at the mention of Doctor Summers and replied. "I have no problem with Mutant Blood, but they don't Mate like we do. Are you sure Wolverine that a Mutant is right for my quiet One?"

Jimmy smiled at his old Friend. "Yes. I believe ya will be well pleased with the match. If I'm right his Mate is well suited to him and Ferals in general. Trust me Haggar I'll not bring trouble into yur House." She took her leave of the Brothers. Jimmy turned to leave as well when Victor said. "Jimmy? Exactly what kinda trouble is coming our way?"

His Baby Brother half turned in the door and answered. "I don't know, but I do know trouble is coming. We gotta be prepared or were gonna get caught with our britches down. When and if I figure out more, we'll discuss it. Now let's go track down the trouble we do know about. It's time to hear what the Red Headed Bitch has to say for herself. I want Chuck present as well. He needs ta hear what I gotta say on the subject." The Elder Brothers headed for Xavier's Study.

They found Chuck with Ororo, Hank, and Charlotte all laughing over his public cuffing. He was fine with it really. If ya can't take the consequences then ya shouldn't dish it out. Wolverine could dish with the best of them and he considered them all Friends. Charlotte had risked a lot by going into Yuri's Mind to repair her Tri-Link and he wouldn't forget it. They all looked up when he and Victor entered the Study and promptly started laughing again. He gave a mock growl but said seriously. "Chuck would ya mind getting Cyke and Red in here? It's time ta address her behavior towards Yuri." That simply statement stopped all of the laughter and everyone got very serious in the room. He could smell the apprehensiveness on Chuck and Ororo, but this was gonna have to be done. "You all are welcome to stay for the conversation, since it is gonna effect how the X-Men operate as well. Also I want yur permission to have a new Feral potentially staying at the School. His name is Thunder Cat. He's not associated with the new Farmers, but I want him in my Pack here at the School as well. I'll get more to him in bit, since he had to first accept what I'm offering him at the School."

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	21. Chapter 21: Confrontation and an Offer

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 21: Confrontation and an Offer

Jean and Scott entered Xavier's Study and found Hank, Charlotte, Ororo, Victor, and James in the room. They both sat down on the couch thinking Charles had called a meeting. Victor was by the window in the seat and looking over the room. His eyes reflected the afternoon light and that made Jean a bit nervous. He had threatened her in the Medical Lab and she assumed that Charles had demanded an apology for such behavior. She still didn't understand what had knocked her out in the Medical Lab when Yuriko had gone crazy.

James was seated in one of Charles high back chairs and Jean found her eyes drawn to his profile. He truly was a magnificent specimen of a male. Victor had the same great build as his Brother but he was too rough around the edges and beastial with those claws and teeth. James was the perfect combination of danger and sex appeal rolled into one perfect package. Suddenly, Charlotte hissed at her, which brought her back to the here and now. Her eyes went to Charlotte and then back to Charles. She noticed that all of the Ferals now had Black eyes including Hank.

At least Jean thought she wasn't the only one that was made uncomfortable by all this hissing the Ferals did while they were at the Mansion. Ororo was looking uncomfortable as well. Charles just looked at his hands and then looked up at Jean and Scott.

James spoke. "Chuck did ya get all that? This is an example of our current problem." Charles looked disappointed but nodded his head in agreement.

James turned towards Jean and said. "Ya crossed a line in the Medical Lab Jeannie, when ya tried to psi-blast Yuri's Mind. We need ta clear the air about it and make sure everyone understands how this is gonna work going forward."

Jean was taken aback. "This isn't the apology I was expecting. Victor threatened me in the Medical Lab while I was trying to help save both of your lives. I still don't know what knocked me out in the Medical Lab, but I woke up with one Hell of a headache."

Scott had not been aware that Jean had tried to psi-blast Yuriko. It explained a lot. During the last day or so Jean couldn't go anywhere in the School without getting hissed at by a Female Feral. He also noticed that Jean was now being watched by the Feral Males at the School as well. She had angered the Ferals as a group and now he knew what the offense was she had committed. She had tried to attack one of them. This was not good at all.

The Elder Brothers both snorted as one to Jean's statement. Victor said. "I told ya the Red Headed Harpy was gonna turn this into a 'poor me' thing verse address her poor behavior towards Yuri. She really ain't understanding the severity of this little situation. Allow me?" Jimmy nodded his consent to his elder Brother.

Victor turned his unwavering gaze to Jean and said. "Chucky told ya that ya would no longer be the Doctor to any Feral at the School correct?"

Jean started to speak, but Victor cut her off saying. "These are yes or no questions Red. Now what is the Fucking answer; did Chucky explain it to ya or not?"

Jean's eyes got very wide but she said. "Yes."

Victor snorted. "Good. Personally, I think Jimmy should just gut ya but he's a bit more forgiving than I am on some things with non-Ferals who just don't get it."

Jean's eyes bugged at Victor's words. "You shouldn't joke like that it's not funny."

Victor just shook his head. "Do I look like I'm Fucking joking Red? I want ya to be crystal clear. If ya touch another Feral here at the School or anywhere else, I will kill ya personally or order yur death as the Head of the Clans when I hear of it. You have tried to attack one of us and you'll not get another opportunity to it again."

Jimmy just snorted and shook his head. Clearly Jean didn't get it and was gonna make this as difficult as possible. He felt sorry for Scott, but Jean had attacked his Mate and he wasn't gonna allow that to stand unchallenged. "The problem I have right now is I don't trust ya anymore Jeannie. Yur jealous of Yuri and yur judgment in a crisis situation was completely Fucked up. Ya could have used yur telekinetics to get yourself into the air or ya could have pushed Yuri away from ya with it. Ya could have done what Scanner did and put her asleep with a mental suggestion. Anything really, but ya tried to stab her Mind when she was having a flashback from Stryker's Lab. Ya didn't try to help yur fellow X-Men. Ya tried to hurt Yuri in a way that would have caused my Mate permanent damage. How do ya suggest we fix this little problem? I would be a liar if I didn't say that gutting ya hasn't crossed my mind."

Jean was getting flustered. "Yuriko had to be stopped. She was freaking out and kept coming at me with her claws. She was completely irrational." Victor's warning growl cut off whatever Jean was going to say next.

Victor said. "Red – Please tell me we're not gonna have to ask every Fucking question twice. I really ain't a patient man. Now - answer Jimmy's Fucking question. How do ya suggest we fix this little problem of us not trusting ya?"

Jean was starting to get angry now. "I can't control who you do or don't trust. I had to protect myself. Yuriko went crazy. You have a healing factor I don't, so I guest Yuriko's claws don't scare any of you. Her claws do scare me." Victor was growling now and it rumbled throughout the Study.

James said. "Ok, Red. We'll do this yur way. I can see ya ain't gonna accept any responsibility for yur poor actions. Very true, ya can't control if we trust ya, but I can control who I work with going forward. Cyke - effective immediately no Ferals will be on X-Men business with Jeannie on yur team line up. I don't trust her and she'll not be at any of our backs again until I do. Chuck - Hank will also need a separate Research Lair and a new Medical Nook broken out from the Medical Lab. The Packs will pay for all of the new equipment and renovations required to breakout the spaces in the sub-level. I'll just add it to the repairs that I'm already arranging to the Mansion." Jean was turning beat red. Scott had a very shocked look on his face. He hadn't seen that one coming.

James turned to Chuck. "The new Feral that most likely will be coming to the School is a Doctor. He will be attending to all Ferals at the School in the new Medical Nook that he will share with Hank. If he ain't available someone from the Packs will be coming to fill that function for us. If anyone else ain't interested in using the good Doctor they are welcome to use the one from the Pack as well."

Jean turned to Charles in shock. "Professor - Are you going to allow another Doctor at the School? And let them dictate how and when they are going to participate on missions? This is getting ridiculous I've done nothing wrong and I've been hissed at constantly by Feral women here at the School."

Charles' looked Jean in the eyes. "Your infatuation with James did affect your judgment with Yuriko yesterday. You did have other options that wouldn't have caused her harm and I am disappointed that you didn't use one of them. Victor and James told me of your attraction to James and you did have lustful thoughts towards him while you were looking at him in the chair in this room. Both Charlotte and I could feel them, this needs to stop Jean."

Jean continued. "But Professor, you can't just let them dictate.."

Charles cut her off. "Jean? All of the Ferals at this School are guests. Neither James nor Victor needs my permission when telling any Ferals residents or Associates that are part of the Packs what they will or will not be participating in while here at the School. James, Yuriko, any of the other Elders, and the Hunters participate on the X-Men missions as a nicety to the X-Men and to look for further Mutant Lab activity that may have their missing Feral. They are looking for the unfortunate woman only known as F7 from Stryker's Lab. While they do reside here at the School, I'm aware I don't 'command' any Ferals at the School."

Jean looked as if Charles had slapped her in the face. How dare he take their side in this argument? James said. "Jeannie? I know yur not stupid. I'll spell this out so there is no room for misunderstanding. Ya know all the Ferals at the School all have enhanced senses right to one degree or another?" He waited for her nod and continued. "Do ya realize that means we can smell emotions and conditions? When a person is lying, or anger, or happy, or sad, or arousal, or lust, and etc?"

Jean's eyes were wide again and some of what he had just said was sinking into that thick head of hers, but he continued anyway. "The reason every Feral Female at the School hisses at ya is because every Feral in the School can smell yur lust when ya look at me. The women find it extremely offensive since I'm Mated to Yuri. They hiss at ya out of respect to her when they smell yur lust for me. Ya have NO right to lust after what belongs to Yuri. Ya just did it when ya walked into the room. That is why Charlotte hissed at ya."

Jean was sputtering now. "I don't lust after you. You are delusional. Your a good looking man but I love Scott." Jean's face was now as red as her hair.

Victor said coldly. "If only that were true Red; now that is a partial lie. Ya do love Scott but ya still want to Fuck my Baby Brother. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Ya lust after a man that ain't yurs. When ya came in the room ya disrespected my Little Sister again. Ya make a habit doing that every time Jimmy walks into a room. Ya have a Mate. Stick to yur own. Ya need to control yur Body and yur Mind. Ya ain't ever gonna be in Jimmy's bed. Ya don't do anything for him because ya ain't his Mate. Do ya get what I'm saying Red?"

Jean was getting flustered and ya could smell the smoke again. "I can't help it if James is attracted to me. It's a perfectly normal reaction to the opposite sex. I'm happily married to Scott and while it flatters me. That's it. We're both married people. It's harmless really"

James' bark of laugher sounded in the Study. "Did ya just hear yourself Red? I ain't attracted to ya. No, Jeannie this ain't 'harmless' anymore because it has effected yur judgment. I ain't the delusional one in this room Red. Ya tried to psi-blast my Mate, my Wife, and a fellow X-Man. I have killed people for less who have offended me. The ONLY reason ya ain't dead right now is because I feel the need to explain this ta ya clearly. I only do this outta respect for the Alliance between Xavier's and the Clans & Packs. Scott is also a Friend. I don't want Blood to be spilled that could have been avoided."

James continued looking Jean directly in the eyes. "Ya need to get this thru yur head, because if ya don't yur gonna end up dead. I don't have ANY feelings for ya Jeannie. I never have and I never will. I ain't attracted to ya. I'm a Feral. Ferals Mate for Life. We are monogamous creatures with our Mates. We don't bed hop, wife-swap, or any other of the Human Bullshit that goes on now-a-days. Ya smelling like lust all the time is extremely offensive to every Feral in this School. It's also disrespectful towards yur own Husband. Ya trying to psi-blast Yuri; that is completely unacceptable. I ain't flattered. Ya have angered me. That ain't a good thing if ya wanta keep breathing long term. Victor is correct. We ain't gonna be having this conversation a second time. If ya ever try to attack my Mate or any other Feral again, yur dead and broken body will be laid at the intended victim's feet. Do I make myself clear Jeannie?"

Jean's eyes were large in her head and she couldn't utter a word. She was too shocked. She just nodded her head yes to his question. This was wrong it had to be a mistake; he was in love with her. She just knew it. She loved Scott, but James loved her as well. Yuriko couldn't possibly compete with a sophisticated woman such as herself. No, Yuriko was too old and had been used up in the Lab. Yuriko wasn't worthy to be a Feral Princess so to speak. No, Jean was much better suited for royalty that Yuriko. Jean was getting mad again. Scott, Ororo, and Chuck looked ashamed and very concerned. James continued. "Jeannie – ya really need to get a grip on yurself. That smoky smell yur giving off is a clear sign that ya ain't in full control of yurself, yur powers, and yur Mind. That really ain't a good combination."

James turned to Xavier and said. "The last order of business is that Yuri and I will be leaving the School for a time after Narcissi's visit at the School and my business with her is completed. I don't know when we'll be back, but Victor and Lupa will be filling in to cover our duties with the Children at the School. Some of the Hunters will help out on the team with any mission that doesn't include Jeannie." With those final words, The Elder Brothers stood up and took their leave of everyone in the Study. Charlotte and Hank both inclined their heads slightly to them as they left the room.

Charles was very concerned about what he was sensing from Jean. She seemed to think that James secretly loved her and that was just not the case. He had picked up on her last thoughts unintentionally and they concerned him greatly. He needed to schedule his sessions with her immediately. Neither James nor Victor were joking or bluffing about the consequences of Jean attacking a Feral here at the School again. Victor would have Jean executed if she offended while he was at the School. James' consideration was the only reason why Jean wasn't dead already. He would need to proceed with care in this situation. It would appear that Jean's alter-ego was the one that was in love with James and had a strong desire to be with him; in effect becoming the Princess of the Ferals. Jean would never replace Yuriko for James. He had to stop this delusion on Jean's part before someone got hurt.

Victor and Jimmy headed into the kitchen to grab some food. Lupa and Yuri were back at the cabin. They had missed them which suited Jimmy right now. Victor was still fuming about Jean and Jimmy didn't want Yuri to know the full extent of Jean's hatred towards her. Victor said. "The Red Headed Bitch is gonna be trouble. Ya know it and I know it. She still ain't got the point."

Jimmy grunted. "I know. She's got something else going on with her. When I look at her sometimes, it seems like her Mutant light changes. It's almost like she has a split personality or something going in her mind and body. She almost has an Orb of sorts that looks like a fire bird. It resembles a Phoenix."

Victor turned to face him from eating his steak. "Please don't tell me that Bitch is a laden Feral?"

Jimmy was shaking his head. "Naw – but she's got something weird going on with her sometimes when she had that smoky smell going. When she's smoky I can almost see a Phoenix, other times her light is like every other Mutant. I know it has Chuck concerned as well. I'm gonna have to corner him on the subject and get a straight answer. I think he knows what Jean's problem is and he thinks he can resolve it with her one on one."

Victor just filed that information away. Usually anything that Jimmy thougth was 'weird' translated into really bad Shit later on in the future. "Fucking fantastic. Ya don't think that's the case do ya? Ya think she's outta control on some level."

Jimmy just snorted and turned to his own steak. "I think Chuck knows about her alternate personality. I don't think this is a new problem. He smelled nervous every time we mention the smell of smoke on Jean and when he felt her lust in the study he was very concerned. Ten bucks says he and Jean start having some one on one session. I think her Alter-ego is the one that lust after me and her regular personality is married to Scott. Part of her likes me and part of her likes Scott. Her regular part is usually in control, but now this other part is becoming more pronounced."

Victor said. "Well after her stunt in the Medical Lab with Yuri; she's gonna be watch now by us going forward. We'll just keep an eye on the Red Headed Bitch. I feel sorry fur her man, Scott, but that Frail is trouble and ya know it as well as I do. Now – tell me who ya think is Thunder Cat's Mate here at the School?"

Jimmy said. "Let's just say I think there is going to be a bit of Thunder and Lightning in the forecast real soon in Westchester, NY that has nothing to do with the local weather. Storm - she is a creature of nature like us and I believe she is capable of creating a Soul-Bond. I also don't think Thunder Cat is as 'quiet' as has Grandma believes him to be and Ororo will definitely bring out some Thunder in the Boy. His life span is closer to a Human's, so they are close to the same age literally, so it should be a good match if I'm correct. Ororo is a good woman and would make a suitable Mate. I'll explain the basics to her before he arrives at the School and ask Charlotte to explain the rest. It's either going to be sparks or nothing."

Victor snorted. "Why now? Why didn't ya set this up last year?"

James replied. "It was not the right time last year but now is the right time. My gut is saying Ro is a good match for Thunder Cat. He had one more year on his Medical residency plus was studying for the state board medical exam and not being near his new Mate would provide a distraction with both tasks. New York City is still several hours away from Westchester. Thunder Cat can't fly just run really fast and make his sonic boom thing. Besides I might not be correct about them being Mates, but either way I want a new Doctor at the School for the Ferals residents here."

Victor laughed. "When has a match ya have set up NOT worked out? Ya might as well stock one of the extra cabins with food now for the soon-ta-be happy couple. I like it. Ororo ain't Feral but she is a good woman. Don't strike me as the unfaithful type. She is very loyal to her Friends. Useful as well and she has a mean zap bolt. She will make a nice addition to Witch Doctor's house and Pack."

James laughed. "Funny. I don't play Matchmaker much anymore; thank ya very much. That's the purpose of the Gathering each year. Anyway, I will take yur advice and have one of the cabins on the opposite side of the small lake our cabins prepared. I ain't trying to find out if Adamantium conducts lightning bolts."

Victor just laughed at his Baby Brother and they finished their lunch in silence. While true, Jimmy hadn't played Matchmaker in a while, he still managed to make 'suggestions' that resulted in Mated pairs. Case and point, Banger had also told him how Jimmy had suggested that Hank and Charlotte meet while Hank was visiting Mad Dog's Pack for the first time. The little known fact of the matter was the Gathering itself was Jimmy's idea. He had believed that Banger and Luna would hit it off and that they should meet, but still hadn't wanted to set foot in Black Bear's Pack to get the Hunter. An invitation to all Unmated Ferals in the Packs had been extended, a good number accepted the invitation, and they had all came to Rex's Pack for the meeting, and the 'Gathering' was born. That first Gathering at Rex's Pack had resulted in seven Mated pairs.

Prior to the first Gathering, Jimmy had done most of the Matchmaking in the Packs. Victor, T-Rex, Medusa, Grizzly, Witch Doctor, Dragon Fly, and Wild Thing all owed finding their respective Mates to Jimmy. Mad Dog, Seer, Tigress, and Hammer Head were beneficiaries of Jimmy's idea for the yearly Gathering between the Packs. In fact the only Mated pair he didn't have a hand in bringing together on the current Clans Council was Black Bear and White Bear and they had been Mated when he and Victor had met them all those years ago. In fact, they had been the ones to tell the Elder Brothers about how Ferals Mated in the first place.

The Brother finished up lunch and headed back to Lupa and Victor's cabin. They could smell that's were their Mates had gone after eating. Jimmy wanted to check on Yuri and Victor had finally asked if he would send the wolves away. Jimmy had laughed at Victor and said. "What took ya so long to ask? I am impressed ya didn't get bit by any of them."

Victor rolled his eyes and said. "Is that a yes, ya gonna send them away?"

Jimmy's eyes focused on something Victor couldn't see for a minute as they continued to walk toward their Mate. Jimmy's eyes no longer changed colors anymore when he was talking to animals, looking at Feral Orbs, or seeing Mutant light. Naw, he had learned how to control that as he had gotten older. Now unless ya knew exactly what to look for when he did it; ya would never know when Jimmy was doing it. As they approached the cabin, two of the wolves ran to Jimmy. They both got a quick pat and ran into the woods. The other two wolves relocated themselves to Jimmy and Yuri's cabin after getting a few scratches behind an ear each.

Lupa let him know via his Soul-Bond that Yuri had fallen asleep in the oversized chair that was secretly Victor's favorite seat in the cabin. White Bear had come to visit Lupa and found both of the Ferals together with Lupa watch over a sleeping Yuri. Lupa now had her spirit catcher from White Bear's prayer basket. White Bear had been thinking along the same lines as Jimmy and knew he would want it gone from Xavier's. The ribbons on the spirit catcher were blue. They were going to have a Son. If Yuri hadn't been sleeping he would have roared his joy to the world. Truth be told, he didn't care about the Baby's sex as long as it was healthy and Lupa came thru the childbirth with no issues. He had an irrational fear of childbirth since his own Mother had died in childbirth. Jimmy knew this fact as well and he was sure it was another reason he had wanted him and Lupa close to civilization and proper medical care.

Jimmy congratulated Victor again and told him it was about time. Jimmy had that sad look in his eyes again and Victor followed where his Brother was looking. White Bear's prayer basket had two more spirit catchers in it. One with a pink ribbons and one with blue ribbons; both of the spirit catchers were slowly changing from white to black around the edges. They were dying with no spirit dreams to catch on behalf of their recently deceased owners. Jimmy confirmed with White Bear that Yuri hadn't seen that basket and she was going to send it back to her Pack. Jimmy reminded both Females to stay out of reach of her claws until she was fully awake. He gave Yuri a quick kiss on the head and headed back over to the Mansion.

Victor told Lupa via the Soul-Bond he was gonna spend some more time with Jimmy. Lupa nodded and waited until both men had left and then she let her tears fall. White Bear said some ancient words and her prayer basket was lifted up into the air and when through a portal back to her Pack. She was sad that James had seen what was in the basket and she knew it had caused him pain. Her pink eyes were also wet with tears. Her intention was to deliver her gift quietly and not to have her basket around either James or Yuri. James loved all children but he longed for a child of his own. Her prayer basket was magical and she could not remove a spirit catcher or create one, they came and went on their own unless she was presenting it to parents of its owner.

As Jimmy and Victor headed back to the Mansion, the two wolves relocated back to Victor and Lupa's front porch. While Lupa no longer had two shadows, apparently Yuri did. Victor just sighed to himself and made a mental note to bring back two steaks each for the wolves. That appeared to be his secret for not getting bit. If he kept them well feed, the left him alone.

Jimmy accessed the Mansion building design in the War Room. He was planning on converting an un-used storage area into Hank's new Research Lair. It would have its own separate entrance from the main hallway. The new Feral Medical Nook would be right next to it as well. The two facilities could share equipment. He didn't foresee the need for more than four medical beds, but there would be room for eight if needed. Jimmy and Victor got the plans approved with Chuck and they started ripping out both the damaged paneling and the storage room frame. Rex, Banger, Piotr, and Hank all came down as Jimmy was ripping out the door to the old storage room. Victor was still tearing out the damaged panels in the hallway with his claws after Jimmy had cut the damaged sections at good breakpoints. The men just rolled up their sleeves and started tearing out sections of the paneling.

In between class Rogue popped down with a cooler full of beer. By popping down, she also let Jimmy know some classes had ended for the day. Jimmy excused himself and headed upstairs. He wanted to speak with Storm before Thunder Cat got to the Mansion. Jimmy found her outside in the flower section in the garden. Both she and Yuri loved the Mansion garden, and could spend hours doing various things in the soil. Jimmy announced himself with "It's a beautiful day Ro."

Ororo turned towards James and smiled. "Yes. I will have to let it rain soon, but for now the sky is clear and the children are enjoying playing outdoors."

James had to agree. He could hear some of the playing tag and he could see Tabby running with the rest of the kids. Apparently, Steven was no longer picking on Tabby or anyone else from the look of things. That's when he noticed the other two wolves just sitting on the sidelines watching. All of the Ferals knew the wolves were watching and Tabby at least welcomed it. Steven wasn't playing with the other children.

Ororo was now looking at him from underneath her sun hat. She said. "James, I'm truly sorry for the loss that you and Yuriko suffered. I dropped by the room in the Mansion earlier this morning but you both had left already. If there is anything I can do for either of you, please let me know."

James gave her a tight smile. He already knew he was going to get tire of everyone's sympathy very quickly. That's why when Yuri had suggested they leave the Mansion for a bit he had jumped at option. He wasn't found of pity in general and right now almost everyone at the Mansion pitied them. He said. "Thank you Ororo, but I haven't come to discuss what can't be changed. I want to talk to ya about a future possibility."

James explained to Ororo that occasionally a Feral had a non Feral Mate. This usually happened when the Feral had a normal lifespan verse an extended one. James told her that she might be a Mate to a Feral. This Feral was the Grandson of a very good Friend. If she could abide by what it meant to be a Feral's Mate he wanted to make introductions before his and Yuri's trip. What he needed to know from her was if she was capable and willing to live the rest of her life with one partner. Ferals Mated for life. While she wouldn't have a Feral's need for a Mate-Bond and a Mate-Mark, or a desire for a Soul-Bond; her Feral partner would require and desire all of these things. If she could overcome her fears, she would know a set of Bonds that few non Ferals ever experienced. She would never Walk Along again, since she would also become a member of a Pack. Since she was a Child of Nature and already had a bond with her Mind, Body and Soul he believed that she was capable of creating a Soul-Bond. That would deepen her relationship with her Mate and would make him literally the other half of her soul. He ended it by saying. "What say ya Ro?"

Ororo was a highly passionate person, but she was a very selective lover. She longed for a life partner and what James was offering her was something she had secretly envied of her Feral X-Men friends. She had seen first James and Yuriko's bonds and then she had seen the change in Hank when he was Mated to Charlotte. Hank was now comfortable in his own blue skin. He knew in his heart that he was loved and that knowledge gave him comfort and a strength that she had noticed. The permanency did frighten her a little, but the potential reward of having someone who would love her all of her life made her answer to James an easy one.

She told James. "Yes, I can commit to a relationship for life with the right man. I would like an introduction to the Feral you believe to be my life Mate. I envy the closeness all of you have with your Mates and would love to share in such a special bond. How will I know if he is my Mate? How will this work since I'm not a Feral? When will he be coming and what is his name?"

James had a wide grin on his face. He knew Ororo would make a good match for Witch Doctor's Grandson. He replied. "It's straight biology for a Feral. If his eyes change to Feral Black and he starts to sniff at you, then you are his Mate. He will be drawn to you in a way that isn't going to be denied and will end in mating. There is more to it than just the cardinal pleasures of sex; it's a bonding that words don't do justice to most of the time. When ya Mate, ya will be forging Bonds in both yur Mind and Body. I will ask Charlotte to instruct ya on what to expect and what is expected of ya during Privacy. If I'm correct, it will work very much like a regular Feral Mated pair, I believe yur connection to the Earth thru yur mutation is similar to our Tri-Link connection to the Earth. That's why I think ya can make and maintain a Soul-Bond. Ya most likely will bear yur Mate's mark as well. His mutant name is Thunder Cat. If ya are his Mate, you'll have the right to his full name shortly. If ya are Mates, I believe he'll become the new Doctor for all of the Ferals at the School. He is also the youngest Grandson of Witch Doctor and from yur original tribe in Africa before ya came to the States."

Ororo was bursting with questions. "What do you mean 'bear his mark?'"

James explained that a Feral Mate-Mark is a bite from your Mate that shows permanently on your skin for as long as your Mate lived. This was the case even if one or both Mate's has a healing factor. The Mate-Mark would mark you to the World as a Mated Female or Mated Male. Most were located on neck area but it can shown in other places. No Feral would touch another person's Mate and her Mate would require that she refrain from touching other Men that are not Family or who didn't have his permission to touch his Mate. He said with a smile "We Ferals are a territorial bunch, but he will have to accept that ya aren't a Feral and ya do love yur hugs. However, he would not accept disrespect from another Male."

That got Ororo thinking. "Why is it that neither Yuriko nor Charlotte hiss at me when I hug Hank or yourself?"

James' replied. "Because ya don't smell of lust, for ya hugging is a way to say 'Thank Ya' or just to be there for a Friend. Yur not trying to bed either Hank or myself; no disrespect has been issued to either of our respective Mates. But enough with all of the questions, Charlotte will provide ya with the proper instructions. I haven't told either Witch Doctor or Thunder Cat yur name just in case ya ain't his Mate. The reason ya know in advance is because, ya ain't a Feral and ya do need to know what to expected of ya in advance. All non Ferals have to agree to the one Mate for Life concept, which is a given for a Feral, or the introduction will not be made. I think ya are well suited to become one of us and I think ya will meet that man that is yur Mate and have a connection, so I'll say my greeting early to ya Ro. Welcome to the Packs Little Sister. I believe ya will find it to yur liking."

James turned and was heading back down to the Sub-Level when he saw Charlotte. He made his request of the young Feral and explained that since the Male in question wasn't here yet and he might be wrong about the whole thing, she should keep his request quite. It was NOT to be discussed around any Feral ears, telepathic minds, or anywhere near Jubilee's hearing. Charlotte nodded her agreement and went to find Ororo who was still in the garden smiling at the thought of becoming someone's Mate.

James returned to the Sub-Level in the Mansion and he was pleasantly surprised. All of the repair work had been done while he was gone. The hallway was as good as new. The new spaces had been laid out and framed. Hannock, Hanse, Kitty, and Scott all looked like kids in a candy store with some of the new electronics going into to Hank's Lair and the Medical Nook. Victor had all of the drywall cut and laid out. Most of the Elders, all of the junior X-Men, and all of the Hunters were down in the Sub-Level finishing the repairs and transformation of the new spaces.

Victor said to him. "Don't let it be said I ain't never done nothing fur ya Runt. I helped ya make the mess, so I helped get it cleaned up." Jimmy was impressed and he said as much. Victor's smiled. He knew Jimmy was still preoccupied with other things and had wanted to get this off his plate. Victor also wanted to get this completed so he could turn his attention to other areas of business that needed attending.

There was the matter of the memorial to their lost pups. He knew that as the Eldest of the Pack he was suppose to set it up, but they had never had one personally in their Pack. He was gonna have to plan it with care, so Yuri was comfortable. That was going to be the tricky thing in planning the memorial. He would speak with Odessa, Rex, Luna and Banger. They would be able to offer him guidance and assistance in making the memorial into something that Yuri and Jimmy would actually attend. If he screwed this up, he knew his Brother would just not show up. If Yuri was uncomfortable in any way, Jimmy would just grab her and run. Add in the fact, his Baby Brother hated pity above anything else and went outta his way to avoid it. If that meant dropping off the face of the planet, Jimmy would do just that.

He needed to talk some more with Jimmy one on one. He wasn't keen on Jimmy and Yuri being away from the Packs right now. Now that Jimmy had confirmed that he thought trouble was coming their way. His gut was telling him that it just wasn't a good idea. At the same time, he knew that Jimmy and more importantly Yuri had to get away from the School for a break. He was gonna have to find a way to keep an "eye" on Jimmy and Yuri from a distant and that meant knowing where Jimmy was planning on taking Yuri on their Walkabout trip. Jimmy did have his favorite places in the World, but there were many and far away from each other in location. The other problem was some time; Jimmy just wandered the World and really didn't have a planned trip in mind. He was hoping he could talk Jimmy into at least staying at the safe houses they had located around the World or even better within any one of the other eleven Packs around the World. He knew that any one of the Elders would welcome them if they chose to rest in their Pack's area. Once he knew his Brother's plans, he could make some arrangements. He would figure out a way for Jimmy and Yuri to be alone but not Walk Alone while they traveled. He would just have to get creative; he was a sneaky cat when needed. If it kept his Baby Brother and his Mate safe he would make it happen. Jimmy would be pissed if any of Victor's watchers were caught, but he was willing to risk it to ensure their safety. He was determined to keep his Pack safe this time and Victor Creed was a man that meant his goals as a rule.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	22. Chapter 22: Plans & Arrivals

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 22: Plans & Arrivals

After speaking with Rex and Banger he had a better idea of how he wanted to do the memorial service for his niece and nephew. Both of his friends agreed that it was going to be a large memorial. A lot of folks were gonna want to pay their respects because of who Jimmy was in the Packs and Clans. If everyone in the Packs had actually known he was one of the Elder Brothers then everyone from all of the Packs would be clamoring to attend. As it was Rex had suggested a lottery system and once the Facility was full a Pack member would be allowed to write a sympathy message in a book from their respective Pack. Rex had also suggested that some of James older Friends in the Packs be give the right to attend before they opened it up to all of the Packs in the lottery. They would also have some space set aside for the School, SHIELD, and a select few other non Ferals that James had developed alliances and friendships with over the years. They also had to do it right after Narcissi left the School, but before Jimmy and Yuri took off for their break.

Banger's Pack would provide the facility for the memorial. In Williamsburg, VA the Packs owned a very large conference center hall they rented out for various events. It had the size they were going to need and it had the audio visual and tv equipment so even the folks in the balcony area would still be able to see the event. The stage was huge and would suit for the dancing that was going to take place.  
>Ferals honored their dead through dance and music, as well as religion. Jimmy and Yuri's religious beliefs would be worked into the ceremony along with Yuri's Japanese heritage. While it wasn't Jimmy's heritage; he had always loved the Japanese culture. There was going to be a fight between the Pack religious leaders for the honor of presiding over the memorial. Black Bear offered to sort the details of the religious program for the memorial and Victor had jumped at his offer. Victor hadn't grown up in the Church, but Jimmy's Ma had dragged him every Sunday he wasn't sick as a kid with her Husband. Victor knew that despite everything they had been through as kids Jimmy did believe in God. He celebrated Christmas and Easter; even if he didn't always make it to a Church. Yuri was also a Christian. The family that had taken her in China were Christians and had shared their faith with her as well. She still had a Japanese respect for ancestors but she didn't worship them. Their faith was another thing the two of them shared as a Mated pair.<p>

Odessa had actually come up with the suggestion for the family seating that Victor was going to use. It had all of the Elders and their Mate sitting with Jimmy, Yuri, Lupa, and himself on each side forming a half circle facing the stage. It then had the Hunters from the Packs sitting directly behind them. This would prevent Yuri from having her back to people she didn't know and more importantly didn't trust. The special guests from the School and SHIELD would be on one side. A few select Elderly members in the Pack would sit on the other side and then everyone else would sit by Pack in the other sections. It was unusual for all of the Packs, Clans, and Hunters to attend a memorial for the death of a Pack member's child. The last time that everyone had attended a memorial was for Merlin. The former Elder was well liked and known among the Packs and everyone wished to pay their respects when news of his death had reached the Packs.

Rex had pointed out that all eleven of the Packs were going to want to dance or sing in the memorial or there would be a fight that would necessitate additional repairs to the Mansion if everyone's Pack wasn't allowed to participate. Luna agreed they would organize all of the Pack groups dancing and singing. White Bear would handle the food and repasts after the event. Odessa and Gateway would handle transportation in and out for the eleven Packs and the School. John Wraith also agreed to assist with transportation. Nick Fury had gotten wind of the event and let Victor know that SHIELD would make sure no one not invited showed up for the event, so all of the Hunters could attend. Scotland Yard was angry the SHIELD had beaten them to the security detail for the service, but after a few heated conversations it was agreed they would assist as well.

All of the Elders wanted to assist him in the task of organizing this event. They had all volunteered to take on one task or another. All of them had already buried a Child, a Grandchild, or a Parent, so they all had organized a memorial at one time or another, while Victor never had.

Charlotte had informed her adopted Mother that twelve Packs would be dancing not eleven when she heard about the memorial. The Feral and Mutant children at the School would want to participate. She would handle them and they would be ready to dance. Charles would provide the decorations, flowers for Yuri, and car services for the day. He had wanted to do all of the food as well, but White Bear informed him that role was taken and she wasn't going to share it. Jimmy really did have a lot of Friends and everyone wanted to be there for the couple.

Jimmy was beginning to shut people out. He was spending more time on his favorite sketching rock. If Narcissi hadn't been coming to the School, he and Yuri would have been gone by now. He constantly had that sad look in his eyes now and when he smiled it didn't reach his eyes. Victor had been happy when Thunder Cat had shown up. It provided a distraction for his Brother.

Thunder Cat had indeed grown since the last time James had seen him. He was now a good looking young man around 6 feet tall. He had what both James and Victor called a "pretty boy" look to him, but was completely indifferent to all the female attention he was attracting at the school. He was very quiet young man, who's watchful eyes missed very little of what was taking place in his surroundings. His voice was deeper than James would have thought it would be as he greeted him with a quite. "Greetings Elder. My Grandma said you had an opportunity for my consideration."

As he spoke James could make out the slight points of his two front fangs. There weren't as pronounced as Victor's but they were slightly sharper than a regular Human's teeth normally were in appearance. His eyes were also an unusual green color give his ebony skin tone. Thunder Cat was a Feline Feral with a low grade healing factor and senses. His primary mutations were: his ability to run extremely fast and his ability to create a sonic boom. Both sounded like different types of thunder. He had a talent for magic and healing people.

James responded to Thunder Cat greeting. "Yes, Young One I do. You may address me as James. It has been many years since I seen ya, Ditu. Your Grandma is extremely proud of ya and yur accomplishments in School. I now have a Pack here at this School. It's a special School for Mutants and obvious members of our Packs now have a place to come where they can learn without fear. I have need of a Doctor for our Feral children that attend the School."

Ditu's eyes had been looking around discreetly while James had been speaking. He nodded his understanding to the Elder and said. "I am honored that you would think of me for such a position."

James smiled. Ditu wasn't quiet he was observant. There was a big difference in the two behaviors. James said. "I would like ta show ya the facility for the Medical Nook. It's brand new and ya would share some equipment with another Feral named Beast. There are only six Feral students at the moment and four Feral full time staff including myself and my Mate. That being said, if ya would like to open up a practice in Westchester; there would be no problem with that as well. Ya can reside either here or in town. I think ya will choose here, but we'll get ta that in a bit when I show the staff's accommodations.

James showed Ditu the Medical Nook and made introductions between him and Hank. Haggar had come down to see him as well. She wasn't going to miss the introduction to Ororo that was coming at the cabin. They all walked the grounds and Ditu took in the atmosphere at Xavier's and he liked what he saw. James noted Victor, Lupa, and Yuri having a drink on the porch to the cabin across the small lake. As they approached the cabin James asked Ditu what his decision was regarding the opportunity.

Ditu said. "I would be honored to serve as Doctor in your Pack Elder. I mean James."

Haggar smiled and so did James. It would take her Quiet One a little time getting use to calling him James verse Elder. James said. "Excellent. We are the ones honored ta have such a fine Doctor of good stock. I would like ta introduce ya ta one of the staff here at Xavier's. She teaches History and botanical gardening here at the School."

Ororo had been on the front porch drinking her tea. Ditu had noticed her immediately as they climbed onto the stairs. He was beginning to sniff. His eyes were also becoming Feral Black from their distinctive green color. Ororo rose to her feet as they all came onto porch.

James said with a knowing smile. "Ororo Munroe I would like ta introduce ya ta Ditu Meska. He is gonna be the Feral Doctor at the School. Ditu Meska I would like ta introduce ya to Ororo Munroe. She is as I said already. Ya two are Mates. We've taken the liberty of stocking this cabin for yur Privacy."

Ditu was no longer listening to James. His attention was on Ororo. She was the most beautiful female he had ever seen. She had kind blue eyes and a unique white hair. She was just about a head shorter than him and would fit perfectly in his arms. Her scent was calling to him and he started to purr slightly. He knew she wasn't a Feral but was his Mate. His eyes had turned Feral Black. Was someone calling his name?

Ororo was taking in the new Doctor. If someone had told her a few short months ago that she could have such a strong reaction to someone she just met, she would have laughed in their face. Yet, she couldn't deny that she felt something for this man. He was handsome and strong. She wanted to know what it would be like to kiss this man. She heard him purr at her and she felt the need to tilt her neck in his direction. She saw his eyes darken to Feral Black and knew it was time to bid farewell to James and Haggar.

Ororo turned to James and said. "Thank you. I never thought this was possible" and she hugged her new Grand Mother in Law and headed into the cabin. She left the door open.

Ditu noticed his Mate heading into the cabin and started in that direction as well when an arm blocked his way. He growled at the arm and bared his teeth, before he realized it was his Grandma. He flushed with embarrassment and finally focused on the voice he thought he had heard speaking to him. "Ditu, I am pleased with this match. Remember one important thing, Ororo does not have a healing factor and your claws and teeth are very sharp. Keep them sheath during your Privacy. Agreed?"

Ditu bowed to his Grandma and said. "Yes Ma'am." He turned to James and said. "I will, I mean we will be residing at the School. Thank you Seeker, I mean James." He walked into the cabin and closed the door. He may not have much in the way of enhanced senses but he knew both James and his Grandma were both pleased and amused at the same time. Plus some folks across the small lake were laughing.

James snorted as he and Haggar walked down the porch. James started laughing as soon as his foot hit the grass and he turned to Haggar saying. "Quiet One my Ass Haggar. That Boy is observant not quiet; there is a Hell of a difference. Ten bucks says there is thunder and lightning in the forecast before morning? Are ya a betting woman on yur Quiet One?"

It was good to hear James laugh again, but Haggar had smelled the lust coming off the soon to be Mated couple and said. "I believe that is what the Young Ones would call a 'sucker bet' and I'll not give you the satisfaction of gloating about it. I agree Ororo has brought out a fire in my Quiet One I have never seen. Ditu has never growled at me. Young Mates. There is nothing quite like them."

James continued laughing as he walked over to Victor and Lupa's cabin. It was dinner time but he and Yuri were gonna eat in their cabin. He had reached his limit today and if another person said they were sorry to him he was going to do something quite shocking. He could see the basket Rogue had already dropped off just inside the door. Rogue was a keeper and really did understand him. He would thank her later, but right now he just wanted some quiet time with his Mate. The two wolves would see to it that no one disturbed them. Victor would also keep any of the Ferals away. He and Lupa were gonna eat in the Mansion. Narcissi should be here tomorrow and the he and Yuri could take off in hopefully two ta three days. Victor had said they needed to speak and then there was the matter of actually have the Clans Council Meeting with everything that had happened he still hadn't placed any of the three Unclaimed Ferals the Hunters had found. He was grateful it was the weekend, so he didn't have any more classes. He didn't have to smell anymore sad smelling people or endure anymore looks of pity from his students or staff at Xavier's for the rest of the weekend.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	23. Chapter 23: Meetings

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 23: Meetings

The Clans Council Meeting happened in the morning. Wolverine placed the three Ferals found. The two Feral Sisters were both going to be members of Medusa's Pack and the Feral teenage Boy was going to be a member of Hammer Heads Pack. Wolverine was hoping for a short meeting, but Sabertooth had one more item on the agenda and he knew he was gonna have to speak up eventually.

Sabertooth addressed the Council. "We have trouble coming our Way. That means I want all of the Hunters patrolling the boundaries of our lands on a regular and systematic basis. We will also need all Pack members to be vigilant until we know exactly what kind of trouble is coming. We're going to acquire some new safe locations and shelters as well."

T-Rex asked the question everyone had on their minds. "Shelters? How do we know trouble is coming? What is the source and when will more details be revealed?"

Sabertooth was about to answer when Wolverine spoke up. He had been pretty quiet during the meeting, but no one begrudged him his silence. "I am the source. I ain't got a lot of details, but I know trouble is coming soon. All of the Packs are going to need to secure renewalable energy sources that can and will operate independently if the public grid goes down. These will including: Wind turbines, Water turbines, Solar power, Geothermal heating, Coal, Propane, Natural gas, Oil, Whaling, Wood, or whatever else is available in yur respective Pack locations. All Pack Locations will need to secure clean water supplies as well. We'll use the established dummy corporations, trust and holding relationships to maintain our anonymity in the Human world. We already own some of the coal mines and old gold mines and those companies can get a new facelift and be revived. The monies can come out of our expansion funds. The key is I want to own all rights ta the source of the fuel as well as any infrastructure associated with getting the energy. The energy production itself will need an independent power source off the grid. All of the core Packs have engineers and specialist they will be called upon to lead this task behind the scenes. They will be appointed, promoted, transferred, or hired inta positions of power in the dummy corporations. They need to be completely Pack run at the management level. Our young people will all need to be knowledgeable on how to operate the facilities.

All of the Elders were now sitting up very straight. Even Sabertooth looked a little surprised by what had come out of Wolverine's mouth and that was never a good thing.

Wolverine continued. "The goal is for each Pack to have a least one year of energy stored. We will also start to build up the dried, smoked, grain, and canned food stores. Lastly, Mad Dog, T-Rex, Black Bear, Medusa, Witch Doctor, and Wild Thing will all be building underground shelters. I would like all of the preparation completed within the year. The rest of yur Packs already have shelters used in World War II or Vietnam. Those locations will all need to be updated and renovated also within the year. Every Pack member might need a bed. The first order for all location is to be self powered, waste management, food production areas, hydroponic farming, and UV gardens, livestock quarters, bedding, common areas, weapons storage, medical & research areas, training areas, and a few other items we can bang out later. We'll use the old ways for food storage that don't require modern power. We'll also use the old ways for making clothing, baskets, and tools. All shelters will need filtered air supply."

Sabertooth verbalized what everyone was feeling. "Jimmy? What the Fuck do you think is coming our Way? World War III? Screw this vague Shit Jimmy. First ya want Lupa and I close. Then ya want a new Doctor for the School. Yur seeing those 'flashes' again in yur dreams ain't ya? What exactly have ya 'seen' in yur dreams? Your 'feelings' are better than some folks facts."

Wolverine growled at Sabertooth as he turned to face him. Head of the Clans or not Sabertooth had just done two things that Wolverine didn't take kindly too and all of the Elders knew that Sabertooth might be at risk if getting blasted again. Wolverine didn't care to be rushed or put on the spot. Sabertooth had just done both and the Wolverine was not pleased with his Elder Brother. Both Brothers had Feral Black eyes and nothing was said out loud as they just stared at each other. Whatever was being said between them was done via the Elder Bond. The other Elders waited in silence until the two Founders finished.

Finally, Wolverine issued a guttural growl. "Fine! I still ain't got no proof. I just feel that the more prepared we are the better and it might all be overkill."

Black Bear spoke. "We wish to know of your conjecture and we understand that you have no proof. You do however have some insight that might be useful and even led Seer into seeing a clear path to the future."

Wolverine stared into space for a minute. He hadn't considered that Seer might be able ta pick up on this if he shared more details. It was clear he didn't like what he was about to do, but began to speak. "I ain't like Seer. I don't see future facts. Sometimes, I get flashes of possible paths or realities. Sometimes its a really bad feeling. This current bad feeling started last year. It got worse before all of ya came for the Clans Council Meeting. These flashes are far from certain, but they can be changed sometimes and that is what I'm seeking ta do in this case. The trouble coming ain't like anything we've ever seen. It's gonna be global and we will be hunted again. I'm trying ta minimize the death toll. When I first saw this path, just before all of ya came here, three ta four Packs were wiped out entirely if nothing changes. If we build the shelters, secure the energy, plan our food supply, filter the air, and secure our water, it goes down ta one or two. I don't know who's Pack before someone asks me that. I don't know when other than it is coming soon. I don't know how only that it ain't Human. I can't shake the feeling it will start in the United States. All of the construction will need to be done via Pack companies and quietly without calling attention to what we're doing. All Elders and Hunters should use cash if possible when dealing with the Human world for anything. We do not want a trail of any type. The money will come from the emergency accounts in Switzerland. If credit or plastic must be used; it should come from the Switzerland accounts as well. If traced it will led to a dead end and alert us of who inquired."

He looked around the room at the Men and Women that headed the Packs he and Victor had founded. The newer Elders were shocked but calm. The older ones met his gaze evenly and accepted his words. No one was challenging his statements. Everyone was just taking it in stride.

Victor had been correct, these people trusted him and he shouldn't feel the need to hide what he was around them. He continued. "Clearly the goal is ta get it ta where it don't touch us at all. The Hunters must continue to find our Unclaimed Brothers and Sisters. A few Ferals that ain't part of the Packs currently are gonna save some of our Asses in a big way. I believe Narcissi is one, another is F7, and a third is a Male that has glowing red eyes and a body of living stone. I believe he is a Split-Beast as well and the living stone is one of his forms. I plan to offer Narcissi a place here at the School in my Pack. I believe she will accept my offer this time. This is all I know right now."

Sabertooth said. "Just so were all on the same page, Jimmy has had these 'bad feelings' and 'flashes' before and they always materialize in one form or another. I use to scoff at them, but even a dimwit such as myself gets it eventually. The last two times Jimmy started to circle the wagons were World War I and World War II when we built the original bomb shelters in Europe and Asia. Since we knew something was coming, we had the Shelters in place when we needed ta hide. The times we ignored his 'feelings and /or flashes' Jimmy and I got caught in a mining cave in, we didn't kill Hitler before he came to power, and we didn't block Falcona coming on to the Clans Council."

Black Bear said looking Wolverine in the eyes. "Then we shall keep tabs on this situation and get any updates as they are formulated during the Clans Council. All we ask is that you share what insight however little you have with the Clans. We fully understand this may or may not come to pass. Luck favors the prepared."

Wolverine nodded his consent but added verbally. "I ain't gonna be at the next few Clans Meeting, but I will be in touch if something changes or I get any more ideas on how to make this not touch us."

At the looks he got he added. " Yuri and I are going ta take a walkabout starting in Japan after Narcissi comes ta the School."

Sabertooth ended the meeting and several of the Elders and Hunters left the War Room. Everyone had a lot of preparations to attend to in their respective Packs.

However, Sabertooth, Mad Dog, Black Bear, T-Rex, Medusa, and Grizzly didn't move from their chairs. Wolverine was heading for the door when he heard Sabertooth's low growl. He turned back towards Victor. He said, "Ain't ya blabbed enough of my secrets fur one day?"

Black Bear snorted but said. "We would like a Word before you leave James."

James took his seat again and gave the Elders his attention.

Black Bear continued speaking. "I'll get right to the point. You and Victor have not re-binded your powers relating to the Feral Fury. What is your intention on this subject? Victor has already said it is something you must do."

For the first time in a long time, Black Bear felt as if he were prey from the look that James was giving him. It wasn't friendly and he smelled more than a little ticked off at the question.

Victor broke the silence in the room. "I'm guessing that's a 'no' any particular reason other than it sticks in yur craw ta have ta ask permission ta do anything?"

James took a deep breath and let it out slowly and the he spoke. "I don't plan on binding us again. We're not always in the same place now and times have changed. I'll never again have my hands tied because Victor ain't around. Stryker's Lab would have ended very differently if I could make my own bands without Victor. How is this Clans business?"

Victor answered. "It ain't. Black Bear had asked before the meeting started and I didn't have an answer ta the question. Narcissi is due here today? How long do ya think that is gonna take?"

James said. "Well now that she has actually seen my wolf form, I believe it will be fairly quick. I'm sure she's got a few other questions. If she stays at the School, she can complete her high school diploma or get her G.E.D. She can also take college courses later if she wants. She would be close ta Charlotte and Hank and have a chance ta get use ta being around people again both in her Feral and Human forms. The afternoon and evening should be enough time. Why?"

Victor replied. "Tomorrow at noon is the memorial ta yur Pups. It's gonna be at the Williamsburg conference center. Before ya say no, Yuri has already blessed it. Her back ain't gonna be ta anyone she don't already know. Yur Word ya will not pull a disappearing act before the memorial. Agreed? White Bear ain't gonna be chasing my Ass all over creation fur ya not showing up after she spent all day cooking."

James eyes had narrowed at Victor this time but he said. "Agreed, provided Yuri don't freak out when she sees exactly how large that conference center is in Virginia." He was honored they would go through so much trouble for them and concerned for his Mate at the same time.

Victor and all of his Friends inclined their heads and smiled. Odessa had already addressed that issue by taking Yuriko during the Clans meeting to the conference center. Odessa had been bringing the dancers and singers from the miscellaneous Packs all morning to practice on the stage itself. Yuriko had been honored by the outpouring of love she had felt from total strangers but Friends of James in the Packs. Banger also had a work crew take out the two rows of seating behind where all of them would be sitting and create a enclosure that resembled a nook. The Greeters for that section and Hunters would ensure that no one approached that space while Yuriko and James were present. At the reception hall the head table was against a wall and elevated. They also would not be doing a guest line. It wasn't normal to exclude it but given the size it would be acceptable. If anyone wished to express sympathy to James and Yuriko, they could do it in their respective Pack's book. James and Yuriko would be presented the books at the end of the event. In short Yuriko's comfort had been taken into account and they wouldn't have any problems. Everyone left the War Room.

Narcissi had arrived around 11am. She literally popped in on Charlotte's dance practice with the children. The six Feral children and Rogue all greeted her in the proper manner. Everyone else greeted her in a Human way, but she was greeted none the less and it wasn't something she was use to from people. Most ran from her and feared her in her Feral form. No one at the School was scared of her. In fact most thought it was 'cool' she could teleport and liked her tail of all things.

Charlotte asked her Sister if she wanted to be Human for her meeting with James. Narcissi pondered this question, but decided to stay in her Feral form. Charlotte had summoned James when Narcissi arrived. She also introduced her to Charles, who along with Scott and Jean had been in the Kitchen when they both walked through it heading outside to meet James on the back deck off the Kitchen.

James was already sitting in one of the chairs. Victor was there was well. He had finally cornered Jimmy and now had his travel plans. He had also secured a promise that Jimmy and Yuri would stay in the Pack own safe houses for all of their trip. There were two exceptions: the Japanese monk temple of Jimmy's old Sensi and if they visited Yuriko's home village. Neither place had a safe house. Victor wasn't concerned about the temple. It was Pack friendly. As for Yuri's village, he would make sure his watchers cleansed it of any trouble before the couple got there.

Rotating groups of two Hunters from various Packs would be keeping eyes on the couple from a distance while they were traveling. Jimmy didn't know it and he hoped he wouldn't be explaining himself to his Baby Brother. Victor knew he would definitely be getting an Ass kicking if he was caught sending spies.

All the Elders had agreed to the discrete use of their respective Hunters. None of them liked the idea of James and Yuriko wandering outside of the Packs right now. However, Rex had pointed out, Jimmy had wandered the World literally for over a century. He had also traveled when trouble was coming there Way in the past. He was gonna go regardless of them liking it or not, so all they could do was keep an eye out. Their best stealth Hunters would be called upon. the cover story if the couple saw any of the Hunters was they were looking for new Unclaimed Ferals, which was true, but that excuse would only work so many times before Jimmy demanded the other truth on the matter.

Victor stood as Charlotte and Narcissi approached. He took his leave of James and Narcissi. He had plans to make and Charlotte was running the School dancer through the final practice.

James asked. "Would ya like the tour of the School first or do ya want ta talk?"

"First talk, then look at School I." Narcissi said. "Condolences on deaths of Unborn Ones. Sorry I am. My Word I not have left if I sensed Blasters intent. Best Friend to My Cissi your Mate is."

James thanked her for killing Blaster and saving Yuriko's life. He didn't blame her for what happened either with the unborn twins or in Yuriko's dreamscape.

They talked all afternoon on the deck. Rogue appeared around 5pm with dinner for both of them and left without interrupting the conversation. James answered all of Narcissi's questions. He was completely transparent with her and she could clearly see that the path he was speaking of had been his own one from his childhood.

*FLASH*

He had just killed those six Trappers and dressed out like fresh deer; then he pulled out the heart of the man that had shot his Brother and ate it. When Victor had touched his shoulder he knocked Victor over and sat high on his chest with his claws over Victor's neck. He had been 12 years old and he had killed all those men. He was confused, all the animals wanted him to run; Victor was scared of him, so he had run with the animals. He hadn't realized had changed into a wolf himself until he got to the stream with the rest of the Pack and had seen himself in the water's reflection. He was medium sizes black wolf with really short ears that looked like a wolverine's ears with amber and black doted eyes. That was the last thing he remembered before he passed out falling in the water. The wolves must have fished him out or he would have drowned that day.

He woke up to all the wolves growling at Victor as he invaded their wolves den looking for him. He had been so happy to see his Brother. He thought his Brother was scared of him and wanted nothing ta do with him since was clearly a monster as well as a murderer.

The first words that Jimmy had said were "Ya came fur me Victor?" The wolves stopped growling and snapping their teeth as Jimmy's eyes turned steel Grey.

Jimmy now saw the half eaten deer, the beat up water canteen, and realized some of his wolf friends were covering his naked body. He was extremely sore and his head hurt. He could also taste blood in his mouth.

Victor came further into the wolves den. The wolves were not happy he was here, but they had not attacked him and he was glad fur that little fact right now. Jimmy had steel Grey eyes now. He was sure the eye color change was what had calmed the wolves down. They had been about ta attack him.

It had taken him nine long days of tracking and backtracking ta find the wolves den. Just yesterday he could smell Jimmy in the den as a Human and a fresh dead deer. Jimmy's scent had grown stronger with each passing minute, but Victor waited until he couldn't hear Jimmy ripping the deer apart until he approached the den.

Victor had been in the trees two days ago by the lake; Jimmy's paw prints were there he thought. He wasn't even sure if he was tracking the right wolf, since Jimmy had no scent as a wolf. He saw a group of wolves dragging back a dead deer, but what had gotten his attention was the beat up water canteen the wolf had in it mouth. It had taken two wolves a little time ta figure out how ta hold it without spilling the fresh water. They worked as a team to get that full water canteen back to the wolves den. What did a wolf need with a water canteen? He had followed them in the trees from the stream and had finally smelled Jimmy.

Victor said. "Of course I came fur ya Jimmy. We're Brothers and we take care of each other. We have each other's back no matter what. Ya took care of those Trappers with ya Critter friends, but it's time we get outta here. Tell ya Critter friend's goodbye."

Jimmy had tears in his eyes and he flung himself into Victor's arms. He was so relieved that Victor was still his Brother. He said his goodbyes to all the wolves. He was licked by each one in the den and he gave out scratches behind the ears or pats on the back in return.

The Alpha wolf of the Pack and its mate 'gave' Victor the beat up canteen by laying it at his feet. The pair of wolves looked Victor in the eyes for a long moment. Victor didn't know what the Critters where saying but he knew he had better not cross them or he would be feeling those sharp teeth on his skin. He knew a challenge when he saw one and these Wolves were serious.

Jimmy smiled at the large wolves and said ta the wolves. "Of course he's gonna take good care of me. He's my Brother. Thank ya Sharp Tooth and ya too Lightning Paw fur letting me stay in yur Pack and feeding me."

Jimmy hugged the mated pair that were the Alphas and left the wolves den with Victor. They would later leave several freshly killed deer's outside the den as a thank ya.

From that point forward Jimmy usually had a wolf near or around him. They also never killed another wolf for its skin or ta eat it. The wolves would give them food it the winters got bad and couldn't find enough ta eat. Jimmy silent protectors had it's advantage.

When Jimmy and Victor got back ta the Cabin, Victor had already gotten rid of the Trappers dead bodies. They had caught a deer on their way home. Victor butchered it and roasted some of the meat and started ta dry the rest like the Indian woman had taught them.

While the deer was cooking and after Jimmy had gotten them water and some more wood. Victor got ta what was on his mind and said. "Jimmy? We gotta talk. Ya ain't been straight with me. Ya really can talk ta Critters can't ya when yur eyes are grey? I ain't mad at ya none, but we ain't suppose ta keep secrets or hide what we are from each other. Ya don't get in a huff about my teeth, so I ain't upset about yur eyes changing colors. Ok Jimmy. Now tell me what ya can do. It was like those wolves were talking back ta ya? Do Critters really talk?"

Jimmy was looking around and Victor noticed that the two Alpha wolves were sitting in the tree line. The mated pair was watching them.

Jimmy tossed them some of the deer pieces from the drying rack and answered Victor. "Yes, some Critters can talk and they talk back ta me. I can hear them like I can hear people talking. That's how I know where ta find the good hunting grounds and fresh water some times."

Jimmy continued and looked Victor in the eyes. "I thought ya wouldn't want a monster like me around ya. Now I know why I like ta listen ta the wolves when they call out at night. When they howl; they are calling ta me too. I really am one of them ain't I?"

Victor put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Jimmy we're Brothers and ya ain't one of them. We're special. There ain't no one else like us. Yes, ya can change inta one of them, but I don't want ya doing that again. Ya gotta swear ta me that ya won't do that again. I can't track ya and yur scent goes away until ya turn Human again. That ain't good fur us right now. No more going wolf again? Promise me?"

Jimmy couldn't believe that Victor still wanted ta be his Brother. He agreed with a quiet. "Ok, but can the wolves come and visit without ya trying ta take their hides? I don't want ta use anymore wolves for food or their hides for winter skins."

Victor said. "Ok, we can use other Critters fur food and skins. We got one more issue ta address. Ok Jimmy?"

Victor took a deep breath and said."Jimmy - Ya gotta promise me ya will never again eat Human flesh. I know I had just showed ya how ta dress out a deer, but we can't do that with Humans. No matter how bad they treat us. It ain't right ta eat folks. Now, if they try and kill us we can protect ourselves and kill them, but we can't ever eat the bodies or any of the parts. Ya ripped the heart outta the one that shot me and ate it. He had a killing coming his way, but that's it. Promise me?"

Jimmy agreed again and his wolf protectors had come over and sat down by the cooking fire.

Victor sighed, he was gonna have ta get use ta having wolves around and he really didn't like the Critters. Sometimes, Little Brothers were a pain in the Ass. Especially, when the Little Brother in question was part wolf literally. It was funny really, he had hands and teeth like a cat and Jimmy was a wolf on the inside and had inside claws.

Victor pulled the deer meat off the fire and handed Jimmy a spear with a chuck of meat on it. "Well enough talking fur now. We are what we are and ya gotta promise never ta hide anything from me again. Even if ya think it some weird Shit. I might laugh but ya ain't never gonna push me away by being different. We're both different. Most of mine is on the outside and most of yours in on the inside, but the truth is we are the same. We both got animals, heal, and have claws. Nobody gets ta kill ya but me and I'll only do that it ya start eating people."

Victor ruffed Jimmy's hair and Jimmy growled at him. They would be ok as long as they stuck together.

*END of FLASH*

Narcissi now understood what Victor had said. James truly did understand her in ways she hadn't known.

James explained that all Split-Beasts had bad tempers and had to learn a better and stronger level of control than most Ferals. They had to control themselves at all time or they would hurt the people they loved in their anger.

He shared with her how he had accidentally blown Victor up with his energy bands just before his 13th birthday. Even with his healing factor he had almost killed Victor. It had taken Victor close ta a two weeks ta heal fully and that was the last time he lost his temper as a child. He had lost his temper two more times in adulthood: one during World War I and earlier this week when Victor had told him about Yuri and the Pups.

He said. "Ya have kept yur Word for over five decades. Ya forged yur own chains on yur Beasts. For the love of yur Sister ya stayed away. Ya could have found her and teleported her away at anytime, but ya didn't. Are ya finally ready not ta Walk Alone? Ya have a place in the Packs. I want ya ta stay here at the School. Ya can finish yur Schooling here and ya would be close ta yur Sister as well. I've got a bad feeling trouble is coming our way soon and I don't want ya cut off from the Packs and yur Blood. What say ya?"

Narcissi could feel that he meant his words and honestly wanted her in his Pack. "Accept yur offer I do Seeker. Stay I will with you and my Cissi. One request I have same Pack as my Cissi, but will live at School with them." Narcissi saw James smile and knew he was glad that she had accepted his offer.

He agreed to the slight change. It was really wording after all since Charlotte and Hank were visiting members to his Pack while they where at the School.

James said. "Agreed. Ya already have been given the use of my name, ya can call me James. Since other Ferals are now leading folks ta the Packs, I go by the name Wolverine. Ya will be hearing that name as well here. Now let me show ya around yur new home. We can help ya clean out yur lair and ya can pick where ya want ta live here at the School. Charlotte and Hank live in the Mansion. The rest of the Ferals living here are in the cabins by the small Lake."

As they walked the grounds, the sky cracked with thunder and lightning but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. James started laughing as he walked.

Narcissi was going ta stay in the Mansion in the teachers wing by Charlotte and Hank. He returned her to Charlotte's care after they walked the grounds. Charlotte was so happy that Cissi was not only staying but had accepted her place in the Packs.

Narcissi had actually cleaned out the lair already and brought her picture board, Charlotte's letters, and Lupa's trench coat with her to the School. The trench coat was the only article of clothing she had; they would correct that little fact in the coming days.

James sniffed out Banger after breakfast and formerly placed Narcissi in Banger's Pack. Narcissi had actually blushed when Luna had given her a hug and said. "Welcome to the Pack Little Sister. I believe you will find it to your liking. Charlotte is Family to us now and that means so are you."

Both Luna and Banger were dressed for the memorial and that reminded James he had to do the same. He bid them all goodbye and hurried to his and Yuri's cabin.

Yuri was wearing a black kimono with a flower white print that ran the length of her dress. Her black traveling cloak showed her status as an Elder's Mate. Someone had added the bright yellow sash indicating she was in mourning and was the Mother of the deceased Children. Her hair was up and Lupa was affixing her veil to the head piece. Lupa was wearing a similar black kimono with another flower pattern and her veil was already in place.

Someone had laid out his clothes as well. He quickly got into his black dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. It had to be either Yuri or Victor who put out his clothes, since no suit was in sight and for that he was grateful. He put his own black traveling cloak. The Seal of the Feral Clans showed on the shoulders of the cloak marking him as an Elder of a Pack. He also grabbed several handkerchiefs. Yuri already had tears leaking out of her eyes from time to time and the ceremony hadn't even started yet. He hadn't worn his traveling cloak since the memorial for Mika and Nina last year in Rex's Pack home. He was getting tired of burying Kids. His cloak had already been marked with the yellow sash noting he was the mourning Father of the deceased Children.

He, Yuri, and Lupa met Victor on the front porch. He was sporting a black brooks brother suit under his traveling cloak and had Lupa's cloak in hand. Both of their traveling cloaks had shorter yellow sashes noting they were Family to the deceased. Everyone pulled up the heavy hoods and they entered the portal that Odessa had created taking them to the memorial in Williamsburg, VA.

To Be Continued?

Please review! I really live for the feedback.


	24. Chapter 24: They Live In You!

A Blast from the Past

This is my fourth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. I also don't own the Lion King Broadway Show cast or musicians. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to The Hunter and the Hunted

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear – Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep), Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Lost Ones: Wind Runner, Crock, Blaster, Tantor, Grey Back all in Canada - A TBD person in Africa - Another TBD person in Europe. Two are dead: Gaza and Jack (AKA: Jack the Ripper)

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: The Elder Brothers have disappeared. The Clans and the X-Men are looking for them, but two little boys seem to hold the key. Will they find them in time?

Chapter 24: They Live In You!

The conference center was packed to capacity. Everyone participating in the program had to sit backstage to view the actual event. There wasn't an empty seat that wasn't assigned or designated for either the Hunters or the Elders.

The School was going to go first. It was their first time doing this and if anyone got stage fright the could just move on to the next Pack. Charlotte was convinced they would do just fine. The rest of the Packs would be performing in the reverse order they had been founded. Black Bear had agreed to switch positions with Witch Doctor's Pack. His was the First Pack, but James would appreciate Haggar's special performers.

Besides, his Pack had the honor of organizing the repast. All of the Packs were providing food due to the size of the event. Less than a quarter of the current Conference center would be in attendance. The was the largest gathering since Merlin's death.

Charles and the others from the School were speechless when they arrived. John Wraith had been their transportation point of contact. There had to be thousands upon thousands of Ferals present for this event plus several foreign dignitaries representing the Queen of England and the Prime Minister of Canada to name a few. Those were only the two that they could see clearly from their assigned seats. The also couldn't see the whole conference center from their seats. It was massive and completely full. Several Ferals were sitting in the rafters as well.

Hank, Scott, and Jean were seated together next to John Wraith, Nick Fury, all of the Fantastic Four, the Black Widow, and Captain America on one side and the representatives from Scotland Yard on the other side and in back of them.

The area the Elders themselves would be sitting in was empty. Of all of them only Hank had attended a memorial before this one. He had become good friends with Rex and Odessa. He had attended the memorial for Mika and Nina. Both the SHIELD and Scotland Yard security teams were discretely placed along the walkway to the section. The greeters for the section were some of the largest Ferals that Scott had ever seen. That was saying something given T-Rex's size and height.

Hank had explained that all of the Elders and their Mates would enter last and then the program would begin. The religious program would be first and then the dancing and singing would take place. Yuriko would be presented the memorial flowers and they would move to the reception hall. Not everyone would be coming to the reception hall. There would be no receiving line and only select guests would be allowed to approach the head table. Hank was delighted that Ororo had found her Mate, but he was sad she was missing the memorial. She had already signed the Pack book from Witch Doctor's Pack.

Hank knew Charles was in shock at the number of Ferals present. None of them had known how large the Feral population really was and this was just the group that had won the lottery. Their were many more that hadn't been granted the honor of attending. Hank knew Mad Dog's Pack was the largest in the United States, but based on the seating areas, it wasn't the largest in the World.

Jean had wanted to walk around but a low growl from one of the greeters when she had stood up; let her know that might not be a good idea. She was getting tired of being watched all the time. She had begun to notice the change after the incident with Yuriko and Victor in the Medical Lab. Scott told her to relax and take it in stride. He didn't think anyone was allowed to walk around at this function and it wasn't against her personally.

Nick Fury confirmed this when he leaned over and said. "Everyone needs to stay in their assigned seats. The program was about to start and it would be easier to get into Fort Knox right now then get out of this room. This ain't the time for any politics; that will get you a one way ticket out of here today. This is the largest Feral gathering since Merlin's death 20 years ago and this one is bigger. Your seeing something that only a handfull of non-Ferals have ever seen."

Charles had looked a little disappointed at that comment. He was hoping to establish a dialog with both the British and Canadian representatives. Clearly both countries were Mutant Friendly. He was going to have to speak with Victor and Lupa after the event, since James and Yuriko were leaving the School for a time. Clearly the Ferals had several existing relationships and he would like some introductions.

The lights lowered and all of the massive room grew quiet. Several hundred Hunters entered the room from different entrances and took up their respective seats. Some flew up into the rafters, some clung to the walls, some sank into the floors, some took regular seats, and some hung in the air and turned transparent. They all sat in pairs of two or more and were well scattered throughout the massive room. Scott did note that two Hunters sat directly behind both Jean and himself.

All of the Hunters that had been to the School last year and their Mates took the section behind the Elders seating but still in the nook shaped enclosure. The Elders and their Mates were next to enter. They entered as couples with their respective Mates. The only sound heard was their feet on the floor. All of the Hunters, SHIELD, and Scotland Yard were at attention.

All of the Elders and their Mates were wearing the same black cloaks. All the women had on both hoods and veils and the men all had on hoods. Hank explained quietly that the long yellow sashes were James and Yuriko. Lupa and Victor had on the shorter yellow sashes and everyone else would have on a small yellow loop bow pin. The Elders were designated with the Seal of the Feral Clans on their shoulders of their cloaks and their Mates had patches on the front in the upper right hand corner of their cloaks. They could tell Rex and Odessa by size alone and Medusa and Fang also stood out as both she and her Mate had tails. Everyone else blended together as the walked down into the conference hall. Those Ferals along the walkway bowed their heads to them as they went to their seats. Hank had explained the faces of the Elders didn't matter, since they were selected to the Clans by their respective Packs and would change over time. The Clans Council served as the voice, eyes, ears, arms, and legs of the thirteen Packs. They represented the Brothers and Sisters in the Packs. Only Victor and James were life members of the Clans Council.

They all took their seats and lowered their respective hoods. Odessa's zebra striped hair was showing. This was the first time any of the X-Men could ever remember seeing her without a headscarf. Charles' eyes had fallen to the Seal of the Feral Clans. It was two hands holding each other at the wrist in a handshake in a circle. One hand looked Human and the other hand was clawed like a Cat. Just above the hands was the word 'Ohana' and around the circle was written 'we are bound together' and below the circle was written 'we must remember one another'. The each word on the Seal was written in a different language from the next word representing several languages from all over the World. There were thirteen closed fists surrounding the words on the Seal. Hank had explained it was a Hawaiian word and loosely meant: We are Family. No one gets left behind or forgotten. The more he saw and learned about the Ferals and their culture the more he wanted to duplicate it for non-Feral Mutants. He had thought his School was the first of its Kind, but now he knew better. James and Victor had built an entire Feral community and James had a vision that truly humbled Charles.

He was honored that James and Yuriko had stayed at his School and he was truly glad he had found Rogue. Without Rogue he would never have known the Feral Packs and Clans really existed. He had thought them only an Urban Legend.

Now he was beginning to suspect the true number of Feral Mutants might exceed non-Feral Mutants. He had always assumed they were a subset and minority of the Mutant population. The reverse might actually be true. None of the Elders would disclose the total population of their respective Packs. He also didn't know of any Pack's exact location with the exception of James' Pack at his School. He did know they had safe houses all over the World. The Ferals operated in cells and had done so for well over a century.

The lights went down and the stage lights were turned on. The music was low to the X-Men and the other non-Ferals present. An older looking man came out on the stage. He said a opening prayer and the beginning part of the ceremony was very similar to a normal funeral in the Christian faith except no choir was present.

The man who was a minister from T-Rex's Pack said. "We are gathered here to honor the lives of two special children that never had a chance to know the beauty of this Earth. Their lives were cut short by an angry bitter person that only knew hate and revenge. We can take comfort that the Pups are back with their Father in Heaven. We don't know why it was His will they leave us so soon. All of you are here to celebrate their very short lives. We are also here to show our support for our Brother and Sister in their time of grief and loss. As with all things Feral we do not let our own Walk Alone, we will support our Brother and Sister. Provide comfort when needed and a place to rest if chosen. Whatever you both need to heal from this loss shall be provided. We take care of each other in all things including death. We are Family - no one is left behind - no one is forgotten."

He bowed to the Elders and behind where he was speaking a curtain rose revealing the massive stage. The music began to play and it was a Boys II Men's song called: 'A Song for Mama'. James' Pack from the School was first. All six of the Feral Children, all of the Junior X-Men, and all the other Children James had brought to the School were performing. You could also see Charlotte, Narcissi, a few kids from James' self defense classes keeping the younger students on point with a few telepathic cue cards. All of the children were moving to the song in a choreographed dance routine. The older young men and boys were all lifting the young women and girls. Even Rogue was dancing; someone had made her a special outfit. Rogue was covered from head to toe with matching gloves. Piotr was always the one to picked up Rogue and he was metal during the program. Charlotte and Narcissi had made webbing at the end that lifted up all of the children in the air and Jubilee's sparks lit up the stage in a mini light show for their exit.

James and Yuri were both smiling as the children left the stage. Neither of them had known their Pack would be performing. It was a very touching gesture and James knew it had taken a lot of practice in a short amount of time to pull it off. The children had done very well. Most of the Pack dancers for the memorials, such as this, had had years of practice. James was also pleased that Narcissi was participating. Even Victor had said via the Elder Bond. "I'll be damned your special stray is all grown up and fitting into the Pack nicely."

Hank was also pleased with his Mate. He knew Charlotte had wanted to honor James and Yuriko in a Feral manner. Yuriko was Charlotte's best friend. He had been told after the fact by Banger that is was James' idea for him and Charlotte to meet. He was going to have to thank James for the suggestion to Banger that introduced him to his Mate. He had envied the relationship that James and Yuriko had when they first came to the School with Rogue. He had never known any other Ferals and meeting them made him more comfortable in his own blue skin. James didn't hide his animal side; it was part of who he was and he embraced it. He wasn't ashamed of his heritage even when he couldn't remember all of it.

Charles was pleased with his students as well. He would thank Charlotte when they got back to the Mansion. All of the children had volunteered once Charlotte had come to several classes and explained what she wanted to do. They had given up their play time to practice for the memorial. James and Yuriko were very popular teachers at the School and not just with the six Ferals students.

All of the other Packs either had song or dance routines as well. The diversity in the Packs was reflected in the tribute given to the Pups that were loss to the Packs and the grieving Parents. All of the Packs performed in turn except Witch Doctor's. It was a very moving and touching display.

The highlights included: Dragon Fly's Pack had done a dance performance with ribbons that ended with two Chinese Spirit Lanterns rising into the air. Hammer Head's Pack had done a Hawaiian Fire Dance for the Dead. All of the young men were traditionally dresses as were the young women. It was like being at a luau celebration in Hawaii. Black Bear Pack had done a dance that was clearly Native American in nature, but the dancers themselves ranged all races and were literally every color of the rainbow.

At first they thought that Witch Doctor's Pack wasn't going to dance or sing for some reason. The stage curtain had closed again. When the curtain rose again the stage had been transformed. Witch Doctor's Pack ended up being last and everyone saw why when the dancers took the stage. They were all of the main cast from the Broadway show Lion King. The troop and its musicians had teleported in from New York City.

While everyone's Pack had practiced and had done a good job, Haggar's dancers were professional performers. They had selected two of James' favorite songs: 'They Live in You' and 'The Circle of Life.'

The Woman who sang 'The Circle of Life' was one of James former Strays. He had brought her to the Packs as a child and shown her how to hide her visible mutation in plain sight. She sang in a special wheel chair and only performed from fall to spring for the Human World. Charles and all of the non-Ferals knew of this woman and were shocked to see her stand up and spread her butterfly wings. She took flight during the song. The Ferals in the rafters dropped down cherry blossoms during the song and they gently spun down to the audience. James had pinned a few of them into Yuriko's veil and hair on the side.

The Man that sang 'They Live in You' had also been one of James' Strays from before the Packs and was much older than he looked. He was an obvious Feral that looked like a great Leopard in his Feral form and was a half man and half cat in his other form. Over three-fourths of the cast of Lion King were obvious Ferals that the Human World had thought were great makeup jobs or excellent special effects. The X-Men and the other non-Ferals would never look at a Broadway show ever the same again. Charles had so many questions rattling around in his head.

Both of the Lion King main singers were given the honor of presenting the memorial flowers to Yuriko. They leaped off the stage and came to rest in front of James and Yuriko with the lovely flowers in hand. They knelt before the couple. Yuriko had tears running freely down her face and James' face was wet as well. They handed the flowers to Yuriko and said together to both James and Yuriko. "You don't Walk Alone. We all grieve with you for the Lives that were stolen from you. We are all here for you in whatever way you require. We are Brothers and Sisters and we take care of each other." Those words signaled the official end of the dancing and singing part of the Program.

The Elders and their Mates all stood. They bowed towards the stage and began to exit the conference center the way they had come in the room. The room rose as one and everyone bowed as they exited the conference center. The non-Feral had to rush to get to their feet and follow the group. Only the security details remained straight and standing at attention. A few of the very old Ferals attending in the special section didn't stand, but bowed their heads from their respective seats.

The people attending the repast were escorted by section. The rest either left via group teleportation or by car service. The eating area was attached to the conference center and was decorated in a Japanese decor complete with chopsticks and small cushioned seats on the floor and low tables.

The X-Men, Scotland Yard, SHIELD, Fantastic Four, and the members of the Avengers were at a raised table that accommodated Charles, Charlotte, and Narcissi's special needs (they were both in their Human forms to conserve space) and Ben Grimms (AKA the Things) very large size. Ben's wife was blind and her menu was in Braille. The older Feral special guests were also at a raised table. Everything had been taken into account. Taz and Jaz were also seated at their table.

To Charles disappointment the foreign dignitaries were at another across the room from them. He had also noted they were not close to the head table, but the room was large so not everyone could be near the head table.

The head table was raised and along a long wall but still had low seating with floor cushions. As the wait staff entered the room, you could see they were all wearing lovely kimonos or formal black dress suits. A Jazz band was playing live music softly in the background. The food was ordered, served, and eaten without any fuss.

James, Yuriko, Victor, and Lupa had gotten up to speak to the table that had the older Ferals at the other raised table across the room. It was noted and several Hunters lined the walkway. The group finished up there conversation with the older group and bowed to the table and returned to the head table. Other select guests were then taken in turn to the head table. The representatives of the foreign countries had been included in that select group.

Jean had wanted to know when it would be their turn to greet the couple. Taz answered the question. "The people greeting the head table have known them for over a century or they have had meaningful relationships with their countries for more than six decades. Everyone else present got to sign the condolence book. We will remain in our seats and enjoy the honor of being selected to attend the repast." It was the first time other than when they were fighting at Stryker's Lab they had all seen the Twin Hunters so serious. When they were serious; it was the only time their respective Russian accents came out in their speech.

Jean had replied. "I'm sure they won't mind; beside Yuriko isn't that old. She's under 50 isn't she? I mean she's only been in the Packs for.."

Jean was cut off by Jaz's response. "Dr. Summers - Any attempt at approaching the head table will result in your immediate return to your School. You will not be told again."

At Jean's wide eyes, Taz continued Jaz's thought. "This event isn't about you. You should watch your tongue, least it get ripped out for speaking ill of Yuriko. You will be removed not hissed at today. We are here to honor our Dead and pay our respects to James and Yuriko for their Loss. We will pay that respect in the manner they and their Pack have chosen. This will not be an opportunity for you to be seen at the head of the room."

To reinforce that point a diminutive looking Hunter appeared; she had solid green glowing eyes and she inquired if there was a problem that required teleporting? Jaz and Taz regarded Dr. Summers coldly. Another Feral Hunter materialized from thin air directly behind Jean. That had made both Scott and Jean jump. They hadn't known he was there until he turned solid. He said in a low tone of voice. "What is your decision Little One? Remain in your seat or be sent to bed?" He was the greeter that has growled at her before the ceremony began in the conference center. He looked like a large talking bull with horns on the side of his head and had hoofs instead of fingers on hands.

Jean decided to remain in her seat for the rest of the event. Nick had asked after the green eyed and bull looking Ferals returned to their respective duties and left the table. "What did you do ta piss off the Ferals as a group? You do realize the last person that pissed them off was Stryker? That didn't end well for him. A word to the wise - with Ferals their bit is worse than there bark; just some food for thought."

Everyone but Jean had laughed at Nick's comment. The Ferals present didn't answer Nick's question. It wasn't the time or place. Narcissi was picking up on her Cissi's dislike of the Mutant doctor and had began watching her as well during the meal. They finished their meals without further incident.

There was a dance floor in the eating area but it appeared to be lowered into the floor and was roped off. Hank had explained that in the memorial he had attended the immediate family had danced for the grieving family and the grieving family could dance as well if they wished. Given that there wasn't going to be a receiving line; Hank had assumed there wasn't going to be any dancing as well.

Several of the Hunters finished their meals and began to sit on their knees around the large sunken in square that was roped off. The dance floor rose and the cast of the Lion King were on the dance floor. The dance floor was still lower than the main level so everyone could see the area. The musicians took seats on the floor in between the Hunters. All of the Elders and their Mates rose and flowed onto the dance floor.

They faced the head table and all bowed to James and Yuriko; they began to dance to the song 'They Live in You.' Yuriko leaned into James and the two of them joined the dancing as well. James, Yuriko, Victor, and Lupa were in the inner circle. The other Elders and their Mates moved around them in an outer circle. The next circle was the Lion King cast; they moved in a circle around all of the Elders dancing, leaping, flying, and singing the song live for the reception guests. The last circle was the Hunters and musicians sitting around everyone. It was beautiful and they all moved as if they were extensions of each other. Different parts of the same body moving in harmony.

All of their travel cloak swept around them as they moved. You could see the diversity of their dresses and suits. The Elders and/or their Mates had on traditional outfits from India, Russia, England, South Korea, Africa, Latin America, Hawaii, Scotland, Norway, Japan, China, France, and Spain to name a few countries.

Some of the outfits were from a different time period as well. Medusa had on a dress that would have been worn by a Spanish Señorita in the late 1890's. Her Mate was a large Feral from Norway who resembled a normal Human until he smiled and you could see his very large wolf fangs and his tail. He was dressed as a Viking would have been dressed with black legging, heavy furred boots, and a long dress tunic shirt. Both his and Medusa's clothing had cut outs for their tails. Wild Thing was dressed like a Russian from the time of the Czars. Wild Thing's Mate's dress was from England's Victorian era. Black Bear and White Bear were dressed from their respective long dead Indian tribes from before the United States had English settlers. Tigress's Mate had on a Scottish kilt. Tigress had on a dress from Brazil. Seer's Indian dress was something you would see on a Hindu Princess. Witch Doctor and her Mate were both in African garb from a time long dead. Hammer Head and his Mate were wearing traditional Hawaiian outfits and could be part of the Fire Dancers from his Pack. They were both bear foot as well. The others were dressed in a contemporary manner. All of the Females had Japanese hand fans that they used as they danced.

As they danced the Hunters at each table got up and danced around the table they had been assigned. They moved to the music and some added their voices as well. Taz and Jaz were from what had been known as Mother Russia, so they did a Cossack dance during the refrain of the chorus around the table. Others had worked in their respective traditions into the song as well.

At the end of the song, James and Yuriko took their seats back at the table. The others Elders and their Mates moved to the areas edge. The musicians joined the cast and everyone from the Lion King show bowed as a group to the James and Yuriko. One if the dancers that played the Witch Doctor monkey from the show and had a primate mutation raised his extremely long arms and they were all gone in a flash of light.

They had a 7:00pm show that night in New York City and couldn't stay any longer. When Haggar told them who the memorial was honoring; they had all wanted to participate. All of them had either been led to the Pack by James personally or he had led their parents. They would honor the couple at the memorial and deal with any consequences in the Human World later.

They all had missed the 4:00 pm show that day and the understudies had performed. They would have Hell to pay with the Theatre Company, but the Director was a Feral and already provided the cover story. A shopping trip into Delaware had resulted in a broken down bus and they hadn't been able to make the performance. Truly unfortunate, but that was why they all had understudies to begin with right?

One of the greeters placed a large basket in front of James and Yuriko. Victor and Lupa stood in the center of the dance area with a book in hand. All of the Elders were now holding books in their respective hands. Victor was holding the condolence book from the School. It was slightly different than the rest of the books, since it also had expressions of sympathy from several non-Ferals as well. Friends and Allies that James had made over the years.

Victor addressed the room. "On behalf of my Pack, I thank all of ya fur honoring us with yur presence during our Loss. Yur expressions of sympathy and love will not be forgotten."

Victor turned to face Jimmy and Yuri at the head table. "I am the Head of the Clans, but these Packs? The Packs I can't take credit fur in the least. They were completely a part of the WD and that was a crazy Ass idea that a good fur nothing Runt came up with a long time ago. What does the WD stands fur ya might ask? The Wolverine's Den. Figures ya finally decided ta start calling yurself by that name." Several barks of laughter were heard agreeing with Victor. "I'll say it publicly and in front of witnesses. Ya were right. I was wrong. We ain't alone and it is better ta Walk in a Pack. When yur finished with your Rest, the Packs will be waiting. None of Us will ever Walk Alone again all because of a certain Insolent Whelp that just wouldn't listen to his Elder Brother and kept picking up Strays. It didn't matter where we went ya always managed ta find one and bring them home. For that every Feral owes ya a debt of thanks; that can never be paid in full. We all grieve fur yur Lost Pups, but they will never be forgotten. Those that couldn't attend or didn't have a chance ta greet ya here have signed yur books."

With that statement, all of the Elders and their respective Mates approached the head table one couple at a time and bowed to Jimmy and Yuri. They then placed their Packs condolence book in the basket. Victor and Lupa were last and they placed the last book on top of the others.

Jimmy and Yuri stood up and faced Victor and Lupa. The Elder Brothers clasped hands and it was in the same manner shown on the Seal of the Clans. James' voice was a bit deeper than normal, but he said. "Well it only took ya 130 something years ta admit being wrong Dog Boy. I guess I'll be turning about 200 before ya admit calling the Feral groups 'Packs' was a better name than 'Lion's Prides'? One day ya will admit that really does sound stupid. It just didn't flow and really was too long for a name. Come on don't make me wait - admit it? What say ya?" Everyone in the room howled, barked, hissed, or laughed out loud at James statement. No one had known that little fact, but everyone could imagine the argument between the Elder Brothers over the name for the Packs. Victor's low growl was heard in the room.

Leave it ta Jimmy ta blab that publicly. His argument had been that wolves mated for life like Ferals and they naturally ran in a Pack. Wolves took care of each other in a Pack and they worked together to survive in nature. They were also very smart critters and could survive in a variety of climates and areas. His last point had been a jab as well. Jimmy said. "Ya know Victor that Dogs do kill Cats? So why name ourselves after the weaker animal?"

They really were gonna have ta go over what was to be kept private business between them. Little Brothers really were a pain in the Ass. He saw the twinkle in Jimmy's eye and knew that was pay back fur blabbing about his 'flashes' and special 'feelings' ta the Clans Council and putting him on the spot. Still the Rat Shit was gonna pay fur that comment when he got back ta the School. It was a matter of pride no pun intended. Jimmy's smile was good ta see; this one reached his eyes.

Victor had already gotten Jimmy ta promise ta be back before Lupa gave birth ta the Cub or Pup. Jimmy could wander the World for years if left unchecked and with trouble coming Victor hadn't wanted him ta get lost in his old habits before he had a Mate and a Pack. His first group of spies was already in place and would pick them up in Japan.

The End…for now.

Please review! I love the positive feedback.

Appendix:

Here are the songs that were performed during the memorial ceremony. I don't own the Lion King or any mentions mentioned in this story.

A Song For Mama lyrics  
>Songwriters: Edmonds, Kenneth B;<p>

You taught me everything  
>Everything you've given me<br>I'll always keep it inside  
>You're the driving force in my life, yeah<p>

There isn't anything  
>Or anyone that I could be<br>And it just wouldn't feel right  
>If I didn't have you by my side<p>

You were there for me to love and care for me  
>When skies were gray<br>Whenever I was down  
>You were always there to comfort me<p>

And no one else can be  
>What you have been to me you will always be<br>You will always be the girl  
>In my life for all times<p>

Mama, Mama you know I love you  
>Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart<br>Your love is like tears from the stars  
>Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul<br>Yes it is, yes it is, oh, yes it is, yes it is, yes it is oh

You're always there for me  
>Have always been around for me even when I was bad<br>You showed me right from my wrong  
>Yes you did<p>

And you took up for me  
>When everyone was downin' me<br>You always did understand  
>You gave me strength to go on<p>

There was so many times  
>Looking back when I was so afraid<br>And then you come to me and say to me  
>I can face anything<p>

And no one else can do  
>What you have done for me<br>You'll always be, you will always be  
>The girl in my life, ooh oh<p>

Mama, Mama you know I love you  
>Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart<br>Your love is like tears from the stars  
>Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul<p>

Never gonna go a day without you  
>Fills me up just thinkin' about you<br>I'll never go a day  
>Without my mama<p>

Mama, Mama you know I love you  
>Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart<br>Your love is like tears from the stars  
>Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul<p>

Lovin' you is like food to my soul, oh yeah  
>You are the food to my soul, yes you are<p>

The Circle of Life lyrics

Music by Elton John, lyrics by Tim Rice  
>Performed by Carmen Twillie<p>

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]

Sithi uhm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place]

[Chant repeats]

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

They Live in You lyrics

Music and lyrics by Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin, and Lebo M  
>Performed by Samuel E. Wright<p>

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Night

And the spirit of life calling

Mamela

And a voice

With the fear of a child asking

Mamela

Wait

There's no mountain too great

Hear these words and have faith

Have faith

They live in you

They live in me

They're watching over

Everything we see

In every creature

In every star

In your reflection

They live in you

They live in you

They live in me

They're watching over

Everything we see

In every creature

In every star

In your reflection

They live in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (repeat 3 times)


	25. Chapter 25

Please check out my latest story from the Packs and Clans Series - Dark Horizons.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.


End file.
